Sunset before Dusk
by NobodyGirl003
Summary: Organization XIII has a new member. A young Keyblade wielder named Exchy. While completing missions, collecting Hearts, and eating sea salt ice-cream up on the clock tower with her friends, she begins to learn more about herself and her forgotten past. As time goes by, tensions fuse, love is found, and nonexistant hearts are shattered. How will the Keyblade Wielder survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! Anyway, I've never posted anything up on this site and I was trying to get something up when I realized that I already had plenty of stuff that I could post! So, here I am, posting part of a very long story that I wrote for my little cousin. It took about six months to write the whole story and it's at 182 pages when it's font size is at 19. I may change it a bit, since I realized the main character is close to being a Mary Sue in the beginning. Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Background:** This story is told from the point of veiw of Exchy, a new Nobody in Organization XIII. She is number XIII, replacing Roxas. Sorry Roxas fans. I know that the whole Organization XIII OC thing is overused and if my story was really in the games it would completely screw up the storyline. Even though I know a lot of you guys will probably hate this, enjoy. I think I broke most of the rules for making a decent Kingdom Hearts fic, but I don't care.

* * *

**~Day 8~**

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was laying on a bed. "Where am I?" I sat up and looked at the room around me. The walls were painted white and the floor was white as well. All of the furniture was white except for a strange symbol on the headboard of the bed that was cut out of the wood that made the headboard. The headboard was painted black around the symbol's edges, but everything else in the room was white.

"Who am I?" I stood on the white floor and saw a mirror hanging on the wall. I took a long look at my reflection, wondering who I was. My hair was a dirty blonde color and my eyes were a vicious crimson, kind of like blood. I was wearing a long black coat with black pants and black boots. I stared into my reflection's eyes, getting an eerie feeling. That's when the door opened and a familiar boy walked into the room. He had emerald green eyes with reversed teardrop shaped markings under them and wore a long, black coat with matching pants, boots, and gloves. I didn't know why he seemed so familiar. It was strange, like a deja vu moment.

"So, you're awake," he smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Axel," the redhead answered, "Got it memorized?"

"Axel," I repeated to myself. Why did his name seem so familiar? "Who am I?" I asked.

"You're Exchy," Axel answered, "Number XIII."

"Number XIII of what?" I asked, looking back at the redhead.

"The Organization," Axel answered, "Now, come on. We have a mission to do." Axel walked out of the room and I followed as we walked down a hallway. When we came to what I now know was The Grey Area of The Castle That Never Was, I spotted another man who seemed all too familiar as well. He had long, blue hair and an X-shaped scar on his face. He was wearing the same clothes as Axel and he seemed emotionless. He glared at me in odium as he stormed over to the redhead.

"What is that _thing_ doing in the castle?" he hissed, pointing at me. I glared up at the man as Axel did the same.

"Exchy is not a thing, Saix," he snapped, "And you better get used to her since she's now a member of the Organization. Exchy, give me for a moment to talk to Saix here." As the blue haired man, Saix, and Axel walked away I noticed a group of other guys in black coats looking at me. They were sitting on some white couches and I could hear what they were saying. One guy with a long ponytail, an eyepatch over one of his eyes, and a jagged scar that reached across his cheek looked at me and grinned.

"Hey, the new girl's awake." Another man with black hair looked up at him.

"Well, she had to sometime. Why is it important?" The man with the eyepatch shrugged.

"What do you think, Mr. Silent?" the man with the eyepatch asked, gesturing to a guy with light brown hair. He seemed very muscular and seemed like the kind to boast about his strength to Hercules himself, but he remained silent as another guy with dark, silverish blue hair looked up from a book he was reading.

"You know, she seems like a heroine in a fictional novel," he admitted. That's when a guy with long, pink hair and sparkling blue eyes decided to ask a question.

"What's a girl like that doing in the Organization?" he wondered aloud.

"She's tougher than she looks, according to Axel," the brunette finally spoke up. Everyone looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts!" the pinkette cried, "You can talk?!" All of the men, with an exception of the brunette, burst into laughter and I decided to walk over to them. I was almost automatically greeted with warm smiles and introductions, the first one from the man with the eyepatch.

"Good morning," he grinned, standing up. He looked me up and down and his grin widened. "Exchy, isn't it? Come take a seat." He gently took my hand and walked me over to the couch. "I'm Xigbar, by the way." I sat down as he sat between me and another man with black hair.

"My name's Xaldin," the man introduced himself almost emotionlessly.

"My name is Zexion," the boy that was reading earlier introduced himself. Then, the silver haired boy, Zexion, looked back down at his book.

"I'm Marluxia," the pinkette chimed in. He winked at me as he pulled a thornless red rose out of his sleeve and handed it to me.

"Oh, thank you!" I smiled, "That's very nice of you." That's when Axel walked over to us and frowned.

"You guys can go play with Larxene," he growled, helping me off of the couch, "Come on, Exchy. I've got our mission." We turned to leave when Xigbar stopped us.

"Wait a minute," he protested, "You get to take her on her first mission?!"

"Yeah," Axel replied.

"Do we get to take her on a mission sometime too?"

"He's got a point," Zexion acknowledged.

"I guess," Axel shrugged, "Bring it up with Xemnas, not me. I'll see you guys later." He opened up a dark portal that I now know is called a Dark Corridor and lead me through it, beginning our mission.

I opened the small chest that we were assigned to find and looked up at Axel. Axel had told me about what missions were and about things like how RTC meant Return To the Castle.

"Nice job, Exchy," he smiled in approval, "Now, take us back to the Dark Corridor so we can RTC." I dashed down tunnel after tunnel as Axel followed. When we made it back to the dark portal that had brought us to the underground tunnels of Twilight Town Axel began clapping.

"Nice job," he smiled, "Do you understand what missions are now?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Come on."

"Don't we have to RTC?" I asked.

"Later," Axel answered, looking back at me, "There's something I want to show you."

"Wow, the sunset looks beautiful from up here," I marveled as we walked toward the edge of the clock tower.

"Can you remember anything from before this morning," Axel asked, sitting down as I sat beside him on the edge.

"No," I shook my head, "I can't remember anything."

"Oh," Axel sighed. Everything was silent.

"The weird thing is that when I saw you and heard your name this morning, it seemed so familiar," I confessed, "And when we saw that one guy with the blue hair, I had this feeling like I knew him too, but he didn't seem all that friendly to me. It's like I've met you guys before."

"Maybe you have," Axel replied with a heartbroken smile on his face. We both looked at the sunset and smiled. I bit into my ice-cream as Axel did the same.

"Funny," I smiled, "This ice-cream tastes familiar, too." Axel laughed although he still looked a little brokenhearted. I didn't bother asking what was wrong. Had I met him before and not remember?

* * *

For five days I was paired up with different people and knew some of the Organization's members, even the rude girl named Larxene that everyone was hoping I wouldn't be like, which I wasn't. I was completing missions with my Keyblade, learned how to use magic, and found out about the goals of the Organization.

Everyone in the Organization was a Nobody, a person who had their heart taken in some way. The Organization needed me and my Keyblade to collect hearts and destroy Heartless, creatures who stole hearts from others, to form Kingdom Hearts. That way, the Nobodies of the Organization would become whole again.

The black coats we wore were used to protect our hearts as they began to develop and keep them from becoming consumed in darkness. I even knew the two different kinds of Heartless; Symbol Heartless and Pureblood Heartless. The only thing I didn't know was who I really was . . .

* * *

**A/N:** So, if anybody actually read this, tell me what you think. If you guys like it, then I'll post more. If not, oh well. Oh, and some of the things that the characters say throughout almost the whole story is from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Let me know if I should continue on, but please, no flames. I'll just steal one of Axel's charkrams if I want flames. See yah!


	2. Day 14 Day 15

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back. Anyway, I decided to keep posting. Enjoy!

* * *

~Day 14~

I walked into The Grey Area, a little tired. I had stayed up a bit later than I should have, writing in a journal that our leader, Xemnas, had given me on my first day after Axel and I had RTC 'd. He told me that no one would be checking it, so I wrote in it almost every night before I went to bed. I walked over to one of the white couches to sit down when a certain redhead walked over to me.

"Morning, Exchy," he chimed.

"Morning Axel," I smiled. I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Stay up too late?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

"Yeah. Writing," I replied dully.

"Well, you're paired up with me again today," Axel grinned.

"Yes!" I smiled, "Are we going to a new world yet?" Axel shook his head.

"No," he answered, "Just Twilight Town."

"Alright," I smiled, "Let's go."

I quickly rolled out of the way when a Heartless tried to zap me with a thunderbolt and jumped toward it, destroying it with one swift movement. When I landed on the ground, Axel walked over to me with a smile.

"You're really good at using that Keyblade," he chuckled, "Keep that up and Kingdom Hearts will be ours in no time flat."

"Alright," I smiled.

"So, got any plans?" Axel asked. I hesitated for a moment.

"I was just going to go back to my room, like always," I replied.

"You know that you could hang out here before you RTC, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't have anyone to hang out with." That's when a boy with messy blonde hair dashed down the street.

"Move it, Pence!" he ordered, stopping to look at two other kids who were running toward him. One was a brunette girl while the other was a chubby, brown haired boy. The girl made it to the blonde before the other boy could.

"Hey, wait up!" the second boy panted.

"Last one there has to buy the winner an ice-cream!" the blonde laughed. The girl shook her head.

"Oh, sure," she rolled her eyes, "Now you tell us!"

"No fair, Hayner!" the chubby boy pouted. The blonde, Hayner, shook his head.

"Better get flying if you don't want to end up buying!" he laughed. And with that, they all ran off, not even noticing that Axel and I were there.

"Who were they?" I asked. Axel looked in the direction the three had ran off in.

"Must be some of the kids who live here," he replied.

"Those two must be friends with that boy to tolerate him talking to them like that."

"Come on," Axel smiled, "Let's go get some ice-cream." Axel and I walked down the street.

"I swear, Hayner, it wasn't my fault!" the chubby boy yelled. He stopped, looked behind him to see the angered blonde running toward him, and dashed away.

"Yes it was!" the blonde growled, "I saw you drop it! You owe me an ice-cream! Get back here, Pence!" The blonde continued running after the other boy as the girl watched, laughing a little.

"Come on, Hayner!" she giggled, "You can go one stinking day without ice-cream!" That's when she started running after the two boys as Axel and I watched from the heights clock tower.

"Hey, Exchy." I looked over at the redhead. "Let's meet up for ice-cream again after your next mission. I mean, everyone needs somewhere to relax besides the castle, right?" I smiled.

"Yeah," I agreed Everything was silent for a moment. "Hey Axel, are we friends?"

"Of course," Axel replied, "I mean, why wouldn't we be?" We both smiled and looked back at the sunset as we finished our ice-cream.

* * *

~Day 15~

Marluxia and I stepped out of the portal, ready to start our mission. He pulled a thornless red rose out of his sleeve and seemed like he was about to hand it to me, but I didn't notice.

"Let's keep this mission short and sweet, Pretty Boy," I smiled, running out of the small alley we were in and up some stairs, "I've got somewhere to be after this mission, so we better hurry it up."

"Wait!" Marluxia whined, running after me, "Exchy! Hold on a second!" When we came to the top of the stairs, I was greeted by a tiny Pureblood Heartless known as a Shadow. I prepared to attack when Marluxia stopped me. "We're supposed to be collecting hearts," he objected, "Why would you take on a puny, little Pureblood?"

"Practice," I smiled, destroying the Heartless in one swift slash of my weapon's blade. I turned around and looked at him, noticing the rose he was holding. He began to blush as he handed it to me.

"Here, I picked it out of my garden," he smiled nervously. I looked at the rose and brightened.

"Thanks, Marluxia!" I smiled, "It's so pretty. You're such a great friend!" I took off a bit of the stem and put on my ear so I wouldn't drop it. We continued walking around town, searching for Emblem Heartless, but we could only find the Pureblood kind.

"Where are all of the Emblem Heartless?" Marluxia asked. We walked toward an alleyway in-between two small building and two more Pureblood Heartless appeared.

"I don't know," I replied, "But let's just take out all of the Heartless we find. I mean, practice makes perfect." I quickly attacked the dark creatures, causing them to explode into dark smoke and disappear.

"Fine," Marluxia sighed as we turned and left the alley. We continued walking on the streets of Twilight Town. "You know, we're all alone, right?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah," I replied, seeming a little suspicious. That's when the pinkette grabbed my wrists and pinned me up against the wall of a building. "What the Kingdom Hearts?!" I yelped. He held my wrists above my head and looked down at me. He grinned as I glared up at him. "Let go of me!" I snapped. He didn't listen. He started leaning in toward me, almost as if he were about to kiss me, so I quickly took my chance and kicked him right in-between his legs and quickly got out of his grasp. The pinkette fell to his knees and cried out in pain as I glared down at him. He was almost in tears from how hard I had kicked him, but I didn't care. I was just getting my point across.

"You better listen to me, or someone's bound to get hurt," I growled, "Be like Zexion and don't judge a book by its cover, my friend. I may look small and sweet, but I will tear you to shreds. If you ever try that again, I will use my Keyblade. Now, come on. Let's just find those Heartless and get this mission over with." Marluxia yelped as I walked away, getting on with the mission. We continued walking down the streets of Twilight Town. That was when I saw the hole in the large wall that bordered Twilight Town. "Why does that look so familiar?" I asked myself, staring at the forest on the other side.

"What? Do you want to go over there?" Marluxia asked. I looked back at him.

"I can?"

"Sure," he replied, "I mean, it's not like it's blocked off from our mission. We can check for Heartless in there." I nodded and we walked through the large hole in the wall. Once we were on the other side, I looked around. It seemed like a usual forest; there were trees and shrubs everywhere, but it seemed so familiar, like I had been there before. I tried to remember if I had ever been there. "You ready to look for some Heartless?" Marluxia asked, pulling me out of my daydreams.

"Oh, um, yeah," I nodded. We began searching for our targets in the thick brush of the woods, which we later found out was full of Pureblood Heartless as well.

"Man," Marluxia groaned, "We haven't seen a single Emblem Heartless!" Marluxia continued on with his mumbling as I stared at a large mansion that was out in a clearing outside of the woods. It seemed so familiar too. Had I been there before? "Exchy." I was once again snapped out of my daydreams by the 'Pretty Boy' who was with me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go somewhere else to look for Heartless?" he asked. I looked back at the abandoned mansion.

"How about we go over there?" I suggested, gesturing to the large building.

"You can go over there," Marluxia replied, "I'm going to go look somewhere else. We'll rendezvous at the Dark Corridor, okay?" I nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Marluxia walked away in the opposite direction as I walked toward the mansion.

When I walked into the clearing I was given a better view of the large building. It was surrounded by brick walls and an iron gate with matching barbs that poked out of the top of the walls. I couldn't see much beyond that because the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by plantlike Emblem Heartless called Dire Plants. Gripping my Keyblade tighter, I lashed at them, destroying each of them in one hit. But, just as I had thought I destroyed all of them, more and more began to pop up and spit seeds at me. Rolling out of the way of their attacks and reflecting the seeds with the blade of my Oblivion, I had singlehandedly finish the mission.

"Wow," I smiled, feeling where the rose was still perched on my ear, "I didn't even break a sweat! I wonder what Marluxia would do if I collected even more hearts." I smiled at the thought and rushed back through the woods. I walked back into Twilight Town, noticing how quiet everything was. An eerie silence filled the air and Marluxia was nowhere to be seen.

"Marluxia!" I called, "Where are you, Pretty Boy?" I began walking down the streets, calling for him, until I heard him yell. It was loud and it sounded like he was in pain. "Marluxia?" I dashed down the street and around a corner to find an Emblem Heartless I had never seen before attacking the pinkette I was looking for.

It looked like it was made of metal and its hands were replaced with blades. Marluxia jumped back, away from the Heartless, as he gripped his leg and winced from the pain. He held his scythe in the other hand, gripping it tightly as he tried not to let go of it.

"What kind of Heartless is that?!" I asked, getting into striking position.

"It's a Zip Slasher," Marluxia answered, "They're pretty strong. Do you think you can help me out here?" I nodded and we both charged at the Heartless. I mean, I know he pinned me against the wall and stuff earlier, but I was on a mission with him, so I couldn't just let him face it alone. We both lashed out at it. It occasionally cut us back, but we could take the pain, except for when it jabbed me in the stomach. I jumped back, feeling the pain of the strike as I held onto my coat and cringed.

"Ah, that hurt!" I gasped.

"This thing will ever die!" Marluxia roared, cutting it with his scythe. I struggled to continue attacking the Heartless. Forcing my Oblivion's blade down on the Zip Slasher, I made my final attack. Finally, I hit it on the top of its head with fatal force and it disappeared into a plume of smoke, its heart floating up into the sky.

"Finally," Marluxia cried, falling to his knees as he panted, "Let's go RTC. I can't take much more of this." And with that, we walked all the way back to the Dark Corridor.

"So you were paired up with Marly today?" Axel questioned as we sat on the edge of the clock tower. I nodded.

"Yeah. I finished the actual mission while I helped him take out the bonus target so we could get double the rewards."

"What was your bonus?" Axel asked.

"We had to defeat something called the Zip Slasher," I shrugged, "It was pretty tough. It cut my stomach."

"Have you looked at the cut yet?" I shook my head. "Exchy, Exchy, Exchy," Axel sighed, "You need to pay attention to those things. If your not careful, you can get really hurt. Let me see." Axel unzipped my coat, revealing the black tank top I was wearing under it, and stared down at the cut the Heartless had made as I winced at the sight of it. The Heartless had cut through the fabric of the tank top and cut into my skin, deep. There was a gash on my stomach where it had cut me and it was all bloody.

"That doesn't look good," Axel cringed.

"The surprising thing is that it doesn't hurt as bad as it looks," I replied.

"We can get it all cleaned up when we go back to the castle," Axel reassured me, "It'll be alright." We continued eating our ice-cream after I zipped my coat back up. "He give you the rose?"

"Oh, yeah," I nodded, taking the flower off of my ear, "I don't need it though. Not after what he tried to pull." I tossed it off of the edge and watched it fall.

"What did he do?" Axel asked, looking over at me. I heard a serious tone in his voice and decided to just tell him what had happened.

"He pinned me against a wall and started leaning in toward me like he was about to kiss me or something," I replied. Axel frowned.

"He did?"

"Yeah, but don't worry," I laughed, "I kicked him in-between his legs and made it clear that he wasn't going to touch me again."

"Okay," Axel grinned, "It would probably be best to be on your guard when you're around the guys. Well, not me. We're friends." We both smiled and continued to look at the sunset.

We all sat on our perches in the room called Where Nothing Gathers, gazing down at the new kid. He stood in the middle of the floor below. His hood over his head and he remained silent. I looked down at him with an emotionless gaze just as the others did, but there was something familiar about him, too.

"Welcome to the Organization, Fox," Xemnas announced.

"Number XIV," I whispered to myself, looking down at the Nobody below.

* * *

**A/N:** So there's another chapter. I mainly wrote the part about kicking Marluxia to make my cousin laugh. Sorry Marluxia fans! ^_^ Please review!


	3. Alone

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back and with my little cousin, Matt! He's helping me upload this chapter, and he decided that the name of this chapter is going to be "Alone." Also, I'd like to apologize for the errors in the last two chapters. In the first chapter, I have no idea what happened with the setup and for the second chapter there was a problem with the spacing . . . Matt, stop doing the CaramellDansen!

Matt: *Smiles and continues dancing*

Me: *Shrugs* Alright. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

~Day 22~

I laid awake in my bed, staring at the roof in the darkness of the night. I looked at my alarm clock, realizing it was only 1:00 in the morning, and decided that it was okay for me to roam the halls of The Castle That Never Was. I got out of bed, pulled on my boots, and walked out of my room, wearing my casual black tank top and black pants.

"Morning, Exchy," Axel smiled, walking into the kitchen as I ate my bowl of cereal.

"Axel?" I wondered aloud, "Why are you awake?"

"I should be asking you the same question," The redhead smiled, opening the fridge.

"Couldn't sleep," I replied, taking another bite of my cereal. Axel grabbed a jug of milk and a bowl and set them down on the table. He grabbed the box of cereal I had brought out earlier and started making himself a bowl.

"So, I know what our mission is today," Axel smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We were paired up to take down a Heartless called a Guardian," Axel explained, "It's in Twilight Town, like usual, but I can't wait to get started."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's our third mission together," Axel smiled, "Got it memorized? Besides, we should be able to sweep right through it. We make a great team." I looked at Axel and smiled as he poured the cereal into his bowl and added milk.

"What if we left on the mission early?" I suggested, "That way, we can get rid of the Heartless and have a lot of extra time to hang out in Twilight Town."

"Alright," Axel smiled, "And this time, we can watch the sunrise and the sunset."

The quiet stillness of Twilight Town surprised me as we crept up to the edge of the clock tower. I stumbled a little in the shadows of the early morning as Axel lead me over to our spots on the edge. We sat down and waited for the sun to appear.

"Wait until we get back from our mission," I smiled, "We'll be finished with our mission before anybody even heads out for theirs."

"Probably," Axel chuckled. We looked at the horizon as the first rays of sunlight began to beam through the darkness. "Here comes the sun." The sun began to rise up into the sky as everything its light touched became brightened by it warmth. The sky was turned from a dark and hazy grayish black to a brilliant red and eventually into morning sky blue. Axel and I sat there to watch the whole thing.

"Well, time to get to work," Axel chimed, "Come on. Our target should be on the other end of Twilight Town's underground tunnels." Axel stood up and took my hand to help me up.

"Alright," I smiled, looking into his emerald green eyes. We left the clock tower to start our mission.

I walked out of the tunnels as Axel followed.

"Alright," He smiled, "Let's find this Heartless and go relax."

"Okay," I smiled, "Let's go this way." I lead Axel down the alleyway we were in and into Twilight Town's Sandlot. We stood there for a moment before our target appeared with three other Heartless called Watchers flying around it.

"I'll get the Guardian, you get those Watchers," Axel commanded. He dashed toward the Guardian as his Charkrams appeared in a burning inferno.

"Right," I replied, calling out my Keyblade. I ran at one of the Watchers, ready to strike. I quickly slammed my Oblivion's blade into it and then quickly slashed at it with brute force. It disappeared in a plume of darkness, defeated, as I moved onto the next one, and then the next one. With just a few minutes, the only one left was the Guardian. It began to form a ball of ice as Axel tried to get out of the way, knowing all too well what it was doing. The Heartless quickly shot a beam of ice at Axel, slamming him onto the ground. "Axel!" I cried.

I glared up at the Heartless and held my Keyblade straight above my head. Sparks began to fly from my weapon as I sent wicked thunderbolts at my target. When the electricity shocked the Heartless it disappeared into a plume of dark smoke and its heart floated up into the sky. "That's what you get for hurting my best friend," I growled. I ran over to Axel, who was still lying on the ground, and gently took his hand and placed an arm over his suddenly cold shoulders. "Are you alright, Axe?" I asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He shivered, "Man, that ice is cold! How can Vexen control that stuff?" I laughed as he shook his head and pieces of ice fell from his coat and hair. "You've gotten stronger in just a handful of days," He admitted as we began walking down the street.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You up for some ice-cream now?" Axel asked.

"But, it's still morning," I pointed out.

"Okay," Axel replied, "Then how about we go report back to Saix and the others and come back out here for ice-cream later?"

"Alright." We both smiled as we continued walking down the alleyway we had come from.

Axel and I sat on the edge of the clock tower for the second time that day as we nibbled on our ice-cream and laughed. The redhead beside me smiled as he looked at the burning sun.

"I'm going to miss this ice-cream thing we do," He sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be away on an important mission," Axel answered.

"Oh . . ." I sighed. Axel smiled at me.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay," I smiled back. He took the last bite of his ice-cream and stood up.

"Well, I have to get back and get ready," He sighed, "Anyway, I'll be back soon. I'll see you in a couple of days." I watched as the redhead walked away and hung my head when he was gone. Axel was my best friend and I didn't have anyone else to hang out with. I took a bite out of my ice-cream as I looked at the sunset. I took the last bite of my ice-cream, surprised by what it said on the stick. The word 'WINNER' was etched down the wood in large letters. I looked at the stick for a moment and then shoved it in my pocket. I would ask Axel about it when he came back.

* * *

~Day 23~

I walked down the hallway and into The Grey Area to be greeted by Xigbar and our new member named Fox.

"Morning, Kitty Cat," He chuckled.

"Why are you calling me 'Kitty Cat?'" I asked.

"Because you remind me of a feisty little kitten when you're battling a Heartless," Xigbar laughed, "You seem cute and innocent but can leave someone bleeding." He laughed as I crossed my arms and pouted. "Anyway, you're partnered up with the new kid today," He smiled, looking down at Fox, "You guys have to take out a Poison Plant in Twilight Town. Ready?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Alright," Xigbar replied, "Exchy, you're in charge."

We walked down the steps of the underground tunnels' longest stairway and were taken aback by the size of the target we were after. A colossal plant was waiting in the center of the room, ready to strike.

"There's our target," I grinned, "Do you think we can destroy it, Fox?" He looked at me, his hood covering his eyes, and then back at the target. With a flash of light two Timeswords appeared as he gripped them tightly in his hands and dashed toward the Heartless head-on. "I'll take that as a yes," I smiled as I dashed around to the back of our target. That's when Fox was suddenly surprised by a large seed that the Poison Plant had spit out. The seed slammed into him and he fell backwards. He let out a growl as I began slicing at the Heartless' stem-like body. In just a couple of hits and some strikes from Fox the Heartless had vanished in a plume of dark smoke and its heart floated up into the air.

"Mission accomplished," I smiled, "Let's RTC." We began walking back to the Dark Corridor as I began to think about Axel. When we were finally back at the portal that had whisked us away to Twilight Town, I stopped and looked at Fox.

"You did great on the mission today," I complimented. He was silent. "I've got somewhere to be. You go ahead and RTC without me." He remained silent and walked through the Dark Corridor, returning to The Castle That Never Was.

That evening, I watched the sunset and ate my ice-cream alone. I had never felt so lonely on the clock tower before. I wished that Axel would come home already.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read this story so far, because trust me, there's A LOT more and . . . Matt, why are you still doing the CaramellDansen?

Matt: *Shrugs and continues dancing*

Me: Anyway, please review!


	4. Nightmares

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back! Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

~Day 24~

I walked out of the portal as Fox followed silently. I was paired up with him again to get rid of a bunch of heartless called Deserters, but when I had a mission with him it was almost like he wasn't even there. Not even saying anything to each other, we began searching Twilight Town. When we made it to the Sandlot though, we were surrounded by Deserters.  
"They're everywhere!" I remarked as my Keyblade appeared in my hand. Fox didn't reply. He just called out his Timeswords and started attacking our targets. I did the same and within minutes they were eliminated. After Fox slammed the last one with one of his weapons I walked over to him and smiled.  
"I've got someplace to be again today, so go on ahead without me," I said, walking away. That's when Fox spoke for the first time ever.  
"E-Exchy."  
"Huh?" I turned around to look at the Nobody who was facing the Dark Corridor, "What did you say?" He turned around and looked at me.  
"Your name," He started, "It's Exchy, right?" I nodded.  
"Yeah, Fox. That's right." He turned back around and walked through the Dark Corridor, leaving me there to look at the dark smoke that thinned out in the air as the portal disappeared.

I sat on the edge of the clock tower after my mission. It had gone great; there was nothing to complain about, but for some reason I was missing Axel like crazy. I bit into my ice-cream as I looked at the sunset. "I hope he's alright," I sighed, "I know he said his mission would take a couple of days, but . . ." I hung my head and looked at the ground far below my spot on the edge.  
"Why am I worrying so much?" I asked myself, "He can take care of himself." I bit into my ice-cream again as I looked back at the red sky, finding the sight of the lowering sun comforting. "Was my name the first thing Fox ever said?" I asked myself, gazing at the sunset.

* * *

~Day 25~

I stepped out of the Dark Corridor as Fox followed me. We were partnered up again on our mission to eliminate a Heartless called the Darkside. I knew about Darksides because I had read part of Zexion 's book about various Heartless and Xigbar had told me quite a bit about them to try to scare me before we left. They didn't scare me, though. We were about to start searching, when Fox spoke up.  
"Exchy." I turned around to face him as he took off his hood, revealing his orange hair that ended in a half orange half white tail and ghostly white eyes that were as unique as mine. "Good luck today," He smiled. I was taken aback by how he was suddenly talking to me but snapped out of it and smiled back.  
"Th-thanks. You too, Fox."

I was about to destroy the Darkside and end it all when it decided to strike back. Fox and I had already tracked down the Heartless and were trying to destroy it, but it was just a little too strong. I ran at the Darkside, ready to take it out, when it swung its large hand at me, swatting me away like a bug. I dropped my Keyblade and it clattered on the ground as I was thrown up against the base of the clock tower's wall. I slid down the wall, hurt and feeling pain allover, as Fox looked at me.  
"Exchy!" He looked back at the Darkside, his eyes narrowed. With a low growl that turned into a fierce roar, he ran at the Darkside, both of his weapons ready to strike. He quickly sliced it and then jabbed it with the other. Then, as if by command, one of the sword's two blades began spinning and began to pierce through the Darkside. It let out an earsplitting shriek and finally collapsed, defeated. He looked down at it for a moment, his weapons disappearing as it did, and then walked over to help me up.  
"Thank you, Fox," I smiled as he help me to my feet.  
"No problem," He replied, "I guess I should RTC now, since we finished the mission. You got somewhere to be again?" I nodded. "Alright, I'll go report to Saix. See you later." He turned to walk away when I stopped him.  
"Wait, Fox." He stopped and turned around. "Come on. There's something I want to show you."

"Wow," Fox smiled, "It's so cool up here!" I had decided to take Fox up to the clock tower of Twilight Town for the first time. I thought Axel wouldn't mind. We sat down on the edge and I handed Fox an ice-cream.  
"Here," I smiled.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Sea salt ice-cream," I smiled, "Take a bite. You'll love it." He looked down at the frozen treat with suspicious eyes. "Come on. Try it." He reluctantly bit into the ice-cream and smiled.  
"Hey, this is pretty good," He laughed.  
"Yeah," I smiled, "It's Axel's favorite." That's when I began to think about my favorite redhead.  
"Who?" Fox asked.  
"Oh, a friend of mine," I sighed, "I hope he's alright . . ."  
"Why?" I looked over at Fox.  
"He went on a mission a couple days ago and hasn't come back," I explained, "We used to sit up here after every mission, but he hasn't come home yet, so I've been sitting here alone for the past two days."  
"So, this is where you've been going after your missions?" I nodded.  
"It's our hangout," I smiled, "I just hope he comes back okay. He's been my only friend since I'm kind of edgy around the other guys and the only other girl here is a total brat."  
"Don't worry about it," Fox smiled, "I may not know the guy, but I'm sure he'll be fine."  
"Thanks, Fox," I smiled back, "You're a good friend."  
"Friend?" Fox repeated. I nodded.  
"Yeah. Like Axel and me, we're friends."  
"Do you think I could be Axel's friend?" Fox asked.  
"We'll have to ask him when he gets back," I smiled, "Now eat your ice-cream before it melts."

* * *

~Day 26~

I walked into The Grey Area as I saw Xigbar and Saix talking. I stopped and looked at them, wondering what it was about. "This better not be a joke," Xigbar warned.  
"It's not," Saix replied emotionlessly.  
"What's not a joke?" I asked, walking toward the two.  
"It seems that those who were stationed in Castle Oblivion have been terminated," Saix answered. I tilted my head.  
"Castle Oblivion?"  
"Yeah," Xigbar replied, "It's where Axel and some of the others went for a mission." I became silent as I looked down at the floor.  
"So, there's a chance that Axel's not coming back?"  
"Unfortunately, yes," Saix failed to fake a sad voice, "You're teamed up with Xigbar here today. You're going to be exploring a new world today. Get it done." Xigbar brightened and looked down at me.  
"You heard the man," He grinned, "Let's head out!" He opened a Dark Corridor and lead me through it as I hung my head with sorrow.

I followed as Xigbar lead us through another large doorway. The sun was beaming down on us with no mercy as it heated the desert city and dry gusts of wind whirled outside of the city's walls, causing a sandstorm. I kept my head down as Xigbar began to speak.  
"This place is swimming in sand," He said bluntly. I remained silent. "I guess them's the breaks when you build your city in the middle of the desert," He continued, "Past that, not much to mention, though. Seems like a pretty normal town, yeah?" I was still silent. I was thinking about Axel.  
"Still with me there?" Xigbar asked, grasping my attention.  
"What?"  
"I've seen you spaced out before, but this is ridiculous." I looked back down at the ground.  
"Oh, sorry," I responded.  
"Let me guess," He sighed, "Castle Oblivion?" I was silent. "Like I said: The longer we take here, the longer you're in the dark," He repeated, "But, you should be used to that. You control darkness after all."  
"I know," I replied, looking up at the man beside me, "Let's just get this whole thing over with." I walked over to a large sand dune as Xigbar followed. "Look at the size of this dune."  
"It's 'cause we're next to the city gate," Xigbar explained. We kept walking around the place when I saw a boarded up door and a wall that seemed ready to collapse. "Well, what do you make of all this, Kitty Cat?" Xigbar asked with a grin.  
"Me?" He nodded. "Well, I think there's a lot of sand out here because of the city's location. I mean, we are in the middle of the desert. Maybe this is normal."  
"Normal?" Xigbar questioned, "As if. Look at the city walls. They built them high to prevent exactly this from happening."  
"Okay, fine," I replied, "Then maybe the city was hit by a sandstorm. That would explain the damage to the walls."  
"Attagirl, Exchy," Xigbar smiled proudly, "You're right on the nose. This place got hit by a sandstorm. And not just once or twice, from the look of it. Now how about the lumber and rope? Exchy, give me a damage assessment for the city."  
"Well, from the looks of it, things could've been worse," I replied, "It's just a little wind and sand, right?"  
"As if, Exchy," He corrected, "All the building supplies lying around, and that scaffolding? That means they're repairing the city, which means it's serious."  
"'They' who?" I questioned, "The citizens?"  
"Who else? And it looks like a major effort. There may be somebody leading the operation."  
"You think so?"  
"Alright, Exchy. We've got what we came for," Xigbar finished, "Let's RTC on outta here."  
"Okay." We started walking back to the Dark Corridor when we saw two people, a man and a woman, talking.  
"Uh-oh," Xigbar stopped walking, "Those must be the locals. Normally, I'd be able to slip on by, but the way you stick out? Well." I glared up at him.  
"Please," I growled, "You're the one with the eyepatch and scar going halfway up your face." He ignored my comment and turned around.  
"We'd better take the long way around," Xigbar warned. We turned around and started walking on rooftops and buildings to avoid being spotted on our way back to the Dark Corridor, but when we walked through one of the doorways through the long way around I couldn't help but eavesdrop on the two people.  
"You should get some rest, Aladdin," The woman warned the man. The man, Aladdin, disagreed.  
"I'll be okay," He reassured her, "Besides, the sandstorm's letting up. Now's our chance to patch up the city."  
"That's true, but still . . ." The woman worried, "You'll run yourself ragged at this rate."  
"Jasmine, you don't need to worry," Aladdin replied, "I'm fine. And since we don't know when the next storm will hit we need to get everything running again before it does." The woman, Jasmine, looked at the man before her with a worried expression.  
"If only Genie were around," She sighed.  
"I miss him too, but this isn't a job for magic," Aladdin responded, "Agrabah 's our city. We need to be the ones to fix it up."  
"Of course, you're right," Jasmine smiled.  
"Now, I should get back to work," Aladdin said finally.  
"Wait, I'll help, too," Jasmine volunteered. Aladdin nodded and the two walked away. Xigbar looked down at me.  
"So that guy must be spearheading the city repair efforts." So he was eavesdropping, too. "The question is, why him?" Xigbar wondered aloud, "He doesn't look like royalty."  
"Does he have to be?" I asked.  
"It's not easy getting people to follow you, especially when it involves work," Xigbar replied, "It's the kind of thing you'd expect somebody in the palace to be doing. They already call the shots, rights?"  
"True," I acknowledged.  
"But he definitely wasn't royalty," He grinned, "The girl next to him, now she was royalty." I was silent.  
"So, what now?" I asked, "Do we look around inside the palace?"  
"No need," Xigbar grinned, "We have our answers, and we even got a peek at their leaders."  
"Good," I replied, "Now can we go home?"  
"Why?" Xigbar asked. I looked down at the ground as my eyes narrowed.  
"You know why," I growled.  
"Come on, let's RTC." We walked out to the edge of the building we were on and jumped down, landing lightly on our feet. I was about to walk through the Dark Corridor when a Heartless appeared behind me. I turned around to face it when Xigbar shot it with one of his Arrowguns and it disappeared in a plume of darkness. He walked over to me and was about to leave when I asked a question.  
"Xigbar, where do Heartless go when they're destroyed?" I asked. He turned to look at me.  
"They don't go anywhere," He answered, "They're gone. Only the hearts they held remain. But the hearts go somewhere: Kingdom Hearts."  
"So, if a Nobody like you or me is destroyed, does some part of us remain?" I asked.  
"As if," Xigbar scoffed, "We're not even supposed to 'be' in the first place. What's there to leave behind?"  
"Then whoever it was at Castle Oblivion–"  
"Gone," Xigbar finished.  
"And I'll never see them again?" I questioned.  
"Nope," Xigbar chuckled. I looked down at the ground.  
"Oh . . ." He turned back around to face the portal.  
"You coming?" He asked.  
"Huh? Oh . . . yeah." Xigbar walked through the portal as a sharp pain split through my head. "Ah!" I winced at the pain as I held my head, "What's going on?" That's when I fell to my knees and laid down on the warm sand before everything went black.

* * *

I looked around me. Everything was black. "Hello?" I called, my voice echoing, "Is anybody here?" There was no reply. Then there was a sudden flash of light that seemed like lightning.  
"Darkness is the only thing that remains in your heart." My Keyblade appeared in a swirl of shadows and blue sparks.  
"Who's there?!" I barked.  
"You don't remember me?" I just stood there as I felt the darkness closing in, suffocating me.  
"You better answer me!" I snapped. That's when I heard a wicked giggle and a girl around my age appeared in front of me. She actually looked almost identical to me.  
Her hair was in the same style, but she wasn't a blonde like me. She was a brunette. Her eyes were the same color of crimson as mine and she had an evil smile on her face. The only difference between us was her hair color.  
"The darkness is consuming your heart, Exchy," She sneered.  
"I don't have a heart, though," I replied.  
"Yes you do," The brunette smiled as she began to walk around me in circles. The only sound other than our voices was the echoing clicks of the heels of her boots as she walked, "That's the only way I could be here. I'm the dark side of you. The dark half of your heart. You even gave me a name. Don't you remember, Exchy?" That's when a familiar name echoed through my head. Heather.  
"Heather?" I repeated. The brunette, Heather, grinned.  
"So you do remember," She smiled. I was silent. "I thought you might want to know that you're heart is giving in to the darkness."  
"But, what about the Organization's coats?" I asked, "Weren't they supposed to protect me?"  
"They can't protect you if the darkness is inside you already," Heather laughed, "Soon, you shall be under my control!" And with that, she lunged at me. I tried to get away, but she was too fast. That's when I felt the darkness begin to stifle me and I couldn't breathe.

* * *

~Day 51~

I sudden sat up as my eyes flew open and I looked at the room around me. I was all alone in my room at the Organization. I sighed, realizing that it was all just a dream. A very realistic dream. I got out of bed, feeling a little shaky and uneasy, and made my way to The Grey Area.

I made one final strike and listened to the ear-piercing shriek of the Tailbunker. It exploded in a plume of darkness and its heart slowly rose up into the air. "Another heart," I smiled, my Keyblade disappearing in a swirl of shadows and blue sparks. "Hearts," I said to myself, thinking, "What did Heather mean when she said that my heart was being consumed in darkness? My power is darkness." I sighed and walked through the portal. It turns out, the whole time I was asleep, Axel didn't come back from his mission. Everyone thought he was really gone, but it seemed like I was the only one who really cared.

I walked into The Grey Area of the Castle That Never Was and saw a girl in the Organization's coat sitting on the couch. She was Number XV, Jexda. They had gotten a new member while I was asleep. The hood of her coat was on her head and she was completely silent, like Fox had been when he joined. I couldn't see her eyes or hair, but she seemed familiar in some way. I walked over to her, sat down beside her, and smiled.  
"Hi," I chimed, holding out my hand, "You're Jexda, right?" The Nobody looked down at my hand in hesitation before she shook it and replied.  
"Y-yeah. Who are you?"  
"My name's Exchy. Got it memorized?"

* * *

For a while after that, I only hung out with Jexda and Fox. It was fun hanging out with them and all, but I missed Axel. Every evening I would sit on the clock tower and eat ice-cream, alone.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there's the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it!


	5. Reunited

**A/N:** Hey guys! I decided to post another chapter because I'm extremely bored. Enjoy!

* * *

~Day 71~

I walked out into The Grey Area and was immediately greeted by Fox. "Morning, Exchy!" Fox chimed.  
"Morning," I yawned a reply. I looked at Fox and then asked him the question that came into mind. "Where's Jexda?"  
"Oh, I introduced her to Demyx," Fox replied, gesturing over to where our friend and the Melodious Nocturne sat on one of the white couches. Jexda was holding a hot pink sitar while Demyx was playing his blue one. "Jexda and Demyx both have the same weapon, just in different colors! I think she likes him." I laughed.  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" We walked over to where they were and we sat on the second couch that was beside the one they were on. Demyx held up a notebook and studied the notes and words he had been scribbled on the pages. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.  
"Demy is writing a song!" Jexda chimed. The blonde beside her narrowed his eyes at the words on the page and pulled a pencil off of his ear.  
"What rhymes with 'beautiful eyes?'" He asked. No one responded. "Whatever," He sighed, "Do you guys want to hear it?"  
"Go for it," I cheered. We all listened intently as he began strumming on his sitar and singing his new song.

I walked over to the Dark Corridor after yet another successful and easy mission. All I did was destroy a bunch of Shadow Globs that were allover Twilight Town and I got rid of every single one of them. I was about to leave when someone called my name.  
"Hey, Exchy!" I turned around to see a familiar redhead smiling at me. "How's it hanging?" He walked over to me as I stared in disbelief. "What's the matter?" He asked.  
"Axel?" I wondered aloud, "But . . . I thought you were gone! Castle Oblivion— the whole team was annihilated!" Axel laughed.  
"Correction: the weaklings were annihilated," He chuckled. I ran over to him and embraced him in a hug.  
"You had me so worried!" I cried. Axel laughed.  
"Worried?" He questioned, "Well, that's strange, considering you don't have a heart to feel with." I let go of him and looked at the ground. Hearts. Darkness. I shuddered as I recalled the dream in my mind, but quickly snapped out of it.  
"W-Wait here!" I cried, "I'll go buy us some ice-cream!" I dashed down the street as Axel watched me run.

We sat on the edge of the clock tower, laughing and eating our ice-cream. "I better check in with the boss," Axel smiled, holding his frozen treat as we looked at the sunset, "He'll kill me if I don't let him know that I've finished my mission."  
"You haven't RTC 'd yet?" I questioned.  
"Hmm? Nah."  
"Well, why come here?" I asked. Axel chuckled as he kept his eyes on the red sky.  
"Guess I just needed some time to relax."  
"I do, too," I smiled, "I've been worried about you for so long!" We both laughed and Axel looked at me.  
"Hey, your ice cream's melting," He smiled, "Eat up."  
"Thanks," I replied. I bit into my ice-cream and remembered how I had brought Fox up to the clock tower while he was gone and how I met Jexda. "You know, I started inviting Fox up here while you were gone."  
"Fox?" Axel replied, "Really?"  
"Sorry for not asking," I apologized, "I promised him that the three of us could have ice-cream together. Well, you know, once you got back. Oh, and we got another new member. Her name is Jexda." Axel looked back at the sky. "Fox, Jexda, and I are friends now, but you'll always be my best friend." He looked over at me and smiled a little as I smiled back.

* * *

~Day 72~

I walked into The Grey Area and saw Axel sitting on one of the couches as Zexion read at the other side of the room. I walked over to him and smiled.  
"Morning, Axel," I chimed.  
"Hey, Exchy," He replied.  
"We have a mission together today," I smiled.  
"We do?" Axel tilted his head to the side as he looked over at me.  
"Yeah. It's to the new world I went to when you were gone. Agrabah."  
"Alright," Axel smiled, "Let's get this mission over with so we can go have our ice-cream."  
"Yay!" I chimed.

I slammed the blade of my Oblivion down on the Large Armor's head, hard, and it disappeared in a plume of darkness, its heart rising up into the air. "Well, mission complete," Axel smiled, "Ready to head over to Twilight Town?"  
"Yeah," I smiled, "This heat is making me crave ice-cream." Axel laughed as we began walking out of the large temple that we had discovered and eventually made it back to the Dark Corridor.  
"That takes care of that," Axel smiled, "Ready to go?" My Keyblade disappeared as I nodded.  
"Yeah," I smiled.  
"Now for that ice-cream," Axel smiled, licking his lips as he walked through the portal. I laughed as I followed him to Twilight Town.

The sun shone down on Twilight Town as Axel and I ate our ice-cream. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of us nibbling on our frozen treats. That's when Axel broke the silence.  
"You're more outgoing now, you know that?" I looked over at him and laughed a little.  
"Yeah?" I smiled, "Well you are, too."  
"Me?" Axel questioned, "You think? Guess you must of rubbed off on me . . ."  
"What?" I asked. Axel chuckled and looked at the sunset.  
"Let's just say you can thank yourself that we get to sit here again and laugh like idiots over ice-cream," He smiled. I laughed and bit into my ice-cream as we looked back at the sunset. That's when I looked over at the corner that we walked around everyday to get to our spots on the tower's edge.  
"I guess Fox isn't going to show today," I sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll post up the next one as soon as I can.


	6. Dark Side

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted another chapter in a while. I was busy writing my other Pokemon story. anyway, here's the sixth chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

~Day 73~

I carefully snuck around in the new world that I was looking around in. I was lurking around Beast's Castle. I wasn't on a mission like the one Xigbar and I had done in Agrabah. I had an actual target to take down. But first, I had to find a way into the castle. I walked down the hallway and jumped onto a wooden crate, finding a large crack in the wall. I curiously peeked through it, realizing that I was just a little too short to see over it's edge. I got on my tiptoes and pulled myself onto the wall and found out that it was my way into the castle.

"Jackpot!" I whispered to myself. That's when I lost my balance and fell forward, dropping onto the floor of the castle. Thump! "Ow," I whined quietly as I sat up. I rubbed the sore spot on my head as my whole body ached. I didn't realize how far above the ground I really was before I fell. I got to my feet, still rubbing my head, as I looked around the room.

"It's awfully quiet," I told myself, "Is anybody home?" I turned around and my target suddenly appeared. A Sergeant. "There's my target!" I smiled. My Oblivion appeared in a whirl of shadows and blue sparks and I ran at my target, ready to destroy it and get to the clock tower. With just four swift cuts, the Heartless was gone. My Keyblade disappeared as I got out of my battling stance and smiled.

"Mission accomplished," I told myself proudly, "Time to RTC." That's when I heard a vicious roar. "What the?" I backed up a little as my eyes widened. I looked at the two staircases in front of me. "What was that?" I asked myself, "Another Heartless?" I thought for a moment. "Or . . . something besides the Heartless? Hmm . . ." I shook my head. "Well, orders were to RTC as soon as the mission was done. I better call it a day."

I looked up at the crevice I had fallen through earlier. "How do I get out, though?" I turned around and walked toward the front door, realizing that I was able to unlock it from the inside, and walked over to it. "Looks like this is the only way out. I'll just unbar the door . . ." I lifted up the heavy piece of wood that had locked the door and walked outside, feeling a cold gust of wind as I entered the courtyard. "Now, to get back to Twilight Town for some ice-cream," I smiled.

That evening, I waited up on the clock tower with my ice-cream, wondering where my favorite redhead was. "Where's Axel?" I asked myself. I hung my head and sighed. "I hope Fox is okay, whatever he's doing."

~Day 74~ 

I walked into The Grey Area, finding Axel sitting on the couch once again. "Where were you yesterday?" I asked.

"I was checking up on something," He replied, "Sorry. It was very important. Oh, and we have another mission together."

"Really?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah," He answered, "Apparently, Fox has gone missing. He left for his mission the other day and never came back."

"So, we have to find him?" Axel nodded again. "Alright. Come on." Axel stood up, opened a Dark Corridor, and lead me through it as we begun our mission.

I ran over to the tree in the middle of the woods outside of Twilight Town as Axel followed. We had been trying to figure out where Fox's target was, thinking that if we found it then we'd find him too. That's when we had learned about the tree in the middle of the woods from the chubby boy named Pence we had seen with the two other kids before. I looked back at Axel and he looked up into the tree.

"Hit it with your Keyblade," He insisted. I did as I was told and the treetop began to rustle.

"Is something there?" I asked. Axel grinned.

"Looks like we've got a live one here." That's when a string of treetops began to shake until it lead to the clearing in front of the familiar mansion I had gone to on my mission with Marluxia. "Hurry, Exchy!" Axel commanded as we began running, "Don't let it get away!"

"Right!" We both dashed into the clearing, ready to fight whatever was there. That's when a large chameleon-like Heartless appeared. "Do you think that's the one?" I asked, "Fox's target?"

"No wonder he had trouble," Axel replied, "It was blending right into the scenery." I looked up at the redhead.

"So, where's Fox?" I asked.

"Still trying to find it, probably."

"Are we going to take out this thing or what?" I asked. Axel grinned as his Charkrams appeared in a burst of flames and he got into battle position.

"Why not?" He replied. I gripped my Keyblade tighter and narrowed my eyes.

"Let's go!" We ran at it, ready to kill, and swiped at it a couple of times before it spun around and swept us away with its tail. I was flung backwards, barely landing on my feet, as I readied myself to attack again. That's when a familiar Nobody ran out of the bushes and toward the Heartless.

"Fox!" He stopped and looked back at me.

"Exchy?" That's when the Heartless' tongue shot out and hit Fox in the face. He was slammed onto the ground and seemed hurt.

"Fox!" I cried.

"Focus, Exchy!" Axel growled, running at the Heartless again, "We have to take that thing out first!" I ran after him and we began attacking again. I swiped at it a couple of times as Axel tried to hit it with his Charkrams. Axel cut it one last time and it disappeared into a plume of dark smoke, defeated as its heart floated up into the air. I ran back over to Fox to help him up.

"Fox! Are you okay?" I asked, getting him to his feet.

"Exchy?" He wondered aloud.

"Are you okay?! That looked like it hurt."

"I'm fine," Fox reassured me, "Thanks."

"I could really use an ice-cream after all that," Axel smiled.

"Me too," I laughed, "You want to join us, Fox?"

"Sure."

Axel, Fox, and I sat down on the edge, ready to receive our reward for a hard day's work. "Here yah go," Axel smiled, handing me two ice-creams. I handed one to Fox and kept the other one for me.

"Thanks," I smiled. Axel bit into his ice-cream as I nibbled on mine. I looked over at Fox. "Eat up," I laughed, "It's going to melt."

"I know," Fox sighed.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, looking over at him, "Not hungry?" Fox was silent.

"You want to talk about what happened?" I asked. He was still silent.

"We're here for you if you want to get it off your chest," Axel coaxed, "Right, Exchy?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "That's what friends are for."

"I just haven't failed a mission like that before," Fox admitted, seeming a little upset.

"It'll be alright," I reassured him, "Everyone fails every once in a while. At least you didn't pass out right after one of your missions like I did and was out cold for about a month."

"You what?!" Axel exclaimed, almost spitting out a bit of his ice-cream. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that!" I laughed, "I'm alright now. After Xigbar and I finish our first mission in Agrabah, I blacked out and was asleep for a month."

"What did you dream about?" Axel asked. I looked back at the sky.

"Nothing," I lied. We all gazed at the sunset as Fox finally bit into his ice-cream.

"Axel," He started, "Are you and I friends?" Axel scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Well, yeah," He replied, "Was there ever any doubt? Any friend of Exchy 's is a friend of mine."

"Thanks, guys," Fox smiled.

"Eat your ice-cream," Axel replied. We all looked back at the sunset and enjoyed the rest of our ice-cream together.

~Day 75~ 

I walked into The Grey Area and sat down beside Axel on one of the white couches. "I don't have a mission today," I chimed.

"Lucky," Axel whined, "I have to go to Twilight Town and find a whole bunch of Organization emblems that are lying around."

"Well, do you still want to grab ice-cream after your mission?" I asked.

"Since when do I not?" Axel laughed. He stood up and opened a Dark Corridor. "I better get started," He smiled, "I'll see you at sunset."

"See yah!" I smiled. And with that, he left. That's when Jexda walked over to me.

"Going on a date, huh?" She giggled. She always thought Axel and I were together.

"It's not like that," I growled.

"Whatever," She smiled, "I'm going to go start my mission with Demyx. Don't have too much fun on your date!" She turned around and ran down the hallway before I could correct her. I sighed and got up. I had absolutely nothing to do since Fox, Jexda, and Axel all had missions. 

I walked around on the stairway called Twilight's View, knowing that everyone else was already out on their missions and Saix was probably keeping Xemnas company. I often roamed the castle at night, but today I didn't have anything better to do. I looked out a large window and saw the darkened sky and the large city that laid outside of The Castle That Never Was.

"What's it like outside the Organization?" I wondered to myself. That's when I heard a familiar voice.

"Darkness is all that's left in your heart." I spun around, but saw that I was alone. I was the only person there. I remembered my dream.

"Heather," I growled. I heard an evil laugh and felt a sharp pain in my head. I fell to my knees as I held my head. "My friends will get you for this!" I snapped.

"They can't protect you from yourself," Heather laughed, "Soon, your body shall be mine!" I winced as the pain intensified and I blacked out like how I had in Agrabah.

I was once again in the pitch-black darkness of my dreams. I was all alone again, until the familiar brunette appeared before me. "You!" I growled, "What do you want from me?"

"Everything that you have, I have," She replied, "Don't you see? We are the same person!"

"How?" I asked in a low snarl.

"I'm the dark side of you that you refuse to show. I was lurking in the darkest corners of your mind and slowly started to take control. Why do you think you have red eyes now instead of hazel?" I stepped back and tried to call upon my Keyblade, but it failed. "Hah!" Heather mocked, "I've already gained control of your Keyblade! Now to take the rest of you. Maybe when I get control I can show that precious little redhead of yours how to really fight."

"No!" I roared, "I won't let you! And if you do anything to Axel, I swear–" I paused when I saw my Keyblade appear in Heather's hand.

"I'm taking control now," She growled, aiming the end of the Oblivion's blade at me. Just before she was about to attack me, I was quickly jolted awake.

* * *

**A/N:** So there's your guy's new chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll get the next one up as soon as I can, but now I have to balance my new Pokemon story, school and this story, so it may take a while. And one last thing I want to say: thanks for reading!


	7. Vacation Day

**A/N:** Hey guys! I got really bored again since I'm one of the few students who didn't go on the field trip at school, so here's your next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**~Day 97~**

I sat up in alarm and realized I was in my room again, lying on my bed. I looked beside me and saw a certain redhead looking at me with worried eyes.

"Exchy! Are you alright?" He asked.

"Heather," I panted, "My Keyblade . . . Hearts . . . Darkness . . ." I shivered at the last word.

"Woah, calm down," Axel laughed, "I think you were having a nightmare. Don't worry. It's just a dream."

"Just a dream?" I said to myself, calming down a little. I held out my hand and tried to call upon my Keyblade and it appeared like usual. I looked at my Oblivion and sighed. Maybe it was just a dream after all.

"Well, you have a mission today," Axel reported, handing me a yellow folder full of papers, "You're being tested today." I pulled out a piece of paper and read it. I had to break a whole bunch of jars, and that was it. "You should go get it done so we can get ice-cream."  
"Alright," I smiled. Axel left the room as I looked on my night stand to find a bunch of popsicle sticks. I counted them and found one for everyday I was asleep. I smiled and got out of bed, leaving them there.

I ran around in the Hall of Empty Melodies, breaking jars like I was assigned to. Little did I know that most of the jars contained Heartless called Samurai, but I could wipe them out easily. I started fighting off two of them at once so I could break the last jar. Just as I made one final strike at the two, destroying them at the same time, I also ended up bashing the last jar. I smiled with triumph as my Oblivion disappeared in a burst of shadows.

"Well, that takes care of that," I smiled, "Now to go get some ice-cream."

I ran over to my spot between Fox and Axel as they smiled. "Sorry I'm late," I apologized as I sat down. Fox handed me an ice-cream and I smiled. "I didn't know there were going to be Heartless in the jars." Axel laughed.

"That's how they got me when I was being tested the other day," He smiled, "I just bashed all the jars and ignored the Samurai."

"I destroyed them," I chimed. We continued eating our ice-cream. "Hey, Axel," I started, "I can't remember anything from before the Organization. Does that mean that I just became existent or something?" The two boys looked at me. Axel laughed.

"No," He smiled, "You just can't remember your past, that's all."

"Past?" I repeated.

"Yeah," Fox smiled, "It's like, when I was a somebody. That was my past."

"Everybody has one," Axel added.

"Oh, I get it now," I chimed. I bit into my ice-cream as Axel and Fox did the same. We all looked at the red sky and smiled.

* * *

**~Day 117~**

I walked out of the arena of Olympus Coliseum as a much stronger and taller man walked past me. Xigbar and I had been assigned to go to a new world where I was mistaken for a wannabe hero of some sort and was left there by him so I could work on my training or whatever. I didn't care who the other guy that was walking past me was. I just wanted to get to Twilight Town to relax. I was all sorts of tired after what this strange creature named Phil made me go through. I walked through the Dark Corridor, ready to leave and go eat some ice-cream to cool me down.

"Exchy must be working late," Fox sighed as he watched the sunset. Axel laughed.

"I hope Xigbar isn't giving her too hard of a time," He smiled.

"Yeah . . ." Everything was silent. "Hey, Axel." Axel looked over at Fox.

"Hmm?"

"You know how we were talking about how we all have pasts?" Fox asked, "I wonder how Exchy feels when she sits here everyday and eats her ice-cream. I mean, she can't remember her past, but does that mean it doesn't feel familiar either?" Axel shook his head.

"She said that looking at the sunset seemed familiar on her first day," He replied, "She even said that Saix and I seemed like she had met us before and that the ice-cream tasted familiar too." They looked at the sunset and continued eating their ice-cream as I rounded the corner.

"Hey, guys," I chimed, "How were your missions today?"

* * *

**~Day 118~**

I opened my tired eyes and looked at my alarm clock. "Oh no!" I cried, snapping into reality, "I overslept!" I jumped out of bed and ran into The Grey Area, not realizing that I was still in my red and black PJ pants and black tank top. I ran into the room, hoping that Xemnas wouldn't kill me for being late, when I realized that the only person in there was Axel. I looked at him and realized he was wearing black pants with a red T-shirt and red and white sneakers instead of his usual black coat, boots, and everything else. He actually looked like a regular person.

"Nice PJ's," He laughed. I looked down at my clothes and realized that I forgot to get dressed.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically, "Where's Saix? Usually he's here with my mission folder."

"You didn't hear?" Axel questioned, "Today's a vacation day!"

"Vacation?"

"Yeah," Axel smiled, "You get to do whatever you want today. Fox already left before I woke up, so I think he got what the notice taped on the wall says. Demyx came up to me this morning and told me he was taking Jexda to Atlantis too, but I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me in Twilight Town for the day."

"Sure," I smiled.

I ran after Axel as he dashed away with my ring that I had bought from the little Moogle at The Castle That Never Was.

"Axel!" I yelled. He laughed as he began to speed up. I dashed after him, running at a full sprit to get my ring back. "Get back here you little thief!" I laughed. Axel chuckled as he kept running to Twilight Town's Sandlot. I quickly sped up to catch up to him. That's when I jumped onto one of the benches and finally tackled him to the ground.

"Ah!" We both rolled around on the ground and stopped to where he was pinned under me. I grabbed his wrists, held his hands up above his head, and laughed as I sat on him in an awkward position.

"Got you!" I giggled. Axel grinned up at me and laughed.

"That looks so wrong." I quickly jumped off of Axel at the sound of Fox's voice.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, my face burning.

"Just for a couple minutes," Fox smiled, "And quit blushing. It wouldn't surprise me." Axel sat up and handed my ring back to me as I sat beside him. We both laughed as he helped me up and we started walking with Fox. "Hey, Exchy," Fox smiled, "Out of all of the guys in the Organization, who do you like most?" I laughed.

"You and Axel, of course! I barely even know anyone else as it is. Besides, you guys are way cooler than most of them. And Fox, you're like my little brother."

"Aww!" Fox cried, "How adorable! What do you think of Axel as?" I glared at Fox as my Oblivion appeared. He quickly became silent, knowing very well that I could do with my Keyblade. It disappeared from my hand and we all smiled as we walked toward the ice-cream stand.

We sat on the clock tower as I nibbled on my ice-cream and watched the kids that were playing tag down below. "What's going on down there?" Axel asked, "Are those kids on summer vacation?" He hesitated for a moment. "Nah, can't be," He decided, "It's too early."

"Summer vacation?" I wondered aloud. Axel looked over at me.

"Yeah," He smiled, "It's a dream come true. A whole month off."

"A month?!" Axel nodded.

"I wouldn't mind having a month off," Fox chimed.

"I'm sure their teachers dish out plenty of homework," Axel smiled, "It's over before you can blink."

"I wouldn't mind lounging up here everyday for a month," I cheered.

"Most kids spend summer vacation just hanging out with their friends. They save all of their homework until the last minute and help each other finish it."

"That sounds fun, I guess," I smiled. Axel laughed.

"Yeah. I haven't really thought about it much since becoming a Nobody."

"So, did you end up going anywhere?" I asked Fox.

"No," He answered, "Why? Did you guys go somewhere without me?"

"No," Axel shook his head, "But Exchy went somewhere. She stayed in dreamland longer than usual, because I shut off her alarm clock." All three of us laughed and looked at the sunset. "Tomorrow, it's back to work."

"Yeah . . ." I sighed.

"I hope we get another vacation soon," Fox smiled.

"Oh, before I forget," Axel started, "I might not see you guys for a little while."

"Why?" I questioned.

"They're sending me out on recon for a few days," Axel sighed.

"Where?" Fox asked.

"Can't tell," Axel chuckled.

"What do you mean, 'can't tell?'" I asked.

"It's classified."

"But I thought we were friends," Fox whined.

"Hey, I'm not about to tell you all my dark secrets," Axel laughed, "Got it memorized? I bet you keep a thing or two from me."

"I don't have any dark secrets," I replied. I remembered my dream as Axel laughed again. Dark.

"Relax, would yah? I'm kidding. I just got to keep my mouth shut about it, or else Saix will get on my case. You know how he gets." I nodded and laughed a little.

"Yeah."

"Try not to mess everything up while I'm gone," Axel laughed.

"Why would we do that?" Fox asked.

"Well, considering your track record," Axel pointed out.

"Hey, don't make me come over there!" Fox warned humorously. We all laughed and looked at the sunset.

Axel started walking down the hallway when a familiar voice stopped him. "What took you?" The redhead turned around to see Saix standing there, seeming emotionless like usual.

"It's my vacation," Axel pointed out, "I can take all the time I want. Since when do I have to check in with you?"

"You think she can actually love you again," Saix realized. Axel was silent. "Go get ready," The Lunar Diviner hissed.

"Yes, sir, whatever you say." Axel rolled his eyes. Saix turned around and growled a little.

"You've changed." And with that, he walked away, leaving Axel there to go back to his room and get ready.

Meanwhile, Jexda and I were sitting on my bed in my room, talking about the guys. "I think I like Demyx," Jexda confessed.

"That isn't very surprising," I smiled, "You know that he's been telling the guys that the song he's writing is about you, right?"

"Really?!" The girl's eyes sparkled like diamonds. I nodded and smiled.

"I think he likes you too." Everything was silent.

"Did you know that Demyx has abs?" Jexda asked randomly. I laughed.

"No. Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. But he really does!" We both laughed as I smiled at her.

"Let me guess, you saw them when you went to the beach?" Jexda nodded. After a little while longer of talking, Jexda left, I wrote a little in my journal, and I went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So there's the next chapter. I'm still working on the second chapter of my Pokemon story and I really need to post something up on my Fiction Press account, so it may take a while for the next one to come up. I only posted this one because I thought I could just post it really quick. I hope you liked it!


	8. Words

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back! Since I just posted a new chapter to my Pokemon story, I thought it would be fair to give you guys a new chapter. Also, thank you for over 200 views! You guys are great! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**~Day 119~**

Xaldin and I walked over to the door of the beast's room in Beast's Castle.

"This is the beast's room?' He questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'll take a look inside." I turned around and looked in the room. Paintings were scratched by large claws, mirrors were shattered, expensive looking pieces of furniture were broken, and the curtains to the windows were torn, but there was no sign of the infamous beast of Beast's Castle. "Looks like he's out." That's when I spotted a table somewhere in the room where something glowing and sparkling with red light was captured under a glass dome. "There's something at the far side of the room," I reported. That's when I realized Xaldin was in the room. He walked over to the shining object and observed it.

"My, my . . ."

"Xaldin, how did you–" I paused and thought about how Dark Corridors could warp us anywhere we wanted.

"This rose . . ." He started, examining the glowing object, "I sense a power in it. The beast must hold it quite dear." He opened another Dark Corridor and left the room. When he reappeared behind me I turned and looked at him. "We have made quite a discovery, haven't we?" He chuckled.

"You mean the rose?" I questioned, "What do you care about some flower?"

"Well, tell me what you make of it." I analyzed my thoughts for a moment.

"It looked important to him. He obviously takes really good care of it."

"Precisely, Exchy," Xaldin smiled, "That is no ordinary rose. To him, at least, it seems to hold more value than anything else in the castle. You saw the room. It was in tatters. Save one corner."

"Maybe that's why he's been fighting the Heartless," I wondered aloud, "He wants to protect the rose?"

"Of course," Xaldin replied, "Some strange power surrounds it. The Heartless are drawn to it."

"Then, his fight is far from over," I realized.

"Our work here is done, Exchy," Xaldin acknowledged, "The beast's weakness is clear."

"It is?" I wondered aloud.

"To hold something dear is to let it hold you. His heart is in thrall to it, don't you see? And that, Exchy, is ample weakness."

"I'm not sure I follow," I replied.

"Nor should you. You have no heart to love with. Come. We return." And with that, Xaldin and I left Beast's Castle.

I rounded the corner and saw Fox already in his spot. "You're here early," I smiled. He looked over at me and smiled back.

"Work was easy today," He replied.

"I guess Axel's still out on the classified mission, huh?" I sighed, walking over to my spot and sitting down. I held an ice-cream in my hand as I stared at the sunset and took a bite. Fox looked over at me.

"So where'd they send you, Exchy?" He asked. I looked up at the red sky.

"Beast's Castle with Xaldin," I answered, "Well, the castle's master does has something he wants to protect. Something he cares about."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but Xaldin says it's a weakness," I replied.

"Why would caring about something be a weakness?" Fox asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get it either." We looked back at the sunset and ate our ice-cream before I spoke up again. "I hope Axel comes home soon."

I sat in my room and flipped to a clean page in my journal. I grabbed my sharpened pencil and began writing.

**~ Weakness ~**

_Xaldin and I were partnered up in our mission today. We went to Beast's Castle. We found out about this really pretty rose that the castle's master cares about. Xaldin said that caring for something is a weakness. I didn't really get what he meant. Fox didn't either when I told him about it. I know I care about Fox and Axel. Fox is like my little brother, while Axel . . . I don't know how to describe it. I think I like him. Does that mean that Axel is my weakness?_

I looked up at the large Kingdom Heart that had formed outside my window and sighed. Why was I thinking about Axel so much?

* * *

**~Day 149~**

I walked over to the Dark Corridor that was waiting for me. I had finished my mission in a new world called Halloween Town with ease and was ready to go get some ice-cream at the clock tower. I was about to leave when I heard a voice behind me.

"Trick or treat!"

"Huh?" I turned around and a kid threw a pumpkin shaped bomb at me. It exploded right by my face as my eyes widen. "Ah!" I stepped back as the smoke disappeared. I glared at the three kids in front of me. One was dressed as a witch, the one who threw the bomb was dressed as a devil, and the last was dressed as a skeleton. They laughed and quickly ran off.

"What was that about?!" I growled, clenching my fists. I was pretty quick to anger. I sighed and calmed myself down. "I should get back . . ." I turned back around and was about to walk through the Dark Corridor when I felt a sudden pain split through my head and heard Heather's voice.

"Your time is almost up," She warned. I held onto my head and winced at the pain.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled.

"You can't leave yourself alone, Exchy."

Fox sat on the clock tower, eating his ice-cream. He let out a sigh as he looked at the burning sun. Axel hadn't come back from his mission yet and I wasn't there. That's when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Fox!" He looked over at the grinning redhead.

"You're back," Fox smiled.

"Yeah, I just got home." Axel walked over to his spot on the edge of the clock tower and looked at the burning sun as he held his ice-cream. "How you holding up?" He asked, "Where's Exchy?"

"She's not here yet," Fox sighed, "But I bet she'll be happy to see you. She missed you so much!" Axel smiled and they looked out at the sinking sun. "It's getting late. This isn't like her."

Meanwhile, back at The Castle That Never Was, I was sitting on my bed, clearly in pain as Saix watched from the doorway with an emotionless gaze. "You were a mistake to begin with," He growled.

"Shut up!" I barked, holding my head.

"You're a disgrace to the Organization." Saix turned to leave. "You couldn't even deal with the dark side of your heart. You're not a Nobody. You're a useless thing." The bluenette left before I finally passed out, falling forward onto the bed. I didn't fall asleep for a long time though. I woke up the next morning. 

* * *

**~Day 150~**

I made one final swipe at the Dark Follower's hand and Xaldin and I ran to take cover as the gigantic Heartless fell to the floor and disappeared in a purple haze. I had woken up that morning tired and completely drained of my energy. It was almost like I wasn't getting any rest from sleep anymore. That's when Xaldin and I had been paired up for a mission together to Beast's Castle.

"Toothless," Xaldin muttered, "Come, Exchy. Our mission is over." I looked over at the taller man.

"Right," I nodded. That's when we heard a loud roar. "What was that?!" I cried.

"Our beastly host, I'd imagine," Xaldin answered, unfazed as he looked up where the stairs lead. I turned around and looked in the same direction.

"It came from his room," I noted, "Did something happen?" Xaldin turned around fully.

"Hmm, I wonder," He replied, "Come. We'll take a look." He began walking up the stairs as I followed. We walked down the familiar hallway and eventually to the door of the beast's room. We heard the roar again, although this time it sounded more vicious. There was a loud thud and his deep, growling voice could be heard through the cracked door.

"The last rose petal is about to fall . . . When it does, I'll lose." There was another loud thud. "No! I can't bear it. I don't even want to think about it!" I looked at the door in confusion.

"The rose?" I wondered aloud. Xaldin looked at the ground as I looked up at him.

"How fascinating," He grinned, "Then his beastly form must be tied to it somehow."

"It's related to the spell?" I questioned. Xaldin looked at the doors again.

"Yes. It seems if he doesn't complete some task in the rose's lifetime, he stays a beast." I began to think for a moment.

"One of his servants did mention something about time running out."

"The key to his cursed form . . . Heh, this morsel will prove useful." I looked up at Xaldin.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'd only waste my time attempting to explain it to you," He scoffed, "Come along. We must return."

Fox sat on the edge of the clock tower as Axel joined him. He sat down and smiled at him as Fox bit into his ice-cream. "Where's Exchy?" He asked.

"Haven't seen her today," Fox shrugged. Axel looked down at the ground.

"That's unlike her," He sighed. He bit into his ice-cream as Fox took a bite of his again.

"Hey Axel . . ." Axel looked over at him.

"Huh?"

"Do you think Exchy will be alright?" He asked.

"Of course," Axel nodded, "She'll be just fine." Fox looked down at the ground far below and sighed.

"I hope. She hasn't been acting like herself lately. I wonder what's wrong." They sat there and Fox watched the rest of his ice-cream melt.

Meanwhile, back in my room, I was sitting on my bed, contemplating the words Saix had said to me before I had passed out the other night. His voice echoed in my head. "You're a mistake. You're a disgrace to the Organization. You couldn't even deal with the dark side of your heart. You're not a Nobody. You're a useless thing." I buried my face in my arms and tears began to leak from my eyes. I must have had a heart if I could cry and if his words could hurt as bad as they did. Jexda walked into the room and saw me sitting on my bed. I guess I looked pretty bad, because she sat beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. I shuddered under her touch.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I didn't reply. I just sat there, seeming severely depressed. When I finally did answer, she didn't seem to believe me.

"I-I'm fine," I replied, "Just . . . go hang out with Demyx or something. I'll be alright."

* * *

**A/N:** So there's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	9. Hearts

**A/N:** Hey guys! Anyway, I decided to post another chapter. Thanks so much for over 300 view! Enjoy.

* * *

**~Day 151~**

I walked into The Grey Area, tired again. Saix glared at me from across the room as Axel walked over to me. "Morning, Exchy," He chimed, "Where were you yesterday? Fox and I were waiting on the clock tower."

"You were? Sorry . . ."

"It's alright," Axel smiled. That's when Saix walked over to us.

"Exchy," He said emotionlessly. I glared up at him. "You have a mission in Twilight Town today. I recommend that you actually finish this one."

"What?" Axel looked over at me with a confused look as I continued to cast a glare on Saix.

"For your information, I did complete my mission!" I snapped, "Something just came up before I could get through the Dark Corridor and you know that!" He dropped a yellow folder on the ground and looked down at me.

"Pick it up and get on your missions." And with that, he walked away. I shot a dirty look in his direction and begrudgingly picked up the folder.

"Jerk," I growled.

"Don't worry about him," Axel sighed, "He's just acting like a total jerk to you because he knows everyone likes you more than him. Well, except for Larxene." I opened the folder, pulled out a paper, and sighed.

"Whatever." I opened a Dark Corridor and started my mission.

I walked out of the Dark Corridor and into the light of Twilight Town. "Stupid Saix," I muttered to myself, "Always getting on my back. I'm doing my missions, aren't I? And what does he do all day? Sit by Xemnas' side like a lost puppy? Kingdom Hearts, I just wish he would stop and realize how much of a jerk he is." I looked up at the clock tower and saw a familiar figure standing up near the edge. "Is that?" I squinted my eyes a little before they widened. I ran through the doors of the clock tower's base. I ran over to the edge and saw him standing there.

"Hey, Fox," I smiled. He looked over at me as I stared back at him.

"Exchy?" I walked over to him.

"Don't you have a mission?" I asked.

"Yeah," Fox smiled, "They sent me here today."

"Really? Me too . . ." We both looked at the burning sun. I let out a sigh as I began to feel as if I had no energy again. "Fox, I'm sorry," I apologized. He looked over at me. "I should have come up to the clock tower yesterday."

"Whatever. It didn't bother me."

"I was upset," I sighed, "I had to be taken back to the castle the other day by Saix. I finished my mission, but couldn't get back through the Dark Corridor. Something came up. Saix was so mad, he called me a 'mistake.'"

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts! Do you want me to go kill him?" My eyes narrowed as I clenched my hands into fists.

"I don't really care," I growled, "Just don't trouble yourself about it. That jerk can call me whatever he wants. I can take it."

"Hey, Exchy. Why don't we work together today?" Fox suggested. I looked over at him.

"Huh? How?"

"Let's double up our missions," Fox explained, "If we team up, we should be able to cut through the work faster." I hesitated for a moment but then accepted.

"Well . . . okay!" I chimed, "Maybe we'll finish early and have more time for ice-cream."

We sat on the edge of the Clock Tower after we finished our missions. Fox bit into his ice-cream as I sat there, deep in thought.

"Wonder where Axel is," He said. He looked at the sun and laughed. "Guess we got work done a little too fast, huh?" I remained silent. I didn't feel like talking much. My nightmare of Heather flashed through my head.

**~ Flashback ~**

"That blue haired guy was right," Heather mocked me as I laid there on the ground before her, "You are just a mistake."

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Stop what?" The brunette asked, "Telling the truth? You should just give up now. I've almost got full control over you. I can't wait to meet your little friend and that one girl who likes the guitar player and that precious redhead of yours."

"You lay a hand on them and I'll tear you apart!" I snapped.

"Face it, Exchy. You're too weak to help yourself or protect your friends. You aren't worth anyone's affection."

**~ End of Flashback ~**

"Exchy? Hey . . . Exchy." I was quickly snapped back to reality as I looked over at Fox. "What's the matter with you today?" He asked. I hung my head.

"Sorry," I sighed, "My mind's off today." We were both silent for a moment. "Fox, why are we doing all of this? Working for the Organization?" Fox hesitated.

"What do you mean?" He wondered aloud, "So we can get hearts of our own, right?" I looked over at him.

"Why? What do we need hearts for?" Fox shook his head.

"I don't know. But I guess once we have them, we'll know, right?" I looked down again.

"Maybe," I sighed, "I just wish I knew what I was doing here. How I got here . . . I started having the strangest dreams."

"Really?" Fox wondered aloud. I nodded.

"I don't get any rest from sleeping anymore. They're like haunting nightmares about . . ." I stopped and closed my eyes and sighed. "Forget about it. It's nothing important. I just get these nightmares and I can't get any rest." I looked at Fox and added bitterly, "Maybe it's because I'm a mistake." Fox shook his head.

"You're not a mistake." I was silent as I looked at the blazing sunset and stood up to leave.

"Well, that's how everyone else views me." I walked away as Fox shouted over to me.

"Exchy wait–" It was too late. I was already gone. Fox hung his head and was silent for a moment until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Fox," Axel grinned.

"Hey, Axel," Fox sighed. The redhead walked over to the edge and sat down in his spot.

"Exchy couldn't make it again today?" He questioned.

"You just missed her."

* * *

I glared up at the brunette. I was once again defeated as she held my Oblivion in her grip. "I won't let you win!" I yelled.

"We'll just see about that," Heather smirked, pointing the end of my own Keyblade at me. I closed my eyes tight as there was a blinding flash of light.

"No!" My own voice echoed in my head as the light faded into total darkness.

* * *

**~Day 152~**

Jexda and I thanked the ghost dog that had helped us track down the Heartless as we stood in front of the Dark Corridor. "Thanks little guy," I smiled, "What was your name again?"

"Thanks Zero!" Jexda chimed. I looked over at her with a confused expression on my face. "I know his owner." The ghost dog barked and seemed to smile at us. I pulled a bone out of my pocket.

"Here's to show our thanks." The ghost dog took the bone out of my hand and barked happily. Jexda looked over at me.

"I'm going to go hang out with Jack and Sally for a while," She smiled.

"Alright," I nodded, "I'll see you later."

"Bye. See yah at home." She walked down the road with the ghostly canine and disappeared. After a moment, I turned around to face the Dark Corridor when I got another headache.

"No!" I growled, "Not this time! You and Saix are wrong! I'm not a mistake!" I quickly pulled myself through the Dark Corridor, falling to my knees when I reappeared in The Grey Area of the Castle That Never Was. In just seconds I had grasped the attention of Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Saix.

"Give up, Exchy," Heather's voice echoed in my head. The pain seemed to become sharper.

"Never!" I shouted, gaining confused looks from everyone but Saix, "I can't let you win!" That's when the pain intensified. "Ah! Stop messing with my head!"

"You can never defeat me," Heather laughed, "I'm stronger, faster, and smarter. You can never escape the dark side of your heart. It's a part of you that can't be forgotten." I winced as the pain worsened and cried out.

"Ah! No! Stop!" I gripped my head tighter and tighter as tears began to form in my eyes.

"There's no stopping me." I tensed every muscle in my body and then fell forward, finally laying on the cold, hard floor. I struggled to even breathe. "Soon, I shall take control."

"No . . . I won't . . . let you . . ." I finally blacked out as Demyx, Luxord, and Marluxia jumped off of the couches and rushed to my side. I was out cold.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts!" Demyx cried, "Did we just witness Exchy having a mental breakdown or something?!" Luxord grabbed my wrist out of habit and felt for a pulse.

"There's a pulse," He noted, "Wait. Nobodies don't have hearts to give off a pulse."

"Then," Marluxia wonder aloud, "That means she's a–"

"Yes," Saix interrupted, "She was never one of us. She has a heart and what you three just saw was the dark side of her heart starting to take control. You guys didn't think her real eye color was crimson, did you?" The guys looked at each other with confused and stunned expressions on their faces.

Meanwhile, Fox and Axel sat up on the clock tower with their ice-cream. "I don't think Exchy 's okay," Fox sighed.

"Why would you say that?" Axel asked.

"She said she's been having nightmares lately and that she's not getting energy from sleeping anymore," Fox answered, "You don't think it could be . . . her, do you?"

"Heather?" Axel looked over at Fox with a serious look on his face, "The last time Exchy had nightmares from Heather, she–" He stopped mid-sentence and quickly jumped up, dropping his ice-cream as he opened a Dark Corridor. "We have to get to her, now!" Fox jumped up, ate the last part of his ice-cream, and dropped the stick as both of the boys raced through the portal Axel had opened. They instantly found themselves in The Grey Area of the Castle That Never Was, where I had collapsed just a while ago. Demyx, Luxord, and Marluxia, who were all sitting on the couch again, looked at the two with wide eyes as Axel charged over to them.

"Where's Exchy?" He asked. He seemed the most serious he had ever been before in front of the three boys before.

"I-In her room," Demyx spoke up, pointing at the hallway behind the redhead, "She collapsed earlier."

"We're too late!" Fox cried. Axel stood there, eyes wide and seeming like his nonexistent heart had shattered into a million pieces. Without another word, Axel dashed down the hallway and threw open the door to my room. He rushed to my side as Fox started running in the direction the redhead had.

"Exchy!" He yelled, grabbing my hand. Fox scampered up the hallway and peered into the room as the other three boys followed and did the same. Saix watched Axel and the spying boys from the doorway across the hall where Fox's room was. He simply walked back up the hallway, almost as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**~Day 171~**

I slowly opened my eyes as I began to regain consciousness. I realized I was in my room like every other time I had woken up from a nightmare about Heather, but there was something different about waking up this time. I felt the warm embrace of something other than the blankets of my bed and I was nearly sitting up in the corner. Fox was asleep in a chair beside my bed, his head resting on the mattress that was covered by sheets and blankets. He was out cold, but seemed so exhausted. I looked down at a pair of arms that held me close, noticing the black sleeves of his coat and his matching gloves. I could feel the warm breath of the person that was holding me on the side of my neck and for a split second I could have sworn I could feel and hear a heart beating. I looked at the redhead that was holding me like a child would do to a stuffed toy as he slept.

"Axel?" I whispered, nudging him a little, "Axe, wake up." He slowly opened his dazed emerald green eyes and looked at me. That's when they widened and he became more awake.

"Exchy?" I smiled as he began to blush. Laughing, I nuzzled him affectionately as Fox began to wake up.

"I had you worried, huh?"

I walked back into the courtyard of Beast's Castle, exhausted from my battle with a large machinelike Heartless on the bridge. Earlier, the Heartless had vaulted the beast of Beast's Castle over the large wall that surrounded the castle and the beast was still lying there. I looked over at the large creature from where I stood until I heard a voice.

"No! Oh no!"

"Someone's coming," I told myself. The large castle doors flew open and a girl with brown hair ran out of the large building. She dashed over to the beast and kneeled down beside him.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly, "Are you alright?" The beast slowly opened his eyes and looked at the girl.

"Belle . . . Get back inside . . ." He warned, "It's too dangerous . . ." The girl, Belle, nodded.

"I'm taking you with me," She asserted. The creature looked away.

"No . . . I have to stop . . . those things . . ."

"But they're gone," Belle cheered, "You don't have to fight anymore."

"Good . . ." The beast panted, "That's good. I managed to keep them from . . . getting in . . ."

"Please," Belle pleaded, "You must stop doing this. It's too much. If something were to happen to you . . . I don't know what I'd–" The beast looked up at the seemingly upset brunette.

"Belle . . . I couldn't bear to see you . . . or the others hurt. A master protects his castle . . . I don't want to lose you."

"I'm right here," Belle sighed. I began to think for a moment.

"So he wasn't fighting to protect the rose," I thought, "He was protecting the people in the castle. Protecting her." I looked over at the two. "She's what matters most to him. But . . . Xaldin said it was the rose." That's when I heard a familiar voice.

"Cloying nonsense." I jumped a little as I spun around to see Xaldin behind me.

"When did you get here?!" I asked.

"That's none of your concern," He replied, "Love from a beast? How utterly ridiculous."

"Love?" I wondered aloud. Why did it sound so familiar?

"It's an emotion," Xaldin replied, "The one deluding those two as we speak." I looked down at the ground.

"Oh . . ."

"They think that the power of love will save them?" He scoffed, "That's the stuff of poetry, not practicality." I looked up at him.

"Love is a power?" I questioned.

"None you or I will ever grasp. Nor will they, for long. The love between them will wither and die. Love never lasts."

"But you don't have a heart," I pointed out, "How would you know?"

"I have eyes and a brain," Xaldin replied bluntly, "We have no further business here. Try not to dawdle." He turned around and walked away. I hung my head.

"Why does the word love seem so familiar?" I wondered aloud, "Is love fighting to protect what's important to you? Where does its power come from?" That's when I felt another headache.

"Not this again!" I growled, "Heather!"

"Hey, here comes the hard worker," Axel laughed as Fox walked over to his spot on the edge. He sat down beside the redhead and held his ice-cream.

"Exchy around?" He asked.

"Haven't seen her," Axel sighed.

"Oh . . ."

"Somebody's got to talk to that girl."

"It's her choice if she wants to come join us or not," Fox pointed out.

"I know," Axel sighed, "But she's had me worried since she collapsed."

"Axel, I need to ask you something."

"What's up?" Axel asked, "Did something happen?" Fox shook his head.

"Nah, it's just . . . This is going to sound stupid." He paused and looked over at Axel. "Do you love Exchy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you love her?" Fox asked. Axel scratched the back of his head and hesitated for a moment.

"Well, Exchy acts like a best friend should," Axel replied, "I'm not sure what you're meaning by love, but I think I have begun to like her as more than a friend. So, yes. I do love her."

"Oh . . ." Fox turned to looked at the burning sun. "I think she loves you, too."

"Oh, really?" Fox nodded. "And how would you know that?" That's when Fox pulled my journal out of his pocket.

"She's never been good at hiding things from me," The ginger grinned.

* * *

"Your time's almost up. Those that love you will be destroyed."

"You're not going to win, Heather," I growled, "And besides. Fox and Axel are Nobodies. They can't love." The brunette started to walk around me, mocking me.

"You ignorant girl," She scoffed, "Don't you see how your precious little redhead feels. He's been developing a heart and has learned to love."

"Love?" I wondered aloud, "Who?"

"You, and it's pretty clear that you like him too, considering how he's on your mind all day."

"Shut up!" I snapped. I ran at Heather with my Oblivion Keyblade in hand, but she quickly teleported out of the way and reappeared behind me. She spun me around and slammed me up against a nonexistent wall, grabbing my neck. She held me up above the ground so it became much harder to breathe.

"You can't . . . take control!"

"And why not?" I gripped her hand as it tightened around my throat. I gasped and struggled to get a breathe as I cringed.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the views! You guys are great!


	10. Tower Bells

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I forgot that I had left it at a cliffhanger. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**~Day 193~**

My eyes flew open and I yelled the name of the redhead beside me. "Axel!" I quickly pulled him into a hug and buried my face into his shoulder. I couldn't hold it in as I began to cry. The dream I had was just too real and I was so glad that I woke up. At first, he was stunned by my sudden reaction, not sure of what to do, but then began to comfort me.

"It's alright, Exchy," Axel replied in a soothing voice, holding me, "Everything's going to be alright." I looked up at the redhead. I knew what he said wasn't true, but I started to clam down a little. 

Axel, Fox, and I walked into the part of Twilight Town where the clock tower stood. It was my first mission with two people joining me, so we were kind of excited. We were walking when I stopped and felt a sudden pain in my head. Another headache. The world around me began to blur a little as I began to feel lightheaded.

"Woah," I sighed dizzily. Fox turned to look back at me just as I blacked out, falling on the ground.

"Exchy!" Fox cried. I laid there, as my dark dreams started again. Axel ran over to me and picked me up. He laid me down across his lap as he held me close. That's when our second and final target, a Heartless called a Destroyer, appeared. Fox quickly turned around and glared at it. He glanced back at Axel.

"I've got Exchy," Axel nodded, "You take out the target!"

"Okay!" Fox agreed. Fox's Timeswords appeared in his hands as he ran toward the Destroyer. As he began attacking, Axel looked down at me with worried eyes. When the Heartless was finally gone, Fox dashed back over to us. They both looked down at me as Axel held me in his arms.

"Axel," I muttered in my sleep. The redhead looked up at the Nobody beside him.

"Exchy!" Fox cried.

"It's okay," Axel laughed, "She's not hurt."

"But Axel–"

"Let's just RTC, alright?" The redhead suggested. He held me close as he stood up. I cringed as my dark nightmare continued on.

Axel carried me as the two walked down the hall, Fox beside him. That's when Saix walked down the stairs ahead of him and looked at me emotionlessly. "Well, that didn't take long," He scoffed, "Did it break again?"

"She's not an 'it!'" Fox yelled. That's when Axel walked forward as Fox stayed where he was. He was about to pass Saix when he stopped and glared at him.

"Keep your mouth shut," He growled. And with that, Axel began walking up the stairs as Fox followed.

"You have changed . . ." Saix said emotionlessly. He turned around to look in the direction we had left in.

Axel and Fox stood beside my bed, looking down at me as the pale light from the Kingdom Heart outside my window streamed into the room. "Are you worried about her, Axel?" Fox asked.

"Of course I am," Axel replied.

"Doesn't seem like you," Fox smiled.

"What do you mean?" The redhead questioned.

"You hate complications." Axel looked up at the roof and then back down at the Nobody beside him.

"Fox . . . I meet up with you two everyday for ice-cream, right? Why do I do that?" Fox looked up at Axel.

"Huh?" The redhead laughed a little.

"I mean, you think about it. I don't need to go out of my way, right?"

"I guess not," Fox sighed.

"You want to know why I do? Because you're my best friends. The three of us . . . we're inseparable."

"We are?" Fox wondered aloud. Axel nodded.

"That's right. Get it memorized. And you know what? Best friends are willing to deal with complications." Fox nodded and laughed.

"Yeah . . ." He smiled, "Yeah, you said it!" I giggled a little as both of the boys looked back at me. I opened my eyes and turned my head to face them.

"Thanks, Axel," I chimed, "You're sweet." Axel scratched the back of his head as he began to blush. Fox laughed.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"I just got a little dizzy," I lied, "Sorry to worry you guys."

"Try not to scare us like that anymore," Axel grinned.

"Okay," I smiled.

"And you take it easy today," He recommended.

"I will. Thanks."

"Get some rest," Fox smiled. Fox turned and left the room as Axel smiled at me before leaving too. I sat there, alone, and thought about my dream until Jexda walked into the room.

"Did you work yourself too hard today?" She asked. I sat up in my bed and she sat down beside me as we began to talk. 

* * *

**~Day 194~**

Luxord and I dashed into the clearing at the end of the maze as our last target, a Commander, appeared. We had been assigned to go destroy three of those Heartless in Wonderland and we had destroyed the other two. Now it was just the last one left. We both ran at it and began attacking. It didn't take long for it to be destroyed. When we were done, Luxord looked down at me.

"Let's head back, Exchy." I looked up at him.

"Yeah . . . but wait. If we just took out the trio those card soldiers are searching for, what will they–" That's when we heard the booming voice of the Queen of Hearts, the ruthless woman that ruled Wonderland.

"You still haven't found them?!" She yelled, "Someone's head will roll for this!" I gulped as Luxord looked down at me.

"All the searching in the world won't help them now," He shrugged.

"So it was the Heartless, then."

"I think our luck beat theirs today," Luxord grinned, "In the end, your curiosity paved us a shortcut."

"The key to carving a path through life, huh?" I wondered aloud as I looked at the ground.

"And all the way to the grave," Luxord chuckled.

"Cheery thought . . ." I replied sarcastically. Luxord opened a Dark Corridor.

"Now for one last shortcut," He grinned. I walked over to the Dark Corridor and we left Wonderland.

Fox sat up on the clock tower as I rounded the corner. "You're early again?" I smiled. I walked over to my spot and sat down with my ice-cream.

"My mission wasn't that hard," Fox chimed. The sun blazed with a bright red as I bit into my ice-cream. "So, how you feeling?"

"I think I'll be okay now," I smiled.

"That's good," Fox laughed. He bit into his ice-cream as I nibbled on mine. "Hey, where's Axel?" He asked.

"I haven't seen him," I sighed. That's when the clock tower began to ring as the metal bells moved. It's ringing echoed throughout the world, eventually fading away. "It's getting late . . ." I sighed, "I don't think he's coming."

"You want to wait a little longer?" Fox suggested.

"Okay," I nodded. We looked back at the sun and everything was silent until I spoke up. "You guys are always there for me."

"Aw, don't do anything special," Fox smiled, "Axel's the one who sticks up for us. Besides–" He looked over at me. "I think he loves you." I looked over at him and laughed.

"You think so?" I smiled, "I'm glad the two of you are in the Organization with me." We continued eating our ice-cream as we looked at the burning sun. "Hope Axel turns up." 

* * *

**~Day 224~**

I stood there in the arena of Olympus Coliseum as Xigbar left. I had gone to Olympus as a mission to destroy a Heartless with Demyx, but was forced to enter a kind of contest called the Games that involved destroying Heartless. At the finals, I had to battle Xigbar, but when we were halfway through the fight, my target appeared and I had taken it out by myself. Now, Xigbar had left and I had realized that Demyx didn't help me with the mission at all. I was about to leave to go find him when he found me.

"Nice work out there, girl!" I turned around and glared at the blonde.

"Demyx!" I snapped, "You were here?! Why didn't you help me destroy our target?!"

"I was, uh . . . cheering you on!" He lied, "Couldn't you hear me? Give me an 'E,' give me an–"

"Are you blind?!" I yelled, "That wasn't part of the Games!"

"Right!" Demyx smiled, "And what a shocker to find out Xigbar was the other finalist."

"Yeah . . ." I sighed.

"What's up with that?" Demyx wondered aloud, "I can't imagine he was here on a mission. You never can tell what that guy is thinking . . ."

"Maybe he just wanted to test me."

"No way, girl! I wouldn't read into it too deep. Besides, the mission's over, right? All's well that ends well, girl!"

"I guess so, but–"

"Anyway, I'm beat!" He interrupted, "Let's call it a day." He opened a Dark Corridor and quickly walked through it. I sighed and followed.

I sat on the clock tower with Axel and Fox. We were enjoying our ice-cream as I told them about my mission and how lazy Demyx was being.

"And then I beat the Heartless all by myself while Demyx just sat there and watched!" I cried, "Can you believe it? He just sat there and watched me do all the hard work."

"Yeah," Axel smiled, "Demyx is really lazy, but it's alright. I mean, someone has to be the laid-back one in the Organization with how many uptight guys there are." I nodded.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I still don't see what Jexda sees in him, though." Axel looked at the sun and scratched the back of his head as Fox bit into his ice-cream.

"I hope we get another vacation day," He smiled, "I think the three of us have been working ourselves a little too hard, if you ask me."

"You said it," Fox sighed. I closed my eyes and began to think about warm, sandy beaches, ocean waves, and the tropical sea breeze.

"We should go to a beach or something," I smiled as I pictured waves washing a sandy shore in my mind, "I think it would be relaxing."

"I love beaches!" Fox shrieked happily. I opened my eyes before Fox and I looked up at Axel.

"Can we go to the beach on our next vacation day?" I asked.

"Please!" Fox pleaded. We both looked up at him with puppy dog eyes as we begged.

"Alright," Axel laughed. Fox and I cheered as we began eating our ice-cream. "How about we go to the Destiny Islands?" The redhead suggested, "The beaches there are amazing."

"Alright," I smiled.

"Yay!" Fox cheered. We looked at the blazing sun.

"Hey, Axel. Have you ever been to the Destiny Islands?" I asked. Axel closed his eyes and seemed to think for a moment.

"Yeah," He sighed, seeming like his mood had been dampened a little, "It's a great place. There's also this special fruit there that has a whole legend behind it."

"Really?" Axel nodded.

"The Paopu Fruit. It's said that when two people share it, their destinies become intertwined and they'll remain a part of each other's lives. Meaning, if two people share that fruit, they will stick together forever. The effects never wear off."

"That's cool," I smiled. We looked back at the blazing sun. I began to wonder why the name of the fruit seemed so familiar. The Paopu Fruit. Had I heard it before and just not remember?

* * *

**~Day 225~**

I destroyed the last Shadow Glob and my Keyblade disappeared. I stood there groggily as I gazed at the large forest of grass around me. I didn't get a good sleep the night before. Too many nightmares. Fox and I had been assigned to destroy the Shadow Globs in Wonderland so we had split up to destroy them. I watched as Fox dashed into my view and looked up at me from the ground as I stood on a tall mushroom that towered above him.

"How did you get up there?!" He marveled. I shrugged and forced on a smile. That is until I stepped back, lost my balance, and began teetering on the edge of the large fungus I was standing on.

"Ah! No! Don't fall!" I tried to keep myself balanced, but failed miserably. I fell off the edge of the mushroom and plummeted to the ground below. I hit the ground with a loud _thump!_ before Fox could even respond.

"Exchy!" He dashed over to me and kneeled by my side, "Are you okay?" I laid there on the ground, struggling to breathe.

"Y-yeah," I sighed, propping myself up on my elbows, "I just got . . . the wind . . . knocked out of me. I'll be . . . alright. Let me lay here . . . for . . . a second." I let a sigh and my head dropped onto the ground as Fox laughed a little. I began to breathe heavily as I laid there, short of breath. When I was okay enough to stand again, Fox helped me up and we left for Twilight Town. 

Fox and I walked over to our spots on the clock tower, but I didn't sit down. The younger Nobody swung his legs over the edge and bit into his ice-cream. I just stared at where I'd usually sit and frowned. I just didn't feel like myself that day. Fox must have noticed this, because he turned to look at me.

"Aren't you going to have some ice-cream?" He asked. I was silent. "Exchy?" I looked over at him.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, "I guess I'm just tired."

"You want to sit down?" Fox asked.

"No, I'm going to go," I sighed, "See you later." I turned and walked away, leaving Fox there.

"Okay . . ." He looked back at the blazing sun and bit into his ice-cream as Axel rounded the corner.

"What, all by your lonesome?" The redhead grinned.

"Hey, Axel," Fox sighed. Axel walked over to his spot and sat down. He bit into his ice-cream and asked the usual question.

"Where's Exchy?"

"She left," Fox sighed.

"Hmm . . ."

"She's been acting kind of weird lately," Fox pointed out. Axel was silent. "Maybe she's not feeling well."

"She'll be okay," Axel reassured him, "Don't stress it."

"If you say so." Fox looked over at the sun as Axel bit into his ice-cream again. "Hope we get some more vacation soon. We could all use that trip to the beach."

"Right . . ." Axel agreed.

Meanwhile, in The Castle That Never Was, I was sitting in my room, being tormented by Heather once again. It was starting to happen so often now that I could hide it during my missions and keep myself from blacking out, but she wouldn't go away. "No!" I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut even tighter, "Stop it, Heather!" In the hallway outside my door, a certain Nobody was walking down the halls. He was walking by my door when he heard me yell. "Stop!" He froze and turned to look through my door that was cracked open a little bit. His eyes narrowed when they rested on me. I was curled up in fetal position and was close to tears. He slowly opened the door and crept into the room.

"You were never meant to be here." I opened my eyes and glared up at the intruder. It was Saix.

"Get out!" I yelled. I winced and whimpered a little when I felt the pain worsen. I opened my eyes once again as the crimson color to them began to darken. I grabbed my journal and yelled at him again. "I said get out!" I threw my journal at his face, since I had aimed for the center of his X-shaped scar, but he quickly caught it and gazed at me with his usual, emotionless demeanor.

"Very well." He turned and left as he tossed my journal over his shoulder. It fell on the floor with a loud thud as I buried my face in my arms. I began to think about Axel and Fox. That's when the pain suddenly stopped. I carefully got off of my bed and picked up my journal. I walked over to the white desk in my room, sat down, and looked at the growing Kingdom Heart that was outside. How much more of this I could take?

* * *

**A/N:** I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Love

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks to the two people who have review so far and over 500 views! You guys are the greatest! Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**~Day 255~**

"That should be all of them," I reported, looking down at the switch. Luxord and I had been assigned to work together in a mission to Wonderland. We had to defeat a Heartless called a Novashadow and we needed to set off four different switches in the maze for it to reveal itself. I had finally set off the last switch when I heard a familiar voice.

"How wonderful! How simply wonderful!" I turned my head and the Cheshire Cat appeared. "Now the lights are lit, the shadow's permit to come out and play. 'Hooray!' I say." Luxord and I looked around us.

"I don't see any shadow," I replied. The Cheshire Cat laughed as his grin widened.

"Well, the lights aren't lit here. They're lit over there."

"Over where?!" I yelled, " . . . Never mind, I know you won't tell us."

"Oh, but today's the day I might," The cat warned, "Today's the day to say your job's . . . to look in the room with the napping knob." That's when he vanished.

"Napping knob?" Luxord repeated to himself as I began running away, "Wait, Exchy! Where are you going?"

"The cat told us where to go, didn't he?" I shouted back, "Just follow me!" Luxord followed as I ran down through the maze and eventually lead him to the room near where we had started. That's when the Novashadow appeared.

"Nice job, Exchy," He smiled proudly, holding his playing cards, "Let's get this done."

"Right," I nodded. My Oblivion Keyblade appeared in my hand and we both ran at our target. Almost immediately I had burned it with some fire magic that Axel had taught me as Luxord swiped at it with his playing cards. When I realized how strong it was against the Heartless, I burned it again and then started to attack with Luxord until it diminished into a cloud of shadows. My Oblivion disappeared as I stood up straight again.

"Let's head back, Exchy," Luxord commanded. I looked over at him and nodded before we began walking back to the Dark Corridor.

I sat on the clock tower by myself, eating my ice-cream. Fox had gotten me to come back up to the clock tower again and Heather hadn't done anything since my 225th day. I was looking at the blazing sun when Axel rounded the corner. "You're early," He smiled. I watched him as he walked over to his spot.

"No, you're just late." He sat down and smiled at me. We were silent as time ticked by and Axel finished his ice-cream. "Today makes 255," I sighed.

"What's that about?" Axel asked, his popsicle stick between his teeth.

"It's been that many days . . . since I first joined the Organization," I replied, "Man, time flies."

"So, you got the number memorized, do yah?" Axel smiled, pulling the popsicle stick out of his mouth.

"Yeah," I replied, "I have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. I still can't even remember who I was before."

"Right, that first week you were out cold," Axel sighed, "But hey, you're almost always asleep now!"

"Oh, thanks," I laughed, rolling my eyes. We both laughed as we looked at the sunset. Things were silent until Axel spoke again.

"Hey, Exchy. I bet you don't know why the sun sets red." I looked over at the redhead beside me. "You see, light is made up of lots of colors and out of all of those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like I asked, know-it-all!" I laughed. We both started laughing, but soon the silence came again. Minute by minute ticked by slowly as Axel laid on the ground, his legs resting on the edge, as I sat there, nibbling on the popsicle stick I was holding.

"Seriously. Where is he?" I wondered aloud. We were both silent. Axel sat back up and we looked at the sunset for a little longer until he spoke up again.

"Exchy . . ." I looked over at the redhead beside me as he looked over at me. "I'm not sure he's going to show today."

"Why?" I asked.

"He . . ." Axel looked away. "What, didn't you hear? He got sent on a really important mission. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Oh . . . So when's he coming back?"

"Well, I guess that depends on how well he does his job, right?"

"Fair enough," I laughed a little. We both looked at the burning sun. 

Meanwhile, in The Castle That Never Was, Fox was running down the stairs. He wanted to leave the Organization. He rounded the last corner and was surprised by who was waiting for him.

"Saix," He growled, glaring at the bluenette.

"We don't accept resignations," The older Nobody replied.

"I don't care!" Fox snapped, "Axel and I need to fix what you did. What you started has to end. Exchy has to get her memories back or Heather is going to take over. It's her memories that keep her from the Darkness."

"Well, if you feel so strongly about your choice . . ." The bluenette 's weapon appeared in his hand and he growled as the moonlight from the Kingdom Heart outside surrounded him. "Then you wouldn't mind defeating me first." Fox took on his battling stance as his Timeswords appeared and his eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to give up. 

* * *

**~Day 256~**

I walked out into The Grey Area and saw Saix laying on one of the couches, seeming to be suffering from severe pain, as all of the Organization's members surrounded him. All except for Axel, Xemnas, and Fox. Wait, where was Fox? I walked over to where Axel was leaning on a wall at the other side of the room and asked my question.

"Where's Fox?" I asked.

"Fox?!" Axel and I looked over at where all of the other members were. Saix had gotten up and was limping over to where we were, gripping his side and cringing. "He's the one who did this to me!" He barked, "He was going to leave the Organization, so I tried to stop him and–"

"You failed?" I finished.

"I don't know," Saix growled sarcastically, "I'm just beat up and bruised to the point where I can barely stand for absolutely no reason."

"Calm down, Puppy," Axel laughed, "I think you need to save your energy for something more important than yelling at everyone."

"He's right," Marluxia agreed, "Get back on that couch." The pinkette helped the agitated Nobody back to the white couch and laid him down.

"I guess everyone gets another vacation day today." Everyone turned to look at Xemnas, who had just walked into the room. I looked up at Axel and we both smiled at each other. We were definitely ready for another vacation day. 

Axel and I began walking over to our spots on the clock tower. We had decided that the beach wouldn't be the same without Fox, so we were going to get ice-cream and hang out in Twilight Town instead. We were once again in our casual clothes instead of our black coats and were sitting on the clock tower.

"It's so nice to be relaxing out here when I don't have to worry about a mission," I smiled.

"Yeah," Axel agreed, "This place is great." We were silent as I bit into my ice-cream.

"I miss Fox," I sighed, "I mean, he's like my little brother. I wonder where he is now."

"Probably somewhere safe," Axel replied, "I'm sure he'll be alright. We can go look for him if you'd like." I looked over at him and smiled.

"Really?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah," He replied, "We'll start looking for him tomorrow." We were silent again.

"Hey, Axel. Out of Larxene, Jexda, and me, who do you like most?"

"Are you crazy?" Axel asked, looking over at me and smiling.

"I know I'm not completely sane," I giggled.

"You. Larxene is the rudest member of Organization XIII. If you asked everyone else, they'd probably agree. Well, except for Saix. And I think Jexda has a thing for Demyx and I view her as a friend. Now, here's my question." I looked over at the redhead. "Me or one of the other guys?" I laughed.

"You, definitely! You're my best friend. No one could replace you." We both laughed and the silence began to set in until Axel spoke up again.

"Exchy." I looked over at the redhead. "I think I love you." Love?

"I thought Nobodies didn't have emotions," I replied.

"Well, then I must have a heart," Axel smiled, "You're the only person I feel this way about." He gently placed his lips on mine as my eyes widened. We were both blushing like crazy but it seemed to go away when I slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back. When we finally pulled away we looked at each other. I smiled and giggled a little as Axel blushed. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that," He laughed nervously, "Sorry, if you didn't want to."

"Don't be sorry," I smiled, "To be honest, I've wanted to do that too." He perked up a little and smiled.

"So, do you want to be my girl?" Axel asked. I nodded happily and we both leaned in for another kiss. 

I began writing about the day while smiling and humming the words to one of my favorite songs called Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. 

**~ Love ~**

_This morning, I found out that Fox left the Organization and beat up Saix. Since Saix didn't get to sort out our missions due to his injuries, we all got another vacation day. Axel and I had agreed to go to Twilight Town again instead of the beach. It just wouldn't have been the same without Fox. When Axel and I went up to the clock tower for some ice-cream he said that we could look for him and then he kissed me. The strange thing is, it seemed like this had happened before. He says he's in love with me and I think I'm falling for him, too._

I reread my writing to make sure there wasn't any mistakes and set down my pencil. I shut my journal, set it in its special drawer in my night stand beside my WINNER popsicle stick, and laid in bed. I began thinking of Axel as time began to slip away. "Maybe I am in love," I laughed to myself.

* * *

**A/N:** So there your guys' next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, sorry Axel X Larxene fans. I just really don't like the pairing, and neither does my cousin who I originally wrote the story for. Also, I'm pretty sure that I've already mentioned that some of the dialog was quoted from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It's hard to believe that this story started out as four, 42-paged drafts and two unfinished ones! Anyway, I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can!


	12. Plans

**A/N:** I'm back once again. I got really bored, so I decided to post up another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**~Day 277~**

Axel and I walked out of the Dark Corridor, clearly happy that we were paired up for our mission. When Saix gave us our mission he glared at me. No one knew that Axel and I were together. We had kept it a secret, but I thought Saix knew something was going on between us somehow. I stepped onto the ballroom floor of Beast's Castle as Axel followed.

"Let's go find those Deserters so we can get out of here and look for Fox," Axel smiled. I nodded.

"Right." We walked out of the ballroom and down the stairs to find a bunch of Deserters running around. In the center of them all, though, was a Barrier Master. It rose its arms up in the air as a book floated in front of it and force fields surrounded our targets.

"Get the Barrier Master," Axel told me, "If we destroy it, then we can get our targets."

"Alright," I smiled. My Oblivion appeared in a whirl of shadows as his Charkrams appeared in a burst of flames and we ran at the Barrier Master. It zipped away to a corner near the staircases and Axel and I surrounded it while the other Heartless continued running around the room. We both used some fire magic and got rid of it easily so the force fields were gone. Now it was time to get rid of our real targets. We ran after them until they were worn out and destroyed each one. By the end of the mission we had sustained a little damage, but were otherwise okay.

"Are you hurt?" Axel asked as he walked back over to me.

"I'm fine," I smiled, "You're the one who got the worst of it." Axel's coat sleeve was torn from fighting the Heartless and the bottom of his coat was cut and ripped, nothing a little sewing couldn't fix.

"I guess I did, huh?" He smiled, "Those little things know how to cut!" We both laughed as we began walking up the stairs. We walked back into the ballroom and saw a strange Heartless near the Dark Corridor. It seemed to be holding a sword.

"What is that?!" I asked as it began flying toward us.

"It's an Invisible," Axel cried as it finally approached us, "Watch out!" It swung its weapon at us and we were thrown backwards. I was slammed into the closed door behind me as Axel was thrown into a nearby pillar that helped hold up the large balcony above. I slid down the door as I winced from the pain. "Exchy!" Axel ran over to me. "Are you okay?!"

"I'll be alright," I nodded, getting back up and gripping my Keyblade tighter, "Time to show this Heartless who's boss!" Axel grinned as we both ran at the Invisible and began to attack. That's when it threw its weapon in the air and vanished. "Where did it go?" I wondered aloud. That's when Axel suddenly tackled me and pinned me to the hard floor. "What the Kingdom Hearts!" The sharp blade of the Heartless' weapon went soaring through the air, just barely missing the redhead that was on top of me.

"Get to the Dark Corridor!" Axel yelled, rolling off of me and helping me up. I quickly jumped up just as the Heartless' weapon was coming back at me and did a back flip to get out of the way. I began running as Axel followed. That's when the Heartless reappeared in between Axel and me. It swiftly attacked him with the weapon that was now returned to it as I stopped running and looked back at him.

"Axel!" The redhead quickly got up as the Heartless slammed the blade of his weapon on the ground, causing a large shockwave to send me flying backwards and Axel toward me. I somehow landed back on my feet and Axel ran to my side. We started fighting the large Heartless when it quickly jabbed Axel with its sword. I quickly hit it back and we continued attacking until it disappeared again. That's when its weapon began stabbing me repeatedly before the Heartless reappeared. After a couple more minutes of fighting, I was lying on the ground, having a hard time getting up as Axel stood in front of me, trying to protect me.

We were both drained of most of our energy and were tired. That's when every muscle in my body tensed up and my weapon began to glow. I looked over at Axel and realized his Charkrams were burning in a whirl of flames. Final Limit. I glared up at the Heartless.

"You're mine now!" I yelled, quickly getting to my feet. I held my Keyblade in striking position as my eyes narrowed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Axel growled. We both ran at the Heartless and began attacking quickly until it disappeared into a whirl of shadows. When our Final Limit wore off, I fell onto the floor, exhausted, as Axel laid down beside me. "That was . . . a tough Heartless." I nodded, unable to speak at the moment. He got on his knees and looked me over.

"You took a couple of bad hits," Axel worried as I rolled onto my back, "Are you alright?" I looked at my coat, realizing that he was right. It was torn allover and even my pants were ripped a little on my knee. Another one of my tank tops were ruined since the Heartless had slashed through it and blood began to drain from the multiple cuts on my body. I looked over at Axel, seeing that he was bleeding a little himself, and just brushed it off.

"I'm fine," I reassured him, "Ice-cream will make it better." Axel laughed a little as he stood up and then gently took my hand to help me up.

"Here." He pulled a Potion out of his pocket and handed me the bottle as he pulled one out for himself. We drank them down. Although it didn't heal all of our injures, it gave us back our energy. We walked toward the Dark Corridor, holding hands.

* * *

**~Day 296~**

I finally destroyed the Heartless as my Final Limit began to wear off. I was once again in Olympus Coliseum's Games and won with ease. I walked outside of the coliseum to see Phil waiting for me. "Attagirl, Exchy!" He cheered, "That's what I like to see! You must have been sticking to your training while you were gone. Trust me, kid, it shows. Keep up those workouts, and you're going to get a lot stronger."

"I will," I smiled.

"Good," Phil nodded, "Now, I got to head back inside to get ready for the next match, but, uh . . ." His voice trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," He replied, "Well, alright then . . . I'm going to go." He turned around and left. I turned around in the opposite direction to do the same, but then he stopped me. "Hey, Exchy . . ." I only turned my head so I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Don't be a stranger." And with that, he left.

"What, he wants me to come back?" I wondered aloud, "For what? More training? Huh, weird. Well, the mission's done. Time to grab Axel and see if we can find Fox."

Axel and I sat on the clock tower. I looked at the burning sun and then reverted my eyes to the ground far below. We had searched everywhere for Fox, but he didn't show up anywhere. "It's no use," I sighed, "We're never going to find him."

"Exchy, I have to be honest with you" Axel sighed, "I know where Fox is."

"Really?" Axel nodded.

"He's helping an old friend of ours, but in order to do that, he needed to leave the Organization," Axel explained, "I'm sorry I had to keep it a secret from you. It's just, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I mean, you even said that he's like your little brother. I'm sorry that I wasted your time by letting you go look for him." I realized how apologetic he was being and decided to forgive him.

"It's alright," I smiled. He looked over at me.

"It is?"

"Yeah," I chimed, "As long as he's safe, everything's okay. I would like to see him, though."

"Then we'll visit him the first chance we get," Axel declared.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**~Day 299~**

I quickly lashed at the last Shadow Glob and smiled. I had been sent on a mission by myself to Never Land to destroy Shadow Globs and had just finished it. I turned to walk out of the cabin of the pirate ship when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Exchy." I winced as my head began to hurt.

"What do you want, Heather?" I growled.

"For you to suffer like how I have," Heather replied, "I'm taking control." The pain began to intensify as I fell to my knees. "You don't deserve everything you have. Not your precious little redhead, not your little friend, and not all of your colleagues. You deserve to be forgotten and to be all alone in the dark like I have been for my whole existence!"

Meanwhile, Xemnas sat on his throne in the meeting room called Where Nothing Gathers, all alone. He was thinking about something and seemed deep in thought as Saix warped into the room. "Are you certain we've taken suitable measures with Exchy?" Saix asked.

"I will admit that Exchy having a heart was a surprise," Xemnas admitted, "But having a heart is proving to have an interesting side effect."

"Really?" Saix wondered aloud.

"Exchy's dark side is weakening her," Xemnas spoke, looking over at his second in command, "She's slowly falling apart. She has become in touch with the part of her that she fears most. When she passed out the first time, this so-called Heather must have gotten a hold of her. Had things stopped there, Exchy would be just fine, but Heather is pursuing power and taking it from the only possible source from the inside. Exchy's heart. But, since she's been exposed to Axel, who she also loved in her past life . . ."

"Her heart has given her extra power from the love they share?" Saix realized, "So, Heather's gaining even more power?" Xemnas nodded. "I can't let her be with Axel, though!" Saix snapped.

"And why not?" Xemnas asked. Saix was silent. "I know he was once your friend, but open your eyes, Saix," Xemnas growled, "He's not Lea anymore and you're not Isa. Things have changed. The sooner you realize this, the better off you are. Besides, this extra power to Heather may be a good thing for the Organization."

"How?"

"If Axel gets rid of Exchy, then Exchy 's Keyblade will send the heart of its master to Kingdom Hearts since Vexen secretly modified her weapon the last time she was asleep," The superior explained, "Her heart will strengthen Kingdom Hearts. And if she defeats Axel, her heart will weaken because of the hurt that she will experience and Heather will see her chance and take over. When Exchy gives in to the darkness, she will disappear and become a real Nobody. Her heart will go to Kingdom Hearts and if Axel has gained one from her, his will too."

"So, if we pit them against each other, then we'll gain Exchy 's heart either way?" Saix wondered aloud. Xemnas nodded.

"And keeping her close to Axel will make her heart stronger and give Heather more power."

"I see," Saix replied, "What would you like me to do with them in the meantime? Wait, what about Fox?"

"That gadfly? He only poses a threat if he finds out our plan."

"Then we are back on track with our goal," Saix grinned, "Kingdom Hearts shall be ours." Saix was about to warp away when Xemnas stopped him.

"Oh, and Saix."

"Yes?"

"Quit calling Exchy 'it,'" Xemnas commanded, "She's not a puppet. She's a Keyblade wielder." Saix was silent as he warped away.

I began crying as I looked at Axel. We were in my room and he was sitting on the bed beside me. I had found him in Twilight Town, waiting for me at the base of the clock tower. I wasn't in the mood for ice-cream, so we both RTC 'd and went to my room so I could tell him about Heather. Now I was in tears, crying uncontrollably as he held me close.

"Axel, what should I do?" I whimpered as I buried my face in his chest, "She's going to hurt you and Fox!" Axel looked down at me with a worried expression on his face. He tried to fake a smile when he put a finger on my chin and made me look up into his emerald green eyes.

"Exchy, you'll get through this," Axel reassured me, "You're strong and don't let Heather tell you otherwise. I'll help you through it. I'll find a way to." I somehow found it hard to believe him. I looked out at the Kingdom Heart outside my window and he did the same.

"She's been reaching me in my dreams, too," I admitted, "This is the first time she's been able to reach me since my 225th day." Axel put his hand on my cheek and made me look up at him again.

"Everything will be alright," He smiled, "I won't let her hurt you." He held me close as I tried to convince myself that everything would be okay, just as Axel had said.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed it! Anyway, I better get going. Bye!


	13. Fox

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Anyway, thanks for over 700 views! You guys are the best! Enjoy!

* * *

**~Day 300~**

I finally destroyed the Phantomtail and landed back on the ground. I barely stood as I realized how much energy I had left. The night before I had a terrible nightmare about Heather and was really exhausted since I didn't get any energy from sleeping. The only way I defeated my target was by using Final Limit. I weakly walked over to the Dark Corridor and left Never Land, debating on whether to go get some ice-cream or go and see if I could get some rest.

The sun was burning in the sky as I sat on the edge of the clock tower, alone. I bit into my ice-cream, thinking that Axel was just running late or something. That's when my favorite redhead rounded the corner and smiled at me.

"Hey, Exchy," He chimed, "You feeling any better?"

"No," I sighed, looking over at him, "I can't get any rest from sleeping anymore."

"Well, I thought I should bring you someone to cheer you up a bit," Axel smiled. He walked over to his spot as Fox rounded the corner.

"What's up?" Fox asked.

"Fox!" I cried, jumping to my feet and running over to him, "I was so worried!" I quickly grabbed him and wrapped him in a hug as he laughed a little.

"I missed you too," He smiled. I let go of him and we sat down to enjoy some ice-cream. "So, Axel told me about you two," Fox grinned. I blushed a little as Axel and him laughed. "Don't worry," Fox reassured me, "I totally saw it coming." I looked over at him.

"What?" Both boys laughed again and we began eating our ice-cream. "Fox, are you coming back to the Organization?" I asked. Fox shook his head and Axel answered for him.

"No," The redhead replied, "He can't."

"Saix would probably kill me for beating him like how I did if I came back," Fox laughed, "Besides, there's something I have to do before I can even consider it."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing important," Fox lied. Axel put his arm over my shoulder and grinned as I smiled. We looked at the blazing sun. Everything actually felt right again.

"I'm glad you're back, Fox," I smiled.

* * *

**~Day 301~**

I walked into The Grey Area and saw that Jexda and Demyx were the only two in the room. I just guessed that they both didn't have missions, so they were going to just kick back with their sitars and play.

"Okay, now let's try another note," Demyx instructed. He held down one of the strings on his sitar and strummed the instrument a couple times. "Now, you try." Jexda cautiously held her hot pink sitar and copied what Demyx did.

"Perfect!" Demyx cheered, "If you keep this up, you'll be a pro!"

"Thanks," Jexda giggled, blushing a little as she laughed.

"Morning, guys," I smiled, walking over to them, "You practicing?"

"Yeah," Demyx smiled. That's when Jexda stood up.

"I'm going to go get my notebook and a pencil so we can write a new song. I'll be right back!" And with that, she left. Demyx looked over at me after she left.

"Exchy, I need help," He whined.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think I'm falling for Jexda," He admitted. I smiled and laughed a little. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," I replied, becoming more aware of the situation, "Just tell her how you feel. Go talk to her." He nodded and stood up.

"I will," He smiled. The blonde walked down the hallway, holding his head up high as he approached Jexda 's room. I laughed again and opened a Dark Corridor so I could start my mission in Halloween Town.

Xigbar began shooting at the Chill Ripper as I started attacking it head-on. I slammed my Oblivion's blade down on its head before it tried to cut me. It spun as its blade like hands swung around with it. I quickly jumped over them, narrowly avoiding the attack. Everything had started when I was assigned to back Xigbar up on a mission in Halloween Town. When I was searching for him, I was cornered by Heartless and he had saved me from them. Then we started the mission, came to the outskirts of Halloween Town, and found a Heartless that I thought was the target. I was wrong. After we destroyed the Heartless we had found, the Chill Ripper appeared and Xigbar pushed me out of the way of its sharp blades. Now, we were fighting it.

"Woah! Xigbar, back me up here!" I cried as I landed on my feet. I began attacking again as he did as he was told. We were fighting it when it cut me again for probably the fifth time. I was pushed back from its power as a drop of blood fell from where it had cut my cheek. I knew that I was becoming weak. All of the muscles in my body tensed and my weapon began to glow. My Final Limit started and I quickly ran at it. "You're mine now!" With a few swift strikes of my Keyblade, the Heartless was defeated and its heart floated up into the air.

"There," Xigbar said dully, walking over to my side, "Now you can say, 'mission accomplished.'" My Keyblade disappeared and I got out of my battling stance as I looked up at the Nobody.

"You could have just told me that ice cube Heartless wasn't our target," I replied. He looked down at me.

"But because I didn't, you learned a hard and valuable lesson," Xigbar pointed out, "And for the record, I did warn you to keep your head on straight."

"Well, yeah, but . . ."

"Come on, kiddo," He grinned, "Let's RTC."

"Okay," I chimed. The sooner I left, the sooner I could hang out with Fox and Axel on the clock tower. We started heading for the Dark Corridor.

I ran toward the corner, excited about hanging out with Fox and Axel. I rounded to corner, careful not to fall, and realized that Axel was the only one there. I ran over to him, kissed him on the cheek, and sat down in my spot as he laughed and handed me an ice-cream.

* * *

**~Day 321~**

I walked out of my room and down the hall. It was around midnight and I had just woken up from one of my nightmares. I needed someone to talk to, so I decided the Axel was probably the best person to go to. I made it to the door of Axel's bedroom when I saw glowing orange eyes glaring at me from the shadows.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" A familiar voice asked.

"Why would it matter to you, Saix?" I growled.

"I was just wondering why you were heading into Axel's room." I rolled my eyes as I opened the door, walked into the room, and shut it behind me. I crawled onto the bed as Axel slept peacefully under the covers. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little.

"Axel? Axe, wake up." The redhead's dazed eyes slowly opened and he rolled over to look up at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up.

"I had another nightmare and I can't sleep."

"It's alright," Axel replied, holding me close, "Just relax. We're going to be okay." His hushed voice seemed to calm me down a little as he held me close. I smiled as he tilted my head up with his forefinger and he brought our lips together. I kissed him back and we stayed like that for a while.

I began walking through the secret depths of the cave in Agrabah with Jexda by my side, wondering how I had pulled off the move that I had used to take down the Spiked Crawler I was assigned to destroy as Jexda talked about Demyx. It happened when we were at the end of the cave. It was a complete dead end. I turned around and saw the Spiked Crawler fall down from the roof and turn into a spiky ball as it spun around the room. We went after it to fight it, but nothing we did worked. That's when it started coming after me. Shadows began to swirl around me as my eyes narrowed. I crouched down and suddenly sprung up. I twisted in the air and with one swift cut, the Heartless was destroyed. When I landed on the ground, I watched its heart float up into the air and looked back at Jexda, who was shocked by the move I had pulled off. Now, Jexda and I were walking back to the Dark Corridor as she told me about her talk with Demyx.

"He said he loves me!" Jexda shrieked.

"That's great," I smiled, "Everyone could tell that Demy loved you. He was just too shy to admit it."

"You need to get together with Axel," Jexda giggled. I felt my face begin to burn with blush. She turned back around to face me and smiled. "We all know you like him."

"Do you want to know the truth?" I asked.

"What?"

"He's already mine. I'm his girl."

I sat on the clock tower beside Fox as we waited for Axel and ate our ice-cream. I was so tired because I hadn't gotten any good sleep again and Fox must have taken notice because he asked me if I was okay earlier. He looked over at me.

"You're really, really, okay?" Fox questioned. I looked over at him and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled, "I'm just a little tired. I haven't been able to sleep well for the past couple of days."

"Why?" Fox asked.

"Since when do you need to worry about me?" I laughed.

"Well, excuse me!"

"Just feels strange, that's all," I sighed, "Usually, I do all the worrying over you. I don't think it's ever been the other way around before." Fox looked at the blazing sun.

"Well, for your information . . . I worry about you all the time, Exchy." I was silent.

"I'm glad you're alright, Fox," I smiled, "I just wish Axel didn't lie to me about where you were." I looked over at the corner that we walked around to get to our spots. "I guess he's not coming today," I sighed, "He's probably tired because I woke him up at 1:00 this morning."

"You did?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I replied, "I had a nightmare."

"What about?" I was silent for a moment.

"Nothing," I sighed. We both looked at the blazing sun. "It's just not the same without all three of us . . ."

Axel walked down the stairs, all alone. He seemed deep in thought as Fox and Jexda ran toward him.

"Axel!" Fox called. They ran down the steps as the redhead turned his head to look at them from the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing here, Fox?" Axel asked, "You need something?"

"What? No . . . I just . . ." Fox let out an exasperated sigh and Jexda went straight to the point.

"Something's wrong with Exchy," She asserted, "We thought you might know what's up."

"She says that she isn't getting any energy from sleeping anymore and seems tired all the time," Fox added. Axel scratched the back of his head and turned around to face the two Nobodies.

"Won't you get hurt if Saix catches you here?" Axel asked. Fox looked at the ground and then looked back up at Axel.

"That's not the point!" He snapped, "I know there's something wrong with her!"

"Heather's getting to her again," Axel replied.

"What should I do?" Fox asked.

"I can't make that decision for you," Axel replied, "You're my best friend. Mine and Exchy 's. Got it memorized?" Fox nodded.

"Yeah . . ."

"Whatever you choose will be okay as long as no one gets hurt." Fox looked at the floor.

"Can I ask you something?" Jexda asked.

"What's that?"

"Will Exchy be okay?" Axel began talking to the two younger Nobodies as Xigbar hid just around the corner, listening to everything. He grinned and laughed a little as he listened to the other three. Fox wasn't going to get away from him easily.

* * *

**A/N:** So there's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Fights

**A/N:** Happy Valentines Day! Well, most of the time I spend Valentines Day alone, but I was planning on posting a new chapter today as a treat for my readers. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**~Day 322~**

I finally made it to the beast's chambers in Beast's Castle in my search for Xaldin. That was my mission for the day. "Maybe he's in here," I sighed. I looked through the door that was opened a little and saw the beast pacing back and forth. He stopped and began to speak.

"No . . . I won't believe it. He must have been lying." He walked over to the rose that he had under a glass dome on a table in the room. "Belle, betray me?" He wondered aloud, "He said she would take everything from me." He slammed his fists down on the table. "That's not possible!" The beast roared, "I trust her!" The beast walked out of view and I turned around.

"It sounds like Xaldin made some kind of contact," I said to myself, "Then he might still be somewhere in the castle . . ." I was silent for a moment. "If Xaldin said that, I swear," I growled to myself as I began walking away. Eventually I walked into the courtyard and saw a familiar man standing beside a Dark Corridor. "Xaldin!" I yelled. I ran over to him and he looked down at me.

"Exchy . . . Why are you here?" He asked.

"You never RTC 'd from you last mission," I replied, "I came to get you." He turned around and faced the Dark Corridor.

"How presumptuous."

"What's kept you here so long?" I asked.

"Just making a few preparations," He replied.

"Preparations for what?" He turned his head so he could see me from the corner of his eyes.

"It won't be long now. Things here should become quite interesting." I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised as he looked back at the Corridor. "A shame that you wasted your time. We return immediately."

"Fine . . ." He walked through the portal as I opened my own Dark Corridor to Twilight Town.

I sat up on the edge alone that evening. Axel and Fox never showed. I just guessed that Fox was busy and Axel was just working late, so I finished my ice-cream by myself.

* * *

**~Day 352~**

I walked out of the Dark Corridor as I yawned. I still wasn't getting any rest from sleeping and was almost completely drained of my energy. "So I have to take down a Neoshadow," I said to myself, "Saix said it was really strong, but I can take anything! I'll defeat it. I've taken on Neoshadows before." I began walking down the tunnel that lead to Halloween Town's town square and looked around me.

"No sign of the Heartless here . . ." I noted, "Guess I'll check further in." I was about to continue walking when I saw Jexda and Demyx playing with the ghost dog that I had met on my last mission to Halloween Town. Demyx looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey, Exchy!" The three all looked at me and smiled. Jexda and Demyx lead Zero over to where I was and I asked them a question.

"Hey, have you guys seen a Neoshadow around here?" I asked. Demyx and Jexda looked at each other and then back at me before they shook their heads.

"No," Jexda replied.

"Oh," I sighed, "Well, thanks anyway! I'll see you guys later." I began walking toward a narrow pathway and jumped up the stone steps that lead to the Graveyard. I looked around me once again. "Still no Heartless," I sighed, "Where is this thing hiding?" That's when a Neoshadow suddenly pulled itself out of the ground.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts!" I screamed, jumping backwards from the surprise, "How could it get so close without me noticing?!" I quickly got into my battling stance and my Oblivion appeared in hand. I shot a fireball at it using fire magic, but it lunged at me, somehow not afraid of the fire at all. When the flames made contact with it, it didn't even wince. It seemed immune to fire. It scratched me and I was flung backwards. I somehow remained on my feet. I started using aero and thunder magic. It took damage but got to me again and attacked. It swiped at my Keyblade and knocked it out of my hands. The large Heartless swiped at me and I was sent flying backward as my Oblivion Keyblade disappeared in a whirl of shadows and blue sparks.

"It's too powerful," I gasped, looking into its glaring yellow eyes. The suddenly frightening Heartless was about to lunge at me as I closed my eyes tight and braced myself for the worst. "I'm going to die!" That's when there was a flash of light and I opened my eyes again.

"Stop, both of you!" I looked at Fox, who was standing between Axel and me with both of his Timeswords in blocking position. One of Axel's Charkrams was on the blade of Fox's Timeswords as the redhead looked over at me and his eyes widened with horror. Axel's weapons disappeared and he ran over to my side as Fox stood up straight. Axel kneeled down beside me.

"Exchy?! Oh my Kingdom Hearts! Did I hurt you?"

"Axel?" I wondered aloud, "What are you doing here? You were the Heartless I was fighting?!" Axel helped me up and looked at me with apologetic eyes before we both looked at Fox.

"This mission was a setup," Fox explained, "It was rigged so you two would battle each other."

"Exchy and I?" Axel questioned.

"What's going on here?" We all turned around to look at Jexda, Demyx, and Zero, who had just walked into the graveyard.

"We were set up!" I growled, "When I get a hold of Saix or Xemnas, I swear I'll–"

"Clam down, Exchy," Axel replied.

"But–"

"Look, no one's hurt. Everything's okay." He looked over at the three and sighed. "We'll see you two back at the castle. We've got some things to sort out."

We sat on the edge of the clock tower as we ate our ice-cream. I started eating mine a little too quickly and felt a sudden pain in my head. It wasn't from Heather, though. "Brain freeze," I laughed.

"It's been a while since we all hung out like this, huh?" Fox smiled. Axel nodded.

"Well, we all have had our share of drama," He grinned, putting his arm over my shoulder. I smiled as Fox bit into his ice-cream. "Hey, I just remembered! Did you guys know you should be checking your ice-cream sticks?" We both looked at him.

"Really?" Fox asked. Axel nodded.

"Once you finish your ice-cream bar, check the stick," The redhead smiled, "It might say 'WINNER.'"

"Hey, wait a second . . ." I thought for a moment. "Oh yeah!"

"'Oh yeah' what?" Axel questioned. I looked up at him as he smiled down at me.

"Oh, nothing. So what do you win?"

"Beats me," Axel laughed.

"You don't know?" I giggled.

"It's got to be something good, if you're a WINNER!" I laughed a little.

"Right." We all smiled and looked back at the burning sunset.

"Wow. The sun sure is beautiful," Fox marveled.

"I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but today's puts them all to shame," I smiled.

"If only things stayed like this," Axel added. Everyone was silent.

"What if we all ran off?" Fox and Axel looked at me.

"What?" Axel wondered.

"The three of us," I smiled, "Then we could always be together." Fox looked down and shook his head.

"You two don't have any place to run," Fox pointed out. Axel was silent.

"I know," I lied, "I was just thinking out loud." We all looked at the descending sun.

"Well, even if things change, we'll never be apart–"

"As long as we remember each other . . . right?" Fox finished, "Don't worry, Axel. We got it memorized." Axel laughed.

"Just checking," He smiled. We stared at the blazing sun that was lowering in the horizon.

"I'll have these moments memorized for a long time," I smiled, "Forever, I hope." Fox nodded.

"Me too," He agreed, "Forever . . ." The sun slowly lowered in the burning sky as we enjoyed the rest of our ice-cream.

* * *

**~Day 353~**

I stood in front of the Dark Corridor, finally finished with my mission. I had destroyed six giant Heartless in Twilight Town as I was told to and I was ready to go get some ice-cream. I looked at the swirling portal in front of me.

"I wonder if Axel and the others are back yet." I thought for a moment. "Well, there's only one way to find out." I walked through the Dark Corridor, hoping that Axel was at The Castle That Never Was since I hadn't seen Fox or Axel up on the clock tower.

Meanwhile, in The Castle That Never Was, Axel, Saix, Jexda, Demyx, and Xigbar were standing in The Grey Area. When Fox had gotten into the castle to talk to Axel with Jexda, Xigbar had found them and attacked the three, but Axel had helped Fox get away. Now, Saix and Xigbar were trying to sort things out as Axel and Jexda pleaded ignorance. Demyx was just there because Jexda was.

"Explain yourself, Axel," Saix demanded.

"I didn't let him go," Axel lied, "The old man needs to get his eyes checked. Anyway, he wasn't planning on staying."

"I'll give him that," Xigbar agreed, "Can't toss the blame around when I couldn't stop him either." I walked over to where the five stood as Saix looked down at me.

"At least we still have our Keyblade wielder . . ." He said emotionlessly. The bluenette turned and walked away, seeming a little frustrated.

"Come on, Demyx," Jexda sighed, grabbing onto the hood of the taller Nobody's coat, "Let's go sit down." Jexda dragged Demyx away to the white coaches in the room as I looked up at Axel.

"What was that all about?" I asked, "What happened?"

"Fox got into the castle," Xigbar replied, "Flamesilocks here couldn't trouble himself to clip his wings." Axel was silent as I looked back at him.

"Axel, he's kidding, right?" I asked. He remained silent as he looked at the floor.

"As if," Xigbar scoffed, "I'm going back to my room." He walked away and left me there to deal with Axel.

"What happened?" I asked in a low snarl. The redhead looked away from me.

"Look, nothing," Axel lied.

"Fox was put in danger!" I yelled, "How is that nothing?" Jexda and Demyx both looked back at me, eyes wide. Axel looked at me, anger in his eyes.

"He knew something was wrong with you so he came to me!" He yelled, "So, technically, it's your fault!"

"Don't give me that!" I shouted back. Axel crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed.

"Exchy . . . I know Fox is important to you, but that doesn't mean it's my job to keep him from doing something risky."

"What?"

"If you care so much about Fox, maybe you should go run off and stay with him! I mean, he's like your little brother. You said so yourself."

"Oh, so you don't want me around anymore?" I almost spat the question. Axel shook his head.

"That's not what I meant, Exchy," Axel growled, "I knew it was just a matter of time before something like this happened."

"You mean like Fox having to leave?!" He looked away and was silent. "Answer me!" I snapped.

"Exchy, if he comes back, you'll . . ." He looked down at me. "You won't be you anymore!"

"I'll always be me!" I shouted, "Your best friend, just like Fox! Or even more than your best friend like how I thought I seemed to you." Axel looked down at me and sighed.

"Exchy, you're not seeing the bigger picture. Any of it."

"Forget this," I growled. I turned around to walk away. I was sick of fighting with him already.

"Exchy!" I opened a Dark Corridor, content to go anywhere but there. I was so mad at him that I felt like bursting into tears. Axel looked down at the floor. "Why can't you understand . . ."

I sat on the edge of the clock tower, crying. The sun had set a long time ago and now it was dark outside. I was all alone, or so I thought. Little did I know that Axel was right around the corner, listening to my sniffling and sobbing with painful regret. I began talking to myself as I sat there, feeling so alone, like an outcast.

"Why did I yell at him?" I asked myself, "He saved Fox. I should have been grateful, but . . ." I buried my face in my arms and tried not to start crying again. "Why am I still here in the Organization?" I asked myself, "How do I put up with all this?" That's when I heard the redhead's voice.

"Why do you?" Axel finally walked around the corner and sat down beside me. I was silent as I looked over at him and he looked down. "Look, Exchy, I'm sor–"

"Shut up," I growled as he looked over at me in surprise, "The damage is done. Go back to the castle and don't expect me to RTC in the morning. I have a lot to sort out right now." He was silent as I glared into his emerald green eyes. I noticed there was a hurt look on his face before he stood up and walked away.

"I didn't mean what I said," Axel replied bitterly, "I just thought you should know that." And with that, he left me alone as Heather started to talk to me.

"The darkness is taking over slowly," She warned.

"Not now, Heather!" I snapped. Everything was silent as I realized that I had actually silenced the brunette in my head for once.

* * *

**A/N:** An argument on Valentines Day . . . I really don't like this holiday. It's probably the loneliest day of the year for me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Defeat

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back. I was just really bored, so I decided to post the next chapter. Thanks for over 800 views! You guys are unbelievable! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**~Day 354~**

I walked out of the Cave of Wonders. I had already finished my mission and was still upset from my fight with Axel.

"Everything's a mystery," I sighed, "He didn't even tell me why Fox had to leave." I opened the Dark Corridor as I hung my head. "Why am I doing this?" I asked myself, "How can I keep being with Axel if he's going to keep me in the dark." I looked at the Dark Corridor and shook my head. "What am I saying . . . Axel's the only thing I still have to hang onto, but . . ." I looked up at the starlit sky and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I feel like I'm the only person who doesn't know. Have I got anything left? Any place I really belong?" I looked down at the ground. "Any friends . . . I still belong with? Or . . . that belong with me?" Tears began to form in my eyes and roll down my face but I quickly wiped them away. I pulled on my hood and walked through the Dark Corridor.

I didn't even go up to the clock tower that night. I just went straight to my room to relax and try to reassure myself that everything was going to be okay. I wrote another entry in my journal. I had a lot on my mind to write about. I knew Axel, Fox, and I would eat ice-cream on the clock tower again, but not for a while. I needed to get everything sorted out first.

* * *

**~Day 355~**

I sprinted across the white floor of a section of The Castle That Never Was that was called Nothing's Call toward the castle's exit. I was leaving the Organization. There was nothing left for me there anymore. I was almost to the door when a familiar black portal opened up in front of it. I stopped running, the heels of my boots sliding to a stop on the floor, and watched as a familiar redhead stepped out of the portal and closed it behind him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I'm leaving," I replied.

"I didn't mean all of those things I said. I'm sorry, Exchy."

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time!" I snapped, "How many times have you lied to me since I joined the Organization?" Axel was silent. "My point," I growled, "And I'm leaving, so get out of the way."

"Why are you leaving?" He asked. I glared at him with angered blood-red eyes.

"I don't belong here," I replied, "I'm not like you, or Saix, or any of the other guys. I'm an actual person with a beating heart. I need to find out who I really am." The redhead glared back at me, seeming a little irritated.

"You can't leave!" Axel exclaimed, "I need you!"

"No you don't!" I barked in a hurt voice, "You've been lying to me all this time."

"That's not true and you know it!" Axel yelled. I tried to run away, but he grabbed onto my arm and his emerald green eyes peered into mine. "If you leave, you'll be put in grave danger. I can't just stand by and let that happen." That's when Heather started talking too.

"I'm finally taking over!" That's when I felt a splitting pain in my head and fell to my knees. It was worse than usual. Way worse.

"Ah! Heather, stop!"

"Exchy?!" Axel quickly kneeled down beside me and put his hands on my shoulders as he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"It's too late now, Exchy," She laughed evilly, "You're mine now!" I began to feel weak as I winced from the pain.

"Axel, help!" I whimpered. I leaned on Axel as I began to fade out of consciousness. That's when I blacked out.

Heather stood before me, holding an Oblivion Keyblade in her hand. I was lying on the ground, clearly hurt from something, but I wasn't sure what.

"You are a mistake," She growled. I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"No I'm not!"

"You're a worthless sham," She insulted, "A disgrace. You're stupid and weak. How could anyone care for someone such as yourself?"

"Stop it!" I yelled, struggling to stand up as my own Oblivion appeared in my hand, "I'll tear you to shreds!" I ran at her with a vicious glint in my red eyes. I went to give her a fatal cut, but she disappeared. Instead, I felt something sharp cut across my back. "Ah!"

"This will be the end of you." There was a flash of light and we were no longer surrounded by darkness. I looked around us and realized that we were where I had blacked out, except Axel wasn't there anymore. She was about to stab me with her Keyblade when I quickly spun around and slashed at her first. She gasped and stepped back as she winced from the pain. I did the same thing as I came to a sudden and terrifying realization. If I cut her, I was also cut. She was a part of me, so whatever damage she sustained, I did too.

"You'll pay for that!" She quickly cut me and we both fell on the ground, feeling the same pain. That's when she realized what I had already found out.

"I feel . . . your pain?" She wondered aloud.

"Our pain," I corrected, "Maybe you aren't as smart as you say you are." She quickly got up and ran at me, ready to attack once again. I jabbed her in the stomach and we both felt the terrible consequence. I somehow stayed on my feet as Heather fell to her knees. She quickly got back up and started cutting at me. She easily beared the pain as I began to feel weaker and weaker. When she had stopped, I was just barely standing. All the muscles in my body tensed up and my weapon began to glow with a blue light as Heather's did too. Final Limit. "You're mine now!" I yelled, running at her in full speed. We started trying to cut each other, but our Keyblades just clashed together. That is, until I made the finishing blow.

I stabbed Heather right in the chest, where her heart would be if she had one, and she stood there, her eyes wide as she felt the terrible pain. The strange thing was, I didn't feel the last strike. My Keyblade was stuck in her flesh as her own Oblivion disappeared. "How much . . . longer . . ." Heather fell to her knees as I walked past her, leaving the Keyblade splitting through her heart. "Will your strength . . . never be mine?" I walked away, standing a little taller than before and wearing an emotionless look on my face. I had finally won against her. I thought the pain and suffering that she caused was finally over.

* * *

**~Day 357~**

I slowly opened my suddenly hazel eyes as I laid there in my bed, feeling exhausted. My body ached and everything was sore. "Exchy?" I looked over at the redhead that was sitting beside my bed.

"Axel?"

"Who else?" He smiled as I pulled him into a hug. He glanced at my eyes for a moment before I wrapped my arms around him. "You're eyes changed color!"

"I did it! I did it!" I cried, "I defeated Heather!" When I began to let go of him, he pulled me into a sudden kiss. At first I was surprised, but then I slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back. He crawled onto my bed to get closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. We still had our lips locked when Demyx, Jexda, Xigbar, and Marluxia walked into the room.

"Woah!" Demyx cried. We quickly broke apart when we heard the blonde's voice and we looked over at the four. I felt my face begin to burn.

"Are we interrupting something?" Xigbar asked.

"No," Axel shook his head as he held me close. Jexda laughed.

"I guess I can't tell you two to get a room because you're already in one," She smiled.

"We just came to let you know that there's going to be a new member of Organization XIII," Marluxia chimed.

"One with a Keyblade, too," Demyx added. They looked at the two of us and smiled.

"Well, see you two lovers later!" Jexda laughed. And with that, they left the room.

"Another Keyblade wielder?" I wondered aloud.

"Now you'll have some extra help collecting hearts," Axel smiled, "Don't worry about it." He held me in another hug and sighed. "I'm so sorry about everything," He apologized, "I really do need you, though." I smiled and then asked him a question.

"Can we go get some ice-cream with Fox now?" Axel smiled down at me and laughed a little.

"Sure," He replied. He let go of me and helped me out of bed as I realized that every wound I got from my dream had effected me in real life. The redhead opened a Dark Corridor to Twilight Town and we walked through it, ready to get some ice-cream.

* * *

**A/N:** So there's another chapter completed! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's NobodyGirl003! I'm so hyped right now. This story has almost 1,000 views! I can't believe it! I'm so hyped right now! Anyway, he's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**~Day 358~**

I swung my Keyblade at the last Heartless and looked over at Axel with a smile. "I think that's all of them," He reported, "You know what the means, right?"

"Ice-cream!" I cried. We both laughed as we began walking up the road, since we were already in Twilight Town.

I nibbled on my ice-cream as Axel put his arm over my shoulders and Fox bit into his. We were all looking at the blazing sun, smiling. For the first time in a long time, everything seemed peaceful again as we sat there in the warm comfort of the sinking sun. "I wouldn't miss moments like this for the world," I smiled.

"Same here," Axel grinned.

"There's no way I'd forget about these sunsets," Fox agreed. He looked over at Axel and me and laughed. "You guys are so slow at eating ice-cream!" He cried, "I only have one bite of mine left." Fox took his last bite of his popsicle and looked at the stick. "Hey, guys!" He cried, "I got one of those WINNER sticks!"

"Really?" I wondered aloud.

"Let me see." Fox handed Axel the popsicle stick that looked exactly like the one I had at The Castle That Never Was. We both looked at it.

"Nice," Axel smiled, "Maybe when we're done here you can go turn it in for whatever you win."

"Okay!" Fox chimed as Axel handed the stick back to him. We looked back at the sunset as Axel and I finally finished our ice-creams.

* * *

**~Day 381~**

I walked out into The Grey Area and saw Axel and Zexion sitting on one of the couches while Saix and Xemnas talked. There was a new member in a black coat beside our leader, her hood on her head and covering her eyes. I quickly walked over to Axel and Zexion and sat down beside my favorite redhead.

"What's Xemnas doing out here?" I asked.

"He said something about someone looking after the new girl," He explained, "What's her name again?"

"Xion, I believe," Zexion answered, closing the novel he was reading. That's when Xemnas, Saix, and the new girl walked over to us.

"Hello, Exchy," Xemnas grinned.

"Good morning, sir," I replied respectfully.

"You are now in charge of Number XIV, Xion." My eyes widened for a second.

"Sorry, sir, but I think you have the wrong person for the job," I coaxed, "I have important missions to fill out. I can't watch over her."

"Yes you can and will," He asserted with confidence, "In about a week you can start to teach her the basics." I looked away and was silenced. I didn't really notice when Xemnas started walking away, Saix following him like a lost puppy. I finally looked at Xion once they were gone. There was something about her that reminded me of Fox. Maybe it was her silence or how she had her hood shading her eyes like how he did when I first met him. It was strange. I knew it wasn't one of those things, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

That evening, I was in my room, sitting at my desk and preparing to write in my journal. I had spent the day with Xion, although she was completely silent. Earlier that day, Saix had been a complete jerk to Xion, too. But, of course, she remained quiet as I defended her. I thought about the incident as I looked out my window and stared at the large Kingdom Heart that had formed up in the sky. I stayed like that for a while before I looked back down at my journal. I opened it and began reading the first entry I wrote.

_~Familiar~_

_This morning, I woke up and met a really cool guy named Axel. The strange thing is, it seemed like I had met him before. His voice just seemed so familiar. I feel like I've met this blue haired guy that Axel called Saix, too. When Axel and I went up to the clock tower for some ice-cream after our mission, the ice-cream even tasted familiar. And the sight of the sunset . . . it just seemed like I had been there before . . . with Axel, too._

I began reading the rest of the entries and finally came to a blank page in the journal. I stared at it for a moment and grabbed a pencil that was lying on the table. I began writing another entry.

_~The new Member~_

_We got a new member today. Her name is Xion and she's supposed to be Number XIV in the Organization. I was assigned to watch after her. I'm not even sure if she has a weapon, but she acts a lot like Fox did when he first joined. The girl's like a zombie! She won't say or do anything at all! Oh, and Saix is being rude to Xion. He used to call me "it" and a "mistake," but now he's doing it to Xion, too. Oh well . . . Saix isn't worth my time anyway. Mine or the new girl's._

I dotted the last period on the page when the door to my room opened. I quickly shut my journal, knowing that someone had walked in, and glared at the bluenette that I was just writing about as he walk over to me. He seemed used to my glare and just walked over to my side. When it came to Saix, I seemed unapproachable, but he clearly didn't care. That's when he dropped a folder on my table.

"What's this?" I asked unapprovingly.

"You have a new mission," He answered. His voice was just as emotionless as usual, but there was something strange about it. I glanced at my alarmclock.

"You're sending me out on a mission at 9:30 at night?" He shook his head.

"Not me. The Superior."

"But I already did my mission for today!"

"This one is for Friday night. You don't have any missions for the rest of the week until then."

"Really?" Saix nodded. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know." The bluenette turned to walk out of the room, but stopped.

"Oh, and the Superior has called a meeting." And with that, he walked out of the room. I set my journal down on top of my folder and warped to Where Nothing Gathers.

"Welcome back, Fox," Xemnas greeted. I looked down at the younger Nobody, my eyes wide. What made him decide to come back? He looked up at me with a smile, then glanced at Axel, and looked over at where Jexda would usually be sitting. No one knew where Jexda was at the moment. She was probably still on her mission. Fox just shrugged it off and looked over at the new girl, Xion. She was silent as usual, but something about her seemed to interest him. He smiled as he looked at her, but didn't receive one back. It was strange how he just kept looking at her. 

* * *

**~Day 382~**

I walked out into The Grey Area, seeing that our 'new' member was the only one in the room, and immediately embraced him in a hug.

"Welcome back, Fox!" I cried, giving him a noogie.

"Ah! Cut it out!" Fox cried, "It burns!" I let go of him and smiled.

"Good to see that you two are awake." We both looked over at the redhead as he walked over to us.

"Hey, do you guys have missions today?" I asked. Both boys nodded.

"I have a mission in Never Land," Axel sighed, "Just what I need! To be trapped on a swaying pirate ship for a couple hours! I already told Xemnas I have seasickness." Fox laughed.

"Ha! I have a mission in Wonderland!" He smiled.

"I don't even have a mission."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't have one until Friday."

"Lucky!" Fox whined.

"Are you still coming up to the clock tower?" Axel asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied with a smile. Axel shrugged and opened a Dark Corridor.

"I'll see you two later." He walked through the portal to start his mission as Fox opened his own to Wonderland.

"See yah at the clock tower, Exchy." And with that, he left too. I turned around to leave and walked down the hallway, ready to go back to my room and do whatever I felt like doing.

For the rest of the week, I roamed The Castle That Never Was and went up to the clock tower in Twilight Town every evening for ice-cream. There wasn't really much to do around the castle, but I passed the time by singing, writing, or reading some of Zexion 's books that he had stored in the library. But as I found more things to do around the castle, the faster the week went by, and before I knew it, it was Friday. 

* * *

**A/N:** So there's the next chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think of the story so far. The reviews just make my day. I still can't believe that this story has come so far, starting out as a bunch of drafts and shaping into the story it is today. Thank you for reading!


	17. Gone

**A/N:** Hey guys. I got bored waiting for the views to hit 1,000. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**~Day 386~**

"Wait in front of the clock tower until you are given further instructions," Saix ordered. He was telling me what I had to do on my mission. Apparently the mission was supposed to be a secret, so we were in my room. I nodded, opened a Dark Corridor, and walked through it. When the Dark Corridor disappeared, Saix walked back out of the room. That's when a figure dressed in one of the Organization's coats walked toward him.

"Is she gone?" The figure was a girl. Saix looked at her and grinned evilly. That was probably the only actual emotion he had ever displayed since becoming a Nobody.

"Yes," He replied, "Make sure she doesn't come back. Alive, anyway." The figure nodded. Her face was shaded by the hood of her coat, but she definitely wasn't Jexda, Larxene, or Xion.

I stood on the edge of the clock tower in Twilight Town. It was actually dark and the town was quiet and peaceful in a seemingly eerie way. I closed my eyes and felt the cold wind brush up against my face and blow through my hair as it howled in the quietness of the town. I just stood there, feeling the cold breeze, until I felt an unsettling presence. I heard the clicking of boots as whoever it was walked around the corner and stopped at the sight of me. The muscles in my body seemed to tense up. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't dare turn around.

"Hello, Exchy." That voice. It sounded exactly like mine. That's when I spun around and was suddenly slashed by the blade of an Oblivion Keyblade. Before I could fall off the clock tower, I was slammed into the wall. I stayed still as the cloaked figure that Saix was talking to earlier pinned me there and held the blade of her weapon up to my throat. "I didn't think you'd be so weak outside your dreams. I'm actually a little disappointed." My eyes widened as I realized who the figure was.

"Heather?!" She grinned before reaching up with her left hand to take off the hood of her cloak. I had guessed right. "What are you doing here? I thought I destroyed you." An evil smile spread across her face.

"Don't you see? I was saved and taken out of your heart."

"W-what?!"

"That blue haired man saved me . . . What was his name again?"

"Saix," I growled.

"Oh, so he's the guy that agrees with me when it comes to your uselessness," She smiled, "He really is quite the charmer."

"I should have known he would try to pull something like this." That's when I felt some sort of liquid run down my face from a stinging wound on my cheek. I already knew it was blood. That's when my own Keyblade appeared and I quickly stabbed Heather in the stomach. She fell to her knees and I quickly jumped out of her striking range. I swung my right arm back as I held my weapon and glared at the brunette before me.

"It's either you or me this time, because I'm not walking away until I know you're dead." She looked up at me, eyes narrowed into a merciless glare. She stood up and took on the same stance as me. I lunged forward to attack as she did the same. We started attacking in a clash of blades, but were too evenly matched in strength to get a strike on each other. That is, until she swiped at me and I lost my balance. I didn't even have a chance to react before I fell backwards, falling off the edge of the clock tower. I hit a couple ledges on the side of the clock tower before I finally hit the hard ground below. I just laid there, somehow still alive and barely conscious. Heather jumped down after me, but she lightly landed on her feet instead of crashing like I did.

"Pathetic," She scoffed. I quickly got to my feet and was about to attack again when Heather slammed me up against a wall and started to lift me up off the ground. I began to gasp for air as I tried to get her to release her grip on my neck. "Well, doesn't this look familiar," She grinned, looking up at me, "What a shame. I thought you'd put up more of a fight." It became harder and harder to breathe as her grip tightened around my neck. I could have sworn that would be the end of me. I was going to die, and if my heart wasn't strong enough, I wouldn't come back as Nobody. I felt a jolt of pain from the blade of Heather's Oblivion piercing through my chest, right where my heart was, before it was suddenly replaced by the looming feeling of emptiness where my heart once was. When Heather dropped me, I felt the empty feeling in my chest ripping and tearing every shred of my being away. I was laying on the ground, dying. That's when I heard a gasp of pain from Heather and realized she was fading away.

"W-what's happening . . . to me?" She fell to her knees and gripped the fabric above her chest.

"You're . . . a part . . . of my heart," I answered weakly, "If my heart leaves . . . you do too. Don't you see? You're not just a part . . . of me . . . You're part of my heart." She looked at me, eyes full of hatred as shadows began to swirl around her.

"You . . . It's all your fault!" She reached for me, but couldn't do anything. She disappeared in the shadows and was gone. This time, permanently. I laid there for a moment in silence and I began to glow with an ominous light. That's when a Dark Corridor appeared and a certain redhead started running toward me.

"Exchy!" He picked me up and held me close. "Are you alright?!" I tried to answer his question in a calm manner, but still replied in a hurt voice.

"She took . . . my heart. I . . . have to go away now . . ." Tears began to well up in his eyes. I felt mine do the same, but refused to cry.

"I should have saved you. It's all my fault."

"No," I managed to say, "You didn't know what was . . . going on. It wasn't . . . your fault. It was the Organization. They deceived me. They caught me . . . of guard. Please . . . do me a favor."

"What is it?" He asked. I grabbed the handle of the Keyblade that was still in my chest.

"Help me . . . with this . . ." He looked down at me as tears threatened to spill from his emerald eyes. He resentfully grabbed onto the handle, his hand on mine, and pulled the Oblivion's blade out of my chest. It was painful, but I tried not to show it. Axel held it until it disappeared in a whirl of shadows and blue sparks. I let out a shaky breath and looked up at the miserable redhead.

"You'll always be mine, Axel," I reassured him, "Got it . . . memorized?" I somehow smiled at him. "If I become a Nobody . . . like Saix and the others . . . I will use my second chance . . . to find you." I closed my eyes and a tear ran down my cheek. "I love you, Axel." His name died on my lips.

"No!" The distraught redhead cried, holding me close as tears welled up in his eyes, "Exchy! Don't leave me! Please! I need you!" There was no response. That's when my chest started glowing with a bright red light. A red heart, finally purified of its darkness, started floating up into the air and toward the sky. Toward the large Kingdom Heart that towered above in the starlight sky. I laid there in his arms, lifeless and still.

"No . . ." A tear ran down his face and landed on my coat. "She's . . . gone." The tears continued to drain from his eyes as he held me close. He was crushed. Meanwhile, up on the edge of the clock tower, the Lunar Diviner looked down at the mourning redhead, the same emotionless gaze as usual on his face. Except this time, there was sorrow in his eyes. But, not for me. Not for his ex-best friend. But for Heather, my dark side.

"What a shame," He sighed, "Something good actually came from that thing." He turned around and opened a Dark Corridor. "Is this what . . . heartache feels like?" He walked through the shadowy portal, leaving the scene behind.

Axel stepped out of the Dark Corridor and into The Grey Area, still holding my lifeless body in his arms. We were both drenched from the rain outside. It was 10:30 and he had run out of tears to cry. Jexda and Demyx stopped playing their instruments and a string on Demyx 's sitar suddenly snapped, making a strange noise. Fox, who had been waiting for Axel to get back, looked at me in complete shock. Saix on the other hand, just stood there, looking at the redhead with the same emotionless gaze he usually wore.

"Exchy!" Fox sprung up to his feet and dashed over to Axel, looking at the large gash mark in my chest left by the deadly weapon I had once wielded. The Keyblade had pierced right through my coat and tank top and deep into my chest. Blood had stained my skin along with my clothes.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts!" Jexda gasped, running over to the redhead with Demyx by her side, "Axel, what happened?!" The man they were talking to didn't answer right away. He looked down at me and tried to hold his new tears back.

"She lost her heart." Fox stepped back, fear in his eyes. Without another word, he ran down the hallway, holding back nonexistent tears. Jexda also felt deep sorrow. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"No . . ." Demyx kneeled down beside her and tried comforting the usually peppy girl. Everything was silent, that is, until a certain bluenette spoke up.

"Now would be a good time for a meeting," Saix declared, "Axel, bring the old Keyblade Wielder down to Vexen 's lab in the basement for study." He walked down the hallway, heading for Xemnas' office, as Axel glared at him.

"No," He growled. He opened a Dark Corridor and left the room as Jexda and Demyx both got up and warped to Where Nothing Gathers, knowing that there would be a meeting in place.

"Exchy has been terminated," Xemnas announced. Gasps from everyone other than Demyx, Fox, Jexda, Saix, and Xion could be heard. Demyx, Fox, and Jexda didn't say anything, Saix just didn't care, Xion hadn't formed enough self-awareness to do anything still, and Axel wasn't even in the room. But Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene were all surprised.

"Our Keyblade Wielder is gone?!" Xigbar shouted in disbelief.

"Good," Larxene hissed, "We were better off without her in the first place."

"Yeah right!" Marluxia retorted, "She was the only one who could collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts! It's not like you could do anything to collect them!"

"That's enough," Xemnas commanded. Everyone was silent as Axel warped into the room. He sat on his tall throne, arms crossed and seeming very upset. He looked at my empty seat and felt the heart wrenching pain of guilt, although he had no reason to.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I have a little explaining to do. Exchy is NOT a Princess of Heart. I just didn't make her fade away and disappear, that's all. Remember, I made this for my little cousin, so I just ignored all of the rules for a likeable Kingdom Hearts fic and did whatever I wanted with it. Anyway, thank you for reading, and don't worry, the story will continue on! I promise to post up the next chapter the moment after I finish it!

Oh, I almost forgot! For those of you who like Jexda, please read the story that my little sister, LovelyHeartless22, and I are cowriting! You can find it on her page, and again, her pen name is LovelyHeartless22! Thanks for reading!


	18. Alive

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Also, thanks to 1,000 views! You guys are so awesome. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**~Day 392~**

Fox walked into The Gray Area with the new girl, Xion, by his side. She was silent as usual, but Fox actually seemed to enjoy her company. They went over to one of the couches and sat down beside Axel.

"Hey Axe," Fox smiled. Axel remained silent as Xion did the same. "Look, Axel, I know that what happened was terrible, but you can't just stop talking to me because of it." The redhead was silent until he worked up the nerve to speak.

"I know," He replied, "Anyway, I have a mission to do. I'll see you up at the clock tower." Axel opened a Dark Corridor and walked through it, leaving Fox and Xion there to sit around the castle.

A certain redhead was sneaking around the castle in the darkness of the midnight hours. He crept down the stairs, cautious emerald eyes darting from left to right in the dark. He made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked over to a door that had been locked. He looked down at the door knob in silence and pulled a silver key out of his pocket. He quietly unlocked the door, opened it, and walked inside a room that he had only seen a couple of times before. He shut the door behind him and looked at his surroundings.

The room was only lit by the pale moonlight of the Kingdom Heart that floated outside and the window's curtains were pushed to the sides. There was bookcases in the room, layered with dust and covered in scratch marks, but besides those, there was only on other piece of furniture in the room. A bed that was in the corner. I was laying on the bed, unconscious. Axel walked over to me and looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

My Organization coat was lying on the floor, blood around the rugged edges that had been ripped by the Oblivion Keyblade 's blade. I was just wearing my black tank top and pants that I had worn when my heart was stolen. The top part of my tank top was torn, revealing a bandage that had been placed above where the gash mark in my chest had been. Axel kneeled down beside the bed and took my hand.

"Exchy." There was no response. He stood up and let go of my hand. That's when he pulled my journal out of his pocket and placed it on my stomach. He carefully folded my hands over it and smiled, although his eyes portrayed deep sadness. "You always kept it in the most obvious places," He grinned as a tear rolled down his face. The redhead turned around and left the room, locking the door before walking back up the steps. Once he was gone, I gripped the journal in my hands and slowly began to move.

* * *

**~Day 393~**

Fox walked out into The Grey Area, tired and completely drained of his energy. He hadn't gotten a good sleep in a while and was starting to exchange his usual, happy attitude for a more derogatory and sullen one. He was suddenly awakened when he saw Saix and Vexen yelling at Axel.

"Where is it, Axel?" Saix asked in a low growl.

"I already told you!" Axel yelled, "I put her on the observation table that Vexen uses to examine Heartless!"

"Then why wasn't she there?" Vexen snapped.

"I don't know! You're the scientist, you figure it out!"

"What's going on?" Fox asked, walking over to the three.

"Axel here won't tell us where he put Exchy," Saix answered, leering at the redhead that was glaring back at him.

"Look, I did what you–"

"Stop it!" Fox yelled, "You guys are fighting over her like she's an experiment or something! She's not! She was a human being with a beating heart, so she should be treated like one, even if that heart is gone! How would all three of you feel if you were being fought over like you were just an experiment, huh?!" All three men were silent as Fox turned and walked back down the hallway, fists clenched and tensions rising.

Axel and Fox sat up on the clock tower, both completely silent. Fox couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that morning. He was just so mad at all of them, including Axel. He didn't even know why he was even up on the clock tower with him. Maybe it was to ask the question . . .

"Where is she Axel?" The redhead looked over at the angered boy.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb!" Fox snapped, "I know you have her somewhere!" Axel looked away from the younger Nobody, frustration in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He lied. That's when Fox dropped his ice-cream, stood up, and called out his Timeswords.

"This is your last chance, Axe," He snarled. Axel looked up at him from where he was sitting, surprised. But after just a few seconds, he went from surprised to laughing. He stood up and chuckled.

"You know me too well." He opened a Dark Corridor and grinned. "Follow me."

I sat on the edge of the bed, reading my journal. I couldn't remember much about when my heart was taken. I had awaken with my journal in my hands. I was halfway through reading the second entry, since I had only woken up minutes ago, when a Dark Corridor opened and two familiar Nobodies walked into the room.

"E-Exchy!" Axel gasped. I remained silent as the two dashed over to me and embraced me in a hug.

"You're alive!" Fox cried. They let go of them and smiled as both of their faces changed from an expression of joy to one of confusion.

"Why are you so quiet?" Axel asked.

"And seem so . . . blank?" Fox added. The redhead beside me quickly realized what had happened.

"She lost her heart. She's awake now, so that must mean–"

"I'm a Nobody," I realized, finishing his sentence. Axel nodded.

"You think you can talk now?" He asked. I nodded in response.

"What do we do now?" Fox asked, "You, Saix, and Vexen got into that fight this morning and you told them you didn't know where she was. What are we supposed to tell them now?" Axel thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He exclaimed, "We'll tell them that Exchy woke up after I put her in Vexen 's lab and escaped. Then, we can say we found her on the clock tower in Twilight Town."

"That could work," Fox said thoughtfully. I remained silent. That's when I thought of something to ask.

"So, is anybody else looking after Xion?" Axel and Fox looked at each other and then back at me.

"I'm actually not sure," Axel replied.

"Hey guys, how about we go get some ice-cream before we tell everyone that Exchy 's awake?" Fox suggested.

"I could go for some ice-cream," I smiled.

"Alright," Axel agreed, "Let's go."

I was laying in my bed that night, feeling completely emotionless. All I could feel was the looming pain of emptiness that had consumed me when I had lost my heart. I was thinking of the reactions I had gotten from everyone when they saw I was back. My appearance changed when I became a Nobody. I sat up and looked at my reflection in the mirror that was on the wall.

My hair had gotten longer and my eyes had turned into more of a greenish color than they did before. I had also gotten taller, but still was shorter than my favorite redhead. I just stared at my reflection in the silence of my room.

"So this is what it feels like . . . to not have a heart." I took off my coat and looked at the scar that was on my chest. Half of it was covered up by my tank top, but it was clearly visible. "How could anyone live like this?"

* * *

**~Day 405~**

I slammed my Keyblade down on the final Heartless as Fox ran back over to me. We both had a mission in Twilight Town and had just finished it. I stood up straight and recalled my weapon as Fox did the same.

"Well, mission accomplished," He smiled.

"Do you think Axel's up at the clock tower yet?" Fox shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out," He replied, "Come on." We ran down the street toward where the clock tower was waiting.

Fox, Axel, and I sat up on the clock tower, eating our ice-cream. Ever since I had woken up, things had started to return to their normal ways. Saix was still being mean to Xion and me, but it didn't really matter. He wasn't worth our time anyway. So, the three of us were sitting up on the clock tower, talking.

"Hey, Fox," I spoke up, "Why do you like Xion so much when she doesn't even talk?" Fox looked over at me,

"I just enjoy her company," He replied, "There's just something about her."

"You know," Axel grinned, "She kind of reminds me of you for some odd reason."

"I know, right?!" I cried, "Those are my thought exactly!" Fox shrugged and looked at the sunset.

"Well, she just seems like she'd be really nice." All three of us looked at the sunset. Fox bit into his ice-cream as I said one more thing.

"We should invite her up here for ice-cream sometime."

* * *

**A/N:** So, there's the 18th chapter! Exchy's absence was short-lived. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I posted the last chapter. I've been really busy with school, and I got sick, and stuff like that. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**~Day 406~**

Moonlight from the Kingdom Heart outside streamed into the room from the window as I laid beside him and listened to his peacefully light snoring. I giggled a little as he muttered his familiar catchphrase in his sleep. "Got it memorized . . ." His voice trailed off and disappeared into a quiet snore. His burning crimson hair that was usually in spikes was a bit of a mess as a couple stray strands hung over his face just a little and his emerald green eyes were closed. He seemed so peaceful.

Usually Axel wouldn't want me to see him sleep but I always woke up before him and we had another vacation day, so it was kind of hard not to catch him snoozing that morning. I poked the sleeping redhead and he slowly opened his emerald green eyes.

"Morning," I smiled.

"What are you doing in here?" He yawned, sitting up and stretching his arms.

"We have another vacation day!" I grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Oh, and you're just too cute when you sleep!" I giggled.

"Is Fox up yet?" Axel asked. Just then, the boy Axel was just asking about walked into the room.

"Yeah," He yawned. He plopped down on the bed beside me and looked over at us. "So, are we going to do anything today?" Axel and I thought for a moment.

"We could go to the beach," I suggested, "You know, like how we wanted to before Fox left."

"The beach!" Fox cried, "I want to go!"

"Axel?" We both looked at the redhead as he smiled.

"I'm in!" He agreed.

I stepped onto the warm sand with Axel by my side. Fox had already run off to go look for seashells, so Axel and I were just going to go relax in the shade of a Paopu Fruit tree. On the other side of the beach, Fox was running across the sandy shore, looking around for some seashells he would like to take home with him. That's when he saw something shining in the sand.

"Ooh," He marveled, his eyes widening, "Is that a shell?" He wandered over to the shining object and reached for it. Just then, someone else reached for it and their hands touched. He quickly reeled his arm back and looked at the girl who had done the same. She turned away from him and held her arm as Fox realized that she was wearing one of the Organization's black coats. Her hood was on her head and shaded her face, but Fox knew who she was.

"Sorry," She apologized shyly, "You can have it."

"No, it's okay," Fox reassured her, picking up the seashell and dusting a bit of sand off of it, "Here, you can have it. There's plenty more shells on this beach." He held it out to the new member of Organization XIII and she turned to look at it. She carefully took it out of his hand and looked back up at him through the shadows of her hood.

"Thanks." She looked at the seashell in her hand and seemed to smile a little.

"You're the new girl in Organization XIII, aren't you?" Fox wondered aloud. She nodded. "What's your name again?" Fox asked, although he knew the answer all too well.

"Xion," The girl smiled. Xion. The name was music to Fox's ears.

"Well, my name's Fox," The young Nobody smiled happily. He shook her delicate hand and smiled. She smiled back. When he let go of her hand, she took off her hood, revealing her sparkling blue eyes and short, black hair.

"Well, I better get going," Xion smiled. She was about to leave when Axel and I walked over to them.

"Hey, Fox, who are you talking to?" I asked. That's when I recognized who it was. "Oh, you're Xion, right?" The girl nodded.

"Well, we were about to go watch the sunset from the Paopu fruit tree. Do you want to join us?" Axel offered.

"Sure," Xion chimed. We began walking up the sandy beach as the sun began to lower in the sky.

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a little dazed as Axel held me in his arms. I looked up at his familiar face. "Axel?" I wondered aloud. I looked over and saw Fox lying on the ground, unconscious. We were back in The Castle That Never Was, in the middle of the hallway.

"Relax," He reassured me, "We hit a bit of turbulence when we crossed through the Dark Corridor back home and we ended up getting knocked out. Everything should be alright though. Oh, and I'm not the only one who's adorable when I sleep." I blushed as I knew he was talking about me. That's when Fox sat up and rubbed his head. He looked over at us, dazed and seeming drained of his energy.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We hit a bit of turbulence when we crossed between the worlds," Axel explained.

"Well, where's Xion?" Fox asked. We all looked around us and came to our conclusion.

"I guess she didn't jump into the Dark Corridor in time," I replied. Fox quickly stood up.

"I'm going to go find her," He said, "I guess I'll see you guys later." Fox walked up the hallway just as I heard the sound of an instrument playing. That's when a familiar musician playing her sitar walked up the hallway. "Hey Jexda," I smiled, "How was your little date with Demyx?" That's when the blonde that I was just talking about also rounded the corner.

"It was great," He answered for the girl, "We went to Atlantis and got to swim with all of the little fishies!"

"We also went to Halloween Town and met up with Jack, Sally, and Zero," Jexda added.

"That's cool," I smiled.

"Anyway, see yah later." The two walked down the hallway and left Axel and me there. The redhead helped me up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on. We can go hangout in my room, well, if you want to."

"Okay," I agreed. We began walking up the hallway as I began to wonder where Fox was.

"Xion is not an it!" Fox snapped, glaring up at the taller bluenette. The older Nobody rolled his eyes as he turned away from Fox. "She's not an object! She's a Nobody like you or me. We're equal."

"She's a mistake." Fox's Timeswords appeared as he lunged at Saix. He was about to strike him with them when Saix blocked the attack with his Claymore. "You don't want to fight me, Fox," He warned.

"Why? I've beaten you senseless before, I can do it again!"

"What's going on in here?" Both of the Nobodies looked over at the young girl that was walking toward them. There was a look of confusion on her face as she looked at the two. Saix 's Claymore disappeared as he walked by.

"It's none of your concern." And with that, he left. Fox recalled his Timeswords as he looked over at Xion.

"I was just looking for you." He faked a smile as he took her hand. "Come on. I have a stash of cookies in the kitchen. I'll share them with you, but don't tell Jexda or Demyx!"

"Okay!" Xion piped before being dragged down the hallway from where she had come.

* * *

**~Day 407~**

Fox, Axel, and I sat up on the clock tower, eating our ice-cream and chatting about our day like usual. It seemed like things were perfect again, but I knew there was something up with Fox. So, I spoke up.

"What's wrong, Fox?" I asked. The ginger looked over at me with his ghostly white eyes.

"I just don't get why Saix hates Xion so much," Fox admitted, "He called her a 'mistake' yesterday and he called her 'it' like he used to do to you, Exchy."

"Really?" Fox nodded.

"Don't worry too much about it," Axel reassured him, "Saix hates just about everybody other than Xemnas. He even hates me now, but it's alright."

"Everything will turn out okay," I added, "Don't think too much about it." Everything was silent.

"I wonder what she's doing right now . . ." Fox sighed.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts!" I cried.

"What?"

"Little Foxy has a crush!" Axel teased.

"Shut up Axel!" Fox growled. We both laughed as Fox ate the last of his ice-cream, crossed his arms, and pouted. "I do not!" He protested.

"You so do!" I laughed.

Meanwhile, in The Castle That Never Was, Xion was sitting on her bed, humming along to the song Simple and Clean. She pulled the beautiful seashell that she had received the day before from Fox and looked at it closely. "Fox . . ." She sighed. Even though she wasn't supposed to have a heart, she got a strange feeling when she was around him. She wasn't sure what it was, but she liked it. She liked him.

* * *

**~Day 408~**

I walked through the large hole in the wall that was surrounding Agrabah and out toward the Cave of Wonders. I had just finished my mission and was ready to go up to the clock tower for some ice-cream. I was about to leave for Twilight Town when Xion stopped me.

"Exchy!" I turned around and saw the girl running toward me. She stopped in front of me and started panting. "Hold on . . ." She breathed, "I need to catch my breath for a second." She took in another large breath and stood up a little straighter. "I'm glad I caught you," She smiled, "Do you know where Fox is?"

"Oh, he's probably up at the clock tower," I replied.

"Clock tower?" She repeated. I nodded.

"The one in Twilight Town," I explained, "Fox, Axel, and I meet up there everyday after work and have ice-cream together."

"May I come too?" Xion asked.

"Of course!" I smiled, "I actually suggested we invite you up there a just couple of days ago. Follow me and I'll bring you up there." I walked through the Dark Corridor that was waiting for me as Xion followed.

"Wow," Xion marveled, "I never realized how beautiful the sunset was." Xion and I were walking on the edge of the clock tower, approaching the corner that I rounded just about everyday. We walked around the corner and saw that Axel and Fox weren't there, so we decided to sit down and wait. I sat in my spot and she sat in Fox's.

"The first time Axel brought me up here, it took my breath away," I sighed, handing her an ice-cream, "Unfortunately, this is also where I had my heart stolen."

"Really?" I nodded.

"I was up on this very edge, waiting for someone to bring me more details on my mission, when a girl that Saix had saved came up here and attacked me. She eventually knocked me off the edge and I fell down to the ground below. She came down after me and eventually took my heart. Then, she withered away into the darkness. Want to know why?" Xion nodded, seeming actually interested. "She was the dark side of my heart. Her name was Heather."

"Really?" I nodded again.

"I was in the Organization before that," I explained, "I was in the Organization for a long time before that. Actually, a couple days before that, I was assigned to watch after you."

"Really?" I laughed.

"Is that all that you can say?" Xion shook her head.

"No. But, if you were assigned to watch over me, how come I don't remember it?"

"That first week was probably a blur," I sighed, "I know mine was. I woke up on my eighth day in the Organization and couldn't remember a thing from before. I couldn't remember who I was, why I was there, or nothing. Axel remembers his past, I think Fox does too, but I don't."

"I can't remember anything from my past either," Xion admitted.

"It's alright," I smiled, "Even if you can't remember the past, you'll start making new memories. I know you can because I did." We both looked at the sun and I bit into my ice-cream. I looked back over at Xion and smiled. "Eat up or it's going to melt."

"Okay," She smiled back. She took a bite out of her ice-cream and the clock tower's bell rung. When the ringing stopped, a certain ginger rounded the corner and walked over to us.

"Hey, Exchy," He smiled, "Oh, hi Xion!" He quickly took a spot beside the young girl and she smiled.

"We've been waiting for you and Axel."

"Oh, Axel's getting his munny so he can buy some ice-cream," Fox explained, "He'll be here any minute."

Meanwhile, back at The Castle That Never Was, Axel and Saix were fighting. Axel and Fox had been assigned to go on a mission together and when they split up, Axel returned to The Castle, just to make a real quick stop to get some of his munny. But while he was walking to his room, Saix had picked a fight with him.

"You've got some nerve, Saix!" Axel snapped.

"You act so surprised," Saix said, looking the other way. Axel's Charkrams appeared in a burst of flames and his eyes narrowed.

"You hurt her!" He yelled, "You hurt the both of us! I thought she wasn't going to come back!"

"Well then, I guess we had the same thoughts at the time." Axel let out a roar and was about to cut Saix with his weapons when the bluenette blocked his attack and swung at him with his Claymore. The redhead was slammed up against the wall behind him and was pinned there as the spiked blade of Saix 's weapon was held up to his neck. He glared down at Saix as it became harder to breathe with the blade up to his throat.

"I hate you," He growled.

"The feeling's mutual," Saix agreed.

Fox, Xion, and I walked into The Gray Area and looked around the room. Marluxia, Luxord, and Zexion were the only ones in the room, so we walked over to them and asked where the redhead we were looking for was.

"I don't think I've seen him," Luxord replied.

"Wait a second," Marluxia interrupted, "Isn't Axel the one that Saix said passed out?"

"What?!" Fox, Xion, and I cried in unison.

"I believe so," Zexion confirmed, "Therefor, he should be in his room."

"Come on!" I commanded, running down the hall and toward Axel's room. The two younger Nobodies followed as I burst into the redhead's room. They were right. Axel was laying on his bed, out cold. "Axel!" I ran to his side and kneeled down on the floor. I grabbed his hand as Fox and Xion stood by my side.

"It looks like he's in one of those deep sleeps that you kept going into, Exchy," Fox said, looking at the unconscious redhead. I looked up at him and then back at Axel.

"I just want to know what happened and when he'll wake up."

"Not for a while, I can assure you." We all turned around to see Saix standing in the doorway. "And for the cause, he couldn't take the truth."

"What did you do?!" The bluenette did not answer. Instead, he turned on his heels and walked out of the room. He started walking down the hallway when I ran after him. I was about to confront him when Xemnas stopped me.

"Exchy, stop," He commanded, stepping between Saix and me. I did as I was told and stopped in my tracks as Saix walked away, scot-free.

"I will get you, Saix," I growled under my breath. 

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, I've almost gotten 20 chapters posted up! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll post the next one as soon as I can!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted another chapter in a while. I was so busy! I've been trying to keep my grades up, memorize lyrics to a song that I'm going to sing in front of my whole school, make a video game, etc. Anyway, I've finally got 20 chapters up! Yay! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**~Day 409~**

I walked out into The Gray Area and saw Fox and Xion sitting on the couches. My hood was on and my eyes were hidden. I went and sat beside Xion as they both looked at me with worried expressions.

"Exchy, are you alright?" Xion asked. I remained silent.

"Exchy, you okay?" Fox questioned.

"Quit asking!" I shouted, "I'm sick of lying to people! I'm not okay! I'm not alright! I'm not fine!" The two Nobodies were silent and seemed upset by my sudden outburst. I let out a sigh and looked at the floor. "Sorry, guys . . ." I apologized, "I just needed to let that out."

"If you're that angry, go beat up Saix," Fox laughed.

"Yeah," Xion agreed. I stood up and began walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"You didn't think I was actually going to do my mission today when he's still alive, did you?" 

The shadows whirled around me as I calmed down. I had learned to use my dark powers that were left behind from when my heart was stolen. When they disappeared, I was looking down at Saix and taking a mental picture of his terrified face. I had never seen him so scared as I held my Oblivion Keyblade, the end of the blade was pointing straight at the Nobody's head.

"I didn't know you were so weak," I growled bitterly.

"Wait, Exchy . . ." Saix thought for a moment and then looked up at me with an even more terrified look. I seemed emotionally broken down and felt dead inside.

"What did you do to him?!" I demanded to know.

"You mean Axel?" Saix questioned. I gripped to hilt of my weapon tighter.

"You know who!" I roared.

"He couldn't take the truth about how Vexen and I took Heather out of your heart," The bluenette explained, "He was about to attack me, so I defended myself."

"You're going to suffer miserably for your actions! Got it memorized?" I shouted. Fear was struck through the Nobody's eyes once again as my own eyes narrowed, a grayish black glare being cast down on him.

"I-I'm sorry," Saix apologized, "But–"

"A Nobody can't be sorry," I growled, glaring mercilessly at the man before me. And with that, I made my final attack. 

* * *

I had waited for Axel to wake up. Everyday after my missions, I wouldn't go up to the clock tower. I would go straight to his room and sit beside his bed. Fox and Xion would go eat ice-cream, but I would never show. Larxene had teased me by saying he wasn't going to wake up and the others tried to comfort me, but I didn't need it. The only comfort I needed was Axel waking up. That was the only thing that would make things better. So, everyday I waited at his bedside and hoped he would wake up. But, things changed twenty days after Axel had fallen into his deep slumber. 

* * *

**~Day 428~**

I sat at the redhead's side, holding his hand and waiting. Waiting for something. Anything. It had been twenty days since he had fallen asleep. I knew that I didn't have a heart anymore, but I still felt worry over him and my feelings for him were all the same as before.

"Axel, please," I pleaded, gripping his hand a little tighter, "Please. Wake up." I felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come. I closed my eyes and hung my head. That's when the door opened behind me. I didn't dare turn around. I already knew who it was.

"You're wasting your time waiting for him to wake up."

"Shut up, Saix!" I growled. I felt the Nobody's hand touch my shoulder. I shivered under his touch, jumped up, and spun around, calling upon my Keyblade in the process. "Keep your hands off me!" I roared. The bluenette stepped back and I realized he was holding a yellow folder.

"Sorry," He apologized, "Here." He set my folder on the edge of Axel's bed and walked out of the room. I stared off in the direction he had left in with a confused expression on my face.

"Why did he do that?" I wondered aloud, "Was he trying to be . . . comforting to me?" I just shrugged it off and let my Oblivion disappeared as I reached for my folder. I pulled out the only piece of paper that was in it. I was requested to capture the 'Organization Imposter,' whoever that was. 

I walked across the drawbridge of Beast's Castle, on the lookout for my target. I had been told he was sighted in the area, so I had my Oblivion in my hand, ready to attack. I had been searching for almost an hour for the guy, be he never appeared.

"Where is this guy?" I wondered aloud. I was about to turn around and leave the bridge when a boy jumped down from the walls of Beast's Castle and attacked. I quickly blocked his attack and he jumped backwards, landing lightly on his feet. I looked at him for a moment. He was wearing one of the Organization's black coats and the whole uniform even though I had never seen him before. He seemed to be around my age and had silver hair. I couldn't see his eyes because they were covered by a black blindfold.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know, "Why are you dressed as one of us?" He did not reply. He held his weapon in striking position as he wore a solemn expression on his face. I ran at him to attack and slammed my Keyblade down on his weapon, but when he blocked it, he punched me. I winced and jumped back as he quickly spun around and slashed me with his weapon. Before I could react, he knocked me off my feet with a surprising amount of speed. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground as he stood over me, not even breaking a sweat.

"I thought you'd be stronger than that, Chey." My eyes widened at the last word in his sentence. Chey. I didn't know why I shocked, or why the name sounded familiar, but I quickly got over it and glared up at him. He had turned his back to me.

"My name isn't Chey," I growled. He turned around and looked down at me, emotionless despite the fact that he had a heart. Then, he kneeled down in front of me and reached behind his head, untying his blindfold.

"Of course, the Organization probably wiped your memory clean when you became a part of them." He removed the dark piece of cloth as his ice-blue eyes looked into mine. He cupped my cheek with a gloved hand and spoke softly. "Chey, it's me." My eyes began to well up with tears, but I didn't know why. That's when I remembered a name. His name.

"Riku?" I whimpered, slowly recognizing the silver haired teen. He smiled a familiar smile and embraced me in a hug.

"Chey, I'm here to take you home." I tried to keep back the tears. I really didn't know why I was about to cry, since I didn't even have a heart to feel with anymore, but I could feel all of the emotion of the moment.

"Home?" I sniffled. He nodded.

"Sora and Kairi are waiting. We've been looking for you forever." He let go of me and I realized how much taller he was than me when I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you," I apologized, "At least, not now. My friends are waiting for me. Fox, Xion, and . . . and Axel. They need me."

"You mean Lea?" Somehow knowing that he was talking about Axel, I nodded. He looked away for a moment. "He became a Nobody a long time ago." He looked back at me. "Can I tell you a secret?" Riku asked. I nodded. "Fox and Xion are replicas of you. The Organization XIII members are just using you." I looked at him confused.

"Replicas? What do you mean?"

"Xemnas made them to duplicate your powers in some way. They are using you."

"They are not," I growled.

"Then why would they pit you against Axel, or steal your heart, or cause you so much pain?"

"I don't know!" I shouted. I looked down at the ground and became silent. The tears finally dripped from my eyes. "I'm sorry, Riku, I just can't go. Something happened to Axel. He's asleep and won't wake up." The silence crept in as we refused to look at each other. That is, before Riku broke the awkward quietness between us.

"Then, I'll give you another chance." I looked over at him with a confused expression on my face.

"What?" He looked back at me.

"I'll give you another chance to come home," He repeated, "Whenever you feel like it'd be a good time to leave, just come back here. No matter what day, I'll be here, okay?" I nodded. "Alright." He took my hand and helped me up. "I guess you should go now. I'll see you sometime."

"Okay," I nodded, "Bye, Riku."

"Goodbye, Chey." Riku opened a Dark Corridor and left, leaving me to wander back to my own Corridor. 

I entered Axel's room and saw the usual sight of the sleeping redhead. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. He seemed as peaceful as ever, looking as if nothing was wrong in his dreams, but I knew better. I knew about the dark side of those long dreams. I looked at a lone strand of red hair as it hung slightly over his face. I brushed it back with my fingers and looked down at Axel's blissful face before looking over at the Kingdom Heart that was floating outside the window.

"Who am I?" I asked myself, "How do I know Riku?" I looked back down at my favorite redhead and faked a smile. "Please, wake up," I pleaded, "That's all I'm waiting for. For you to wake up." I bent over to kiss him on the cheek and stood back up. "Maybe Riku could take both of us home. Fox and Xion, too. Well, wherever home is."

I turned around and walked out the door, leaving to go rest in my own room for the first time since Axel had fallen asleep. But, just as I entered my own room, Fox and Xion rounded the corner.

"Hey, Xi," Fox smiled, "We're paired up for our mission together in Twilight Town." Xion looked over at Fox and smiled.

"Really?" The ginger nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I better get some rest. You should, too. Anyway, goodnight, Xion."

"Night." He walked into his room as Xion turned to go to her own. 

* * *

I sat on the bent trunk of the Paopu Fruit tree on a familiar island, looking at the sun as it submerged itself in the sea. The sound of waves crashing against the shore and the smell of the tropical island breeze filled the air. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. That's when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little under their touch and turned to see Riku and Axel, along with a boy and a girl. The boy had spiky brown hair that greatly resembled Fox's, but he didn't have a tail.

The girl looked almost exactly like Xion, but with red hair instead of black. Axel looked different, too. He seemed to be around only fourteen and was most likely a Somebody. I guessed the he was Lea. Riku was also wearing a different outfit, more casual clothes instead of the Organization's uniform, and seemed to be younger as well.

"Have you made your decision?" Riku asked. I stood up and turned to face the group.

"I'm sorry, Riku," I apologized, "I have to stay for the time being. Axel's still asleep. I have to be there when he wakes up, like he's done for me." That's when the boy who looked like Fox belted forward to stand in front of me.

"Chey, you are going to come home, right?" He looked up at me with familiar sky-blue eyes. I almost instantly remembered his name.

"I will, Sora," I promised. Then I looked over at the red-haired girl. "Kairi, I'll make the same promise to you," I smiled, "All of us can be together. When that day comes, I'll take my leave and bring Axel, Fox, and Xion with me. I promise." 

* * *

**A/N: **So, there's the 20th chapter! Again, I apologize for my long absence. I promise to gt the next chapter up as soon as I can! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so hyped this morning! I'm going to Comicon as an early birthday present! Yay! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**~Day 429~**

I walked out into The Gray Area and joined the two younger Nobodies on the couch. Or, replicas, I guess. I was still thinking about what Riku had said to me the day before. I had known him before, along with Axel or Lea, a boy with brown hair that looked a lot like Fox, and a girl named Kairi that resembled Xion. I couldn't remember how I knew them, but I wanted to be back with Sora, Kairi, and Riku with Axel, Fox, and Xion by my side, too. I was silent as I sat there, deep in thought, until Fox spoke up.

"Morning, Exchy," He chimed. I looked over at them and smiled.

"Hey guys."

"You thinking about something?" Xion asked. I shook my head.

"No. I'm just tired." We were silent again.

"Are you coming up to the clock tower later?" Fox asked. I smiled at them and nodded.

"Sure." That's when Xion stood up and summoned a Dark Corridor. Fox got to his feet as they said their goodbyes and left on their mission. 

Fox quickly jumped over the Dire Plant as Xion ran at it, ready to attack with her Keyblade. The two were in Twilight Town, halfway through their mission, when the Heartless had popped up and began attacking them. Now they were trying to get rid of it. Xion was about to strike when the Heartless released blinding pollen into the air.

"Ah! It got in my eyes! I can't see!" Xion fell backward and Fox caught her, carrying her to a safe place. After he placed her behind one of the walls of a building, Fox finally finished off the Dire Plant in front of him. Xion stayed where Fox had put her, and after the Heartless had diminished, her favorite Nobody hurried over to the girl that was lying on the ground and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, seeing how her eyes seemed glazed over.

"I-I'm fine," Xion reassured him, "Just a little blind at the moment. It'll wear off." She stood up and took a step forward, but suddenly fell backwards.

"Xion!" Fox quickly caught her in his arms and sat down on the ground. She felt his warm embrace and instantly felt secure. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes," Xion laughed, "I'm fine. Like I said, just a little blind. But I also don't mind being in your arms." She snugged up closer to him as Fox blushed, obviously glad that she couldn't see it.

"X-Xion," Fox stuttered, "Do you . . . like me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Xion wondered aloud, eyes becoming unglazed a little.

"So, if I kissed you right now, you'd kiss me back?" Fox questioned.

"Try," Xion smiled. That's when Fox leaned forward and locked their lips together. Xion instantly kissed back and pulled them closer together to deepen it. They both wanted this moment to last forever. 

Meanwhile, back in The Castle That Never Was, I was at Axel's bedside once again. I had already finished my mission for the day and was waiting on Fox and Xion to finish theirs. There was a hopeful gleam in my eyes as I looked at the sleeping redhead. I held onto his hand and began to speak.

"Hey, Axel." There was no response. "I ran into Riku. You know, my little brother's best friend. Anyway, he want's me to come home to see Sora and Kairi again." There was silence. "I won't go. Not yet, anyway. You just need to wake up. Then Fox, Xion, you, and I can all go home together, well, wherever home is." It became quiet and no noise could be heard. "Bye, Axel. I'll see you later." And with that, I left the room. But, just as I was about to start the walk back to my room, I began to feel a sudden dizziness.

"Exchy?" I fell onto my knees as the room began to spin. The usually rude bluenette ran to my side with a worried expression on his face. "Exchy, are you alright?" I had never seen Saix so worried.

"Saix?" I wondered aloud. That's when he picked me up and began carrying me to my room. Since when was he so nice to me? He laid me down on my bed and stood up straight, seeming as emotionless as usual. "Saix–"

"You're memory is going to come back to you," He explained, "I'm sorry, Chey. I'd like to make amends." I noted the sincerity in his voice and gladly accepted.

"Thank you, Saix," I smiled. That's when the room began to darken and the dizziness began to fade away. The next thing I knew, I was out like a light and no longer conscious.

_~Flashback~_

I looked at the room around me. I was in my own room in my home on the Destiny Islands, just waking up from my sleep. I sat up and stretched my arms as the door began to creak open. I was almost fully awake when the brunette that was my little brother walked into the room.

"Morning, Sora!" I smiled.

"Hey, Chey," He smiled back at me, "You up for chilling on the beach with Riku, Kairi, and me? I'm pretty sure Lea and Isa will be at the docks."

"Sure!" 

Sora and Kairi walked beside me, Kairi under Sora 's arm, as Riku walked by my other side. It was just the four of us, like usual, walking to the Paopu Fruit tree the trio usual hung out at. We walked across the wooden bridge that connected the mainland to a smaller island and they took their spots on the bent trunk of the tropical tree. Riku was sitting on the ground, leaning up against the bottom of the tree's trunk with his hands behind his head, as Sora and Kairi took their spots on the wood. I just looked at them.

"You going to sit down?" Sora asked me. I shook my head.

"No," I replied, "Lea and Isa are probably waiting for me down at the dock."

"Okay." I turned and walked onto the wooden bridge. I jumped off, landing lightly on the sand below, and began walking down the beach, thinking as I watched the sun begin to set. Within twenty minutes, I was finally at the other edge of the beach and on a wooden dock. I began walking down the sturdy wooden planks, when I saw a redhead and bluenette looking up at the sunset from the edge of the dock, talking. That's when they both turned to look at me. The bluenette wore an emotionless expression on his face that greatly resembled the one Saix gave me all the time as he looked at me while the redhead that looked like a younger version of Axel gave me a mischievous grin.

"Hey, Chey," He greeted, "You ready to go to Twilight Town for some ice-cream?" I smiled and nodded as Lea walked over to me and took my hand. That's when a strange feeling washed over me. I wasn't scared or frightened. It was a good feeling, but I couldn't comprehend it.

"Come on," He smiled, "The sunset's waiting!" 

"I will never forget these sunsets," I smiled, looking at the blazing sun. Lea bit into his ice-cream as Isa just stared at the sun with the same emotionless expression he wore almost all the time. Lea looked at me and smiled.

"I hope you don't forget these sunsets. I know they'll stay in my memory forever. See, I've got it memorized." I laughed a little before Isa spoke up.

"If only the moon and the sun could be out together at this time of day," He sighed.

"What's with you and the moon?" Lea asked. Isa shrugged. "I swear you're a werewolf, man!" The redhead laughed.

"Not just a werewolf," I smiled, "He's a puppy!" Lea and I both laughed as Isa hunched over a little. Lea bit into his ice-cream again as I nibbled on mine. "I would never want this to change," I smiled.

"What?"

"I mean, how the three of us all meet up to watch the sunset," I explained, "This is probably the only time away from home and school that I can get." I cherished those moments more than anyone could ever know or that I could express. The three of us had been best friends for a long time and I couldn't see anything changing.

"I hope things stay this way, too," Isa agreed, "Even if you two are really annoying sometimes, I couldn't imagine life without the three of us here."

"Awe, Isa really does have a heart!" I cried, embracing the bluenette in a warm hug. He pushed me off and I faked a sad face. "I just wanted a hug!" I whined.

"Here," Lea grinned. The redhead pulled me into a hug as I began to blush. I had a slight crush on the taller boy, but tried not to show it.

"Thanks," I giggled. He let go of me and we all looked back at the burning sky. I thought that moment would be burned into my mind. The memory wasn't, but the warmth of the sunlight and the feelings I had while sitting on the clock tower would be forever locked into my heart. I would feel the experience again, I was sure of it. 

* * *

I ran across the sandy beach and onto the wooden dock where they were supposed to be waiting. It was evening once again and I did what I usually did everyday during the evening. I expected to see the two boys that had been my best friends for years, but I was surprised by what was going on. Lea and Isa were surrounded by shadows that were shaped like bugs with yellow eyes. I quickly jumped back.

"What are those things?!" The two continued attacking the dark creatures as Isa began to explain.

"They're Heartless. We learned about them in school. They steal hearts from people."

"Steal hearts?" That's when a three Heartless suddenly popped out of ground and surrounded me. "Lea!" I screamed. The redhead quickly came to my rescue, lashing at the creatures with his frisbees. But, just as the three started to wither away, one of the Shadows Isa was fighting jumped onto him and latched onto his chest. He let out a scream as the other two Shadows clung onto his legs and he fell backwards.

"Isa!" Lea dashed back over to his fallen friend and ripped at the Heartless, trying to make them let go. I wanted to help them so desperately. That's when another Heartless appeared behind Lea as he ripped the last Shadow Heartless off of Isa 's body.

"Lea, watch out!" I shrieked. I ran onto the dock and got between the Heartless and my two best friends. That's when a weapon materialized in my hand. It looked like the key to a dark door or something, but I didn't really care. Now I had something to fight with. Just as the Shadow lunged at me, I quickly attacked. With one swipe, it faded away into the darkness. But as that one died, more and more began to appear. I was able to fend them off for a while, but they began to get closer. Eventually, one made its way over to Lea and attacked. I turned around and saw the deep scratch marks in the redhead's chest from the tiny creature. Then, it grabbed onto him.

"No!" I felt my anger rise and my eyes became a blood-red color. Shadows whirled around my feet as I began to attack and destroyed every Heartless that was around. When they were all dead, I rushed over to my two best friends, who laid there on the wood of the dock, dying as shadows began to emanate from their bodies.

"Lea? Isa?" They responded with weak groans. Tears began to form in my eyes. "You guys are going to be okay!" I cried, "I promise! I'll fix this!"

"Goodbye, Chey." I looked at Isa with fearful eyes.

"Isa, no!" I cried, "Guys, don't leave me!" The shadows began to spread over his body.

"We don't have . . . a choice," Lea replied. I couldn't hold back the tears as I gripped both of their hands tightly. I didn't want to let go.

"No!" I cried, "Please, don't go! I need you guys! You guys are going to be okay! Please, just don't go . . ." I couldn't stop crying. That's when Isa began to fade away. "Isa!"

"Goodbye, Chey," He said calmly.

"No! Don't go, please!" I pleaded. But it was no use. Within seconds, the boy had faded away. I looked down at Lea, who was just seconds away from fading as well. I knew he was going to meet the same fate as our other friend. "Please, Lea," I pleaded, "I need you!" A smile appeared on his lips as he looked up at me.

"This isn't goodbye," He promised, "Got it . . . memorized? I'll find you again." A tear rolled down my cheek as I closed my eyes as I embraced him in a hug.

"I don't know what I'll do without you guys."

"Remember," Lea managed to say, "I will always be with you. Even if you don't see me, I'm there. I'll be there in your heart." I nodded as I felt him disappear. I tried my hardest to hold him close and not let go, but the shadows took over and he faded away. I sat there on the dock, all alone as I cried for my lost friends. I thought I would never see them again. That's when Riku, Sora, and Kairi, rushed over to me.

"Chey, what happened?!" Sora asked worriedly. I didn't respond as more and more tears welled up in my eyes. I started crying like a baby with a burst of tears and latched onto Riku, the only guy in the group that I knew would carry me home. Sora wasn't strong enough. I buried my face in his shoulder and after a couple of seconds he realized something was terrible wrong. He picked me up and carried me home as he whispered soothing things into my ear as an attempt to calm me down. I thought nothing was going to make things better. As far as I was concerned, my life was worthless without my friends by my side.

* * *

For the next two years, I hung out with Riku, Sora, and Kairi, but when they would sit on the Paopu Fruit tree, I would walk down the beach and to the dock and watch the sunset. But, one day, it all changed. It was a warm summer evening and I was sitting on the edge of the wooden dock with some sea salt ice-cream in my hand. 

* * *

I walked over to the edge of the dock and gazed at the shimmering seawater. The blazing sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. My eyes moved from the sunset down to the ice-cream I held in my hand. I gripped the stick a little tighter and closed my eyes.

"You said that you'd be with me forever, but it doesn't feel like you're here . . . Lea." I looked back up at the burning sky and my eyes began to fill with tears. After all this time, the pain was still there. I threw my ice-cream into the water and dropped to my knees. "Lea, Isa, If you two are out there, please, come home!"

Everything was silent as my heart shattered into a million pieces. Hot tears began to run down my face and I couldn't help but break down. That's when a Heartless appeared out of nowhere and latched onto me. At first I screamed, but then I became silent as a million thoughts raced through my mind at the same time. That's when I came to a sudden realization. If I let the heartless take my heart like it did to Lea and Isa, I could join them, wherever they were. I relaxed as I let the darkness consume me.

"Finally . . . the pain will go away," I smiled, "Lea, Isa. I'll be there with you guys soon." That's when something destroyed the Heartless that was still latched onto my back and I suddenly fell forward, feeling as though I was fading away like the tiny creature had. I heard something behind me and felt a slight breeze. It sounded like the air was shifting somehow, but it went away when I heard footsteps walking my way. I looked up at the two familiar men.

They both seemed around my age and greatly resembled Lea and Isa, but seemed older than they did when they disappeared. They both wore black coats and all of their clothes were black for that matter. The one who looked like Lea had reversed teardrop shaped marking under his eyes and the guy that looked like Isa had an X-shaped scar that crossed at the bridge of his nose. They both had longer hair than my friends did, but still looked a lot like them.

"Isa? Lea?"

"Chey, what were you thinking?" The redhead, Lea, asked, hugging me close.

"I just wanted to be with you two." Isa shook his head. That's when shadows began to emanate from my body.

"Chey, you're fading," Isa told me.

"Well, you guys faded too and you're both here," I pointed out. Lea looked over at the bluenette.

"Saix, what do we do?"

"Saix?" I wondered aloud.

"Let's take her back to The Castle That Never Was," Isa decided. Lea picked me up in his arms as I shivered from the spreading darkness.

"Don't worry, Chey," The redhead reassured me, "You'll be okay."

* * *

I had lost my memory of my life and the first seven days in the Organization were a blur, but before I knew it, I was dressed in one of the Organization's coats and given a name and a title of my own. Number XIII, Exchy. I was called, "The Key to Darkness," because of my ability to control the darkness around me and was brought to a place called The Castle That Never Was and was tested by the Organization's scientist, Vexen. I don't know what for, but he filled a vile with the shadows that were emanating from my body and took it away. 

* * *

**A/N: ** So there's the next chapter. I'm still so hyped! I hope you guys enjoyed it! To be continued . . .


End file.
